


Jitushman Bhava

by InstinctError



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Bollywood, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Flashbacks, Heart-to-Heart, Heartwarming, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctError/pseuds/InstinctError
Summary: Jitushman Bhava is a fictional story of Ayushmann Khuranna ( Kartik Singh ) and Jitendra Kumar ( Aman Tripathi ) . Kartik singh a typical city guy ends up breaking down at Allahabad on his way to Delhi where Aman Tripathi offers to help him. Read how this new friendship slowly changes in a love story. Family Dramas and heartaches trying it's best to get a happy endingJust another love story .
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 235
Kudos: 602





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try. i really don't know how will this go but enjoy. Thank you for landing here.

Kartik is driving an old seldan down a two lane highway through the vast expanse of rural Allahabad. On the horizon, green fields. he glances at the rear - view mirror, catching sight of himself. “I gotta say, for a week on the road , Meh kafi accha laag raha hu” ( I’m looking pretty good.)

Suddenly the gas pedal goes soft under kartik’s foot ! Kartik presses down harder, but the car continues to slow. Karik mumbles “ Bheis ki aakh ... ? “ ( what the .... ? ) The car jerks back and forth as steam billows out of the engine ! "No No No" He pulls over to the side of the road. The car shudders one last time before the engine quits altogether. “ Fuck Yaar ! “ ( Fuck Man Argh ). He gets out of the car, and everything is quiet. There are no cars on the road in either direction. Kartik looks around “ okay , this is officially the most beautiful place in the world. Blue skies... Green grass... Talk about a silver lining ! “

Kartik checks his phone hopefully. “ no service. Aab kya ? ( now what ?) he sits down on the rear bumper and looks out over the horizon ... off in the distance. A small figure catches katik’s eye... kartik eagerly leans forward to get a better glimpse ( Is that a man ? ) The figure draws closer and closer until ... A Man waves at him. "Howdy , there" . Says The Man. Kartik gets a good look of the Man as he inches closer to kartik . He’s got a grin as wide as the horizon and dusky brown eyes. “Uhh , hi i'm Kartik , Kartik Singh ! You wouldn’t happen to know anything about cars, would you ?

I'm Afraid i don't

Kartik : Maaf karna maine aap ka naam nahi pucha by the way what’s your name ? ( Sorry, i didn't even ask your name) 

I’m Aman.. Aman Tripathi. Aman walks up to the front of Kartik’s car and bumps it with his boot. The hood pops open with a hiss of steam. “ looks like you’ve got a blown head gasket. You’ll have to call Akshay’s repair shop in town for a replacement.  
kartik : “ Arey yaar ishe baat ka toh daar tha anyways do you have a cell phone i could borrow ? ( Man i was worried it might be something like that )

* Aman nods *

Aman : “ nahi yaar mujhe cell phones se koi wasta nahi hai. Signal ki itni problem hoti hai kyaa batauo but I’ll be happy to give you company till the nearest landline. “( No Man ,I don’t bother with cell phones the signal here is terrible)

Kartik : You sure you wanna help ?  
Aman : Obviously . Let’s go Now 

Both walk in silence for a minute , swaying together with the motion of the Air... Kartik breaks the silence  
Kartik : “ Toh Aman tum mujjhe kaha le jaa rahe ho ?”( so aman where exactly are you taking me ?)

*Aman chuckles leaving karttik clueless*

Kartik : What was the joke again ? Eh ?  
Aman : No, seeing you feeling insecure and sorta scared is funny right now.  
Kartik : Insecure and scared ? of course not "Luhar ka beta hoon Mujjhe darr nahi lagta " ( I'm the son of a blacksmith i don't get scared )  
Aman : oh really ? ok so what if i tell you that i'm taking you to a grave yard ?

kartik does ot take another step forward and stands still as if he's soul is pulled out of his body 

kartik : Kyaa ? 

*Aman laughs* 

Aman : Mazak kar raha hoon yaar chill , waise bhi did't you say you don't get scared ?" *winks* ( I'm kidding Man chill , anyways )  
Kartik : yes but ...  
Aman : drop that now let's get going. 

kartik is still pale and hesitates to move 

Aman : Are you coming or not Mr. Singh ?  
Kartik : ...........  
Aman : ok i'm sorry , Looks like i scared you a little to much let's go now 

Aman grabs kartiks wrist and holds his hand litrally pulling him to walk together. 

Aman : Feeling ok now ?  
Kartik : not till you tell me where are we going. 

Aman : to our own homestead. Luckily you broke down right on the edge of our house.  
Kartik : So , you live nearby ?  
Aman : Yeah, The entire Tripathi family. 

Kartik looks around the landscapes.

Aman Shifts close to kartik before looking at kartik over his shoulders. “ Toh kartik bura na mano toh ek sawal pucchu ? “( If you don’t mind may i ask you a question ? )  
Kartik : Ya of course anything, unless it's one of your new move to scare me again.

Aman : what ? No , that's enough for now *laughs* so , what do you do besides um you know , breaking down on the side of the road.  
Kartik : For now I’ve been trying to figure my life out.  
Aman : Damn geart answer, waise tumhari family kaha rehti hai aur tum kyaa karte ho jine k liye ? (by the way where is your family and what do you do for living )

Kartik ends up getting emotional hearing Aman

Aman : Hey are you ....okay ? 

Kartik : Meri family nahi hai. Ek baap tha family k naam pe lekin.... ( I don’t have a family, had a father in the name of family but .... )  
Aman : I'm really sorry i did't know that ....

Looking at Kartik getting off mood, Aman does not rethink before wraping his arms around him , pulling the other man for a hug which seems like all he wanted at that moment .

Aman : Everything will be normal again don't worry.

They start walking again which feels like ages now. 

Kartik : How far Aman ?  
Aman : You tired already ?  
Kartik : Of course and how are you still walking like it's normal to walk for hours everyday ?  
Aman : You city guys *Aman chuckles *  
Kartik : oh common  
Aman : Missing Taxi city guy ? *laughs*  
Kartik : stop yaar , let's walk.

It gets a little dark as time passes.Wind gets more chilly and just to make everything worst Howls of dogs can be heard from a distance. 

Aman : Darr lag raha hai ? ( Are you scared ? )  
Kartik : nahi toh , meh luhar....

kartik's words are blocked by Aman's 

Aman : haan haan luhar k bete ho darr nahi lagta wahe naa ? *chuckles* (Yes Yes, son of a black smith really barave , not scared and all right ?)  
Kartik : Ok stop teasing me now and ya i'll admit.  
Aman : Admit what ?  
Kartik : Admit ki meri Bohot fatt rahe hai. ( Extremely Scared )  
Aman : Finally  
Kartik : ya finally , you win 

Aman grins "Don’t worry we will be fine"  
Kartik shares the grin this time though he has no idea why he did so but he still felt warm. 

*little while later*  
They reach a wooden gate framing a long driveway.  
There’s a hanging sign that reads .... Tripathi Nivaas ( Tripathi’s Stay) 

*Aman sights* 

Aman "Kartik hum pohoch gaye yeh hai mera ghar “ ( kartik we are here this is my home. )

Ahead on the right, There’s a house . It’s beautiful spread , although clearly past it’s prime. The fence needs mending And the red paint is peeling but Aman surveys the place like it’s heaven on earth.

Aman : So what do you think ?  
Kartik : it’s really very beautiful I don’t get a chance to see anything like this back in delhi.  
Aman : shayad tumhe Allahabad aate rehna chaheye.( you should often visit Allahabad )  
Kartik : you're right.  
Aman : what are you waiting for now let's go in.

Aman leads the way as both of them walk towards the house.


	2. Couple ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey , see i told you i'll be regular with this , hope you enjoy this and thank you for landing here *Love*

Both kartik and Aman make their way towards the house. Kartik’s almost to the porch when the front door flies open and an old man bursts out, brandishing a shotgun! He yells

Old Man : “kaun ho tum aur yaha Q aaye ho” ( who are you,and why have you come here ) 

Hearing him yell so loud chaman and champa along with goggle and keshav come running towards the front door.

*He continues to yell*

Old Man : “ Kali gobi k khilaf toh nahi aaye ho na” (you’re not here for black cauliflower ,are you ?)

*keshav interrupts*

Keshav : “ Par tau ji kali gobi toh asman se aati haina aabhi tak toh humne aesa kuch banaya he nahi ki darvaze se aane lage “ ( but uncle black cauliflower comes flying through the sky and we haven’t yet created anything that comes from the door.)

*Kartik stuned and equally confused answers in a low voice*

Kartik : Ummm .... *hesitates* ........No Sir.

The old man still continues to yell 

Old Man : “Mujjhe tum pe bharosa nahi hai" ( I don’t trust you ).

Soon He has his shotgun right on Kartik’s head just in time Aman jumps in between the two of them , forcing the old man to lower his gun.

Aman yells “Papa kyaa karte ho aap ,apki kali gobi aab marne bhi lagi hai “ (what are you doing father you're black cauliflower started killing people too.)  
*Aman further explains *

Aman : "iski gadi yahe pas meh bigad gai hai aur maine kaha ki ye hamara telephone use kar sakta hai" ( He’s car broke down right on the edge of our farm so I offered to help him and use our telephone )

The rest of the family continues to calm the old man down  
A little while later  
Aman introduces his dad to kartik

Aman : Kartik meet my father, Shankar Tripathi.

*Aman pulls kartik close whispers in his ear.*

He’s got a mean bark but don’t worry he’s mostly harmless, my old man just wants to seem tough.

*Aman continues*

Aman : Kartik meet my family.

He’s chaman chacha and his wife champa chachi  
Kartik notices a girl in huge black glasses and asks "Woh kaun hai ?"( who is She ? )  
She’s our daughter “Goggle” say’s chaman chacha

At this moment Sunaina comes out of the kitchen complaining that the black cauliflower isn’t cooking well

Aman pulls his mother and introduces Her to kartik  
She’s my mom kartik.

Kartik : Aunty , Namaste.   
Sunaina : Aman k dost ho na ? ( You are Aman's frined right ? )  
Kartik : Ummmm.......  
Aman : Arey kartik Ummm.... Ummm.... kya kar rahe ho ? hum dost nahi hai kya ? ( hey, what's with your Ummm's > arn't we friends ? )  
Kartik : Yaa, but we just met right ?  
Aman : Toh ? ( So ?)  
Kartik : Toh ky......

*Aman interrupts* 

Aman : Kartik You keep quiet now. *Mutters Awkward Ass* 

Aman : Yes mom mera dost hai bahot sharmata hai. ( He's my friend , he's a little too shy )  
Sunaina : Arey ? Ismeh sharmana kya Kartik beta ? (what's there to be shy ,Son ?)

hearing *BETA* from suniana gives kartik a sensation of warmth inside since he had no family and now all of a suden he feel's loved and welcomed despite being a complete stranger .  
Kartik forwards and hugs sunaina who stands confused but eventually wraps her arms aroud him. 

with tears in his eyes, Seems like time slows as the entire Tripathi family talks with laughter and smiles on their faces. While the whole family stands infront of kartik in a picture perfect way kartik realizes that he had a missing piece in him without having anybodies company in his life tries rethinking everything he tries not to let the tears fall but just as he realizes he cannot hold the tears back any longer he rushes to the porch and outside the house.

Ten minutes later.

Aman comes back outside and offers kartik a glass of iced tea.  
Aman : “ kyaa hua kartik emotional kyun hogaye ? Papa ki wajese hai kya ?” ( what’s wrong kartik why did you get emotional inside ? Is it because of dad ? )  
Kartik : No Aman

*Sobs*

Aman : toh ? ( Then ? )   
Kartik : Seeing your family together living with happiness made me realize how alone i was, having nobody around.

*Kartik finally bursts into tears.*

Aman wraps his arms around Kartik

Aman : It’s ok to feel this way kartik. I can totally understand you and your feelings right now, You can call us family after all we’re friends now and friends are also family right ?  
Aman wipes kartik's tears and smiles at the other man.

Just as they pull back aman gives kartik the news.

Aman : "Maine akshay k workshop pe call kiya tha aur usne kaha ki woh tumhari gadi lekar jayega aur shayad usse repair karne meh teen din lagenge "( I called akshays workshop and he said he’ll come and take your car but it will take him three days to repair.)  
Kartik : teen din ? lekin Aman meh rahunga kaha teen dino tak ? ( but where will i stay for 3 days aman ? )

Aman : Kartik yaar yeh ksa sawal hai ? ( what type of question is that ? ). Abhi toh kaha tha ki hum parivar hai toh aab kyaa tum apne parivar se durr rahoge ? ( Didn’t i just say that we’re a family now ? You won’t be willing to stay away from your family right ? )  
Kartik : Par aman tumhari family kyaa sochegi mai toh anjaan hu na toh thoda odd nahi lagega kya ? ( But Aman what will your family think ? I’m just here and how can i stay for 3 days I’m a stranger ?)

Aman : oh you sure have a short memory. Abhi toh sab se milaya tha aab kahase stranger hogaye ? Huh ?  
( I’ve just introduced you to my family and you say you’re still stranger ? Huh ? )

*Aman turns around and folds his hands pretending to be angry.*

Kartik : Ok .......  
Aman : Ok ?  
Kartik : gussa matt karo ( Don’t be mad ).  
Aman : why not ?  
Kartik : I’ll stay with your family. Happy now ?  
Aman : you’ll stay with whose family ?

(Aman grumps )

Kartik : Lord ! MY FAMILY I’ll stay with MY FAMILY Happy now ?

Aman turns back facing kartik and hugs him with a huge smile.  
Kartik slowly hugs him back (his cheeks all red )

Kartik backs off and changes the topic in awkwardness.

Kartik : “umm so what do i do here now ?”  
Aman : for now how about you go and change ?  
Kartik : Ya ....but .....oh shit .....  
Aman : kyaa hua ? ( what happened ?)  
Kartik : i don't have my suitecase here.  
Aman : Yaar mere kapde pehenlena. ( you can wear my clothes )

*brusts into laughter*

Aman : ok , what was so funny here ?  
Kartik : kuch nahi lekin tumare kapde mujjhe "Zyada" chote nahi ho jayenge ? *continunes to chuckle* ( nothing but won't your clothes be a little too short for me ? )  
Aman : FINE , Stay nacked then. ARGHH  
Kartik : oh , Look someone's angry huh ? 

Goggle walks out and calls both of them inside for dinner. 

Champa : Bhook nahi lagi kyaa tum dono ko ? ( Aren't you people hungry ? )  
Aman : what's for dinner ?   
Goggle : Rajma chawal ... ( Kidney beans and rice )  
Kartik : That's my favorite ...   
Aman : Rajma chawal ? and favorite ?   
Kartik : yes why ?   
Aman : nah nothing but strange pick for a city guy right ? *chuckles*  
Kartik : ok , will you stop calling me a city guy please ?

*Goggle's laugh breaks karman's coversation*

Goggle : You both ......ahaha..... look couple who's arguing on who's gonna do the laundry today.

*Both freeze for some moment silence takes over before both of them stare at each other and talk*

Kartik : We look like a ?  
Aman : Couple ? 

KARMAN : KYAA ? ( WHAT ? )

Aman : Goggle pagal ho gai kya ? ( Have you gone nuts ? )  
Goggle : ah comomon now drop this , let's go eat.

* Goggle walks in first , kartik and aman try to get in at the same time get crash on each other since the door isn't that huge*

Kartik : You first ...  
Aman : no it's ok please proceed .  
Kartik : no it's fine , you first .  
Goggle : Couple Huh ? * laughs *

Karman : Arghhh 

* as they try to get in , they bump on each other at the exact same time * 

Aman : This will take forever , i'll go first.   
Kartik : That's where we started in the first place Aman .  
Aman : Tum bolte raho meh gaya andar . ( you keep talking i'll go in. )  
Kartik : wait up , i'm coming

End of chapter - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops , getting little spicy ?   
> i really think this rewrite is better than the previous one.   
> if you've made it this far thank you so much for reading this.  
> stay tuned for chapter 3   
> have a nice day   
> Ta Ta   
> ;-)


	3. Star gazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #regular updates still on   
> hope you enjoy this chapter.

It’s almost 7:45 PM and Just as Aman followed by Kartik head inside, the entire tripathi family splits up to get ready for dinner. Kartik runs his hand over his hair, trying to flatten the frizz a bit.

Aman : kartik change karlo agar pareshani ho rahe hai toh. ( Kartik , Go and change if you're feeling uncomfortable )  
Kartik : Is this the part we're gonna pretend like i didn't leave my suitecase back in my car ?

*Aman chuckles*

Kartik : You love messing around don't you ? *Grins*

*Aman smiles*

Aman : Follow me.  
Kartik : That's the only thing i've done since i'm here. *laughs*

*Aman leads Kartik to his room*

Inside , Aman points Kartik towards a trunk of surprisingly fashionable clothes before giving him privacy to change  
Kartik pulls out a well ironed country shirt and tries it on just before heading towards the dinning room.

Kartik enters the dining room, where Shankar, Sunaina , Chaman , Champa along with keshav and goggle are already seated around the table ...  
Kartik sits down as Aman enters with a covered cast - iron blow full of rajma and chawal ( kidney beans and rice )

Aman : "Yeh ligiye sab log Rajma chawal taiyar hai" ( here you go everybody rajma rice is ready. )

Aman glances over at Kartik's clothes and smiles.  
Kartik : what ?  
Aman : nothing. Tum... Tum acche lag rahe ho . ( you.... you look good. )

*This time Kartik blushes just as the compliment is passed to him.*

*Goggle carefully observes everything*

Goggle : Ahum Ahumm....

karman lose eye contact with each other and look at goggle who's lip syncing "COUPLES" making heart emoji with both of her hands. 

Aman : Umm.......  
Kartik : *in awkwardness* Let's eat ? Eh ?.

Sunaina starts handing everyone their bowls... spoon's full of rajma chawal is eaten with delight

champa : Khana kaisa laga kartik ? ( How's the food kartik ? )  
Kartik : Bohot accha hai aunty. (it's tasty aunty.)  
Champa : Aunty ? Arey meh aunty ki umer ki lagti hoon kya ? chachi he bolao please. ( Do i look like aunty aged ? please just call me chachi.)  
Chaman : kyun ? Aunty ko Aunty he bolayega na woh ab tumhari umer bhi toh ho chuki. ( why ? aunty is the correct word right ? you've aged as well. )  
Sankar : Tum loog bhi kya suru ho gaye mehmaan k samne. Yeh kya accha lagta hai ? ( You two started again. Does it look good in front of the guest ? )

*Goggle chokes on her food*

Goggle : Mehmaan nahi Parivaar ho chuka hai kartik, Kyun mere pyare bhai Aman ? ( Guest ? Noo he's family now , isn't it right my lovly brother Aman ?)

*Goggle playfully winks at Aman, mocking him*

Sunaina : Yeh bhi kehne ki baat hai kya ? ( is that even something we need to say ? )  
Aman : Haan.... *trembled voice*

*dinner continues* 

After dinner, kartik sits on the front steps of the house with Aman.

Kartik : Thanks for that Amazing dinner.. and for letting me stay here, tumhari family bahot cool hai yaar. ( Your family is really cool. )  
Aman : Thanks ki zarurat nahi hai Kartik. ( No need to thank me. ) 

Kartik : had a pretty long day right ? *Yawns*  
Aman : neend ah rahi hai ? ( Are you sleepy ? )  
Kartik : maybe i really don't know. *chuckles*  
Aman : To early for bed though , it's only 9.

*Aman get's up and pulls kartik up with him*

Aman : let me take you to your room.  
Kartik : You lead......

*Karman head upstairs to a room that seems like it hasn't been used for ages*

Aman : here, Rest karlo. ( Take a rest now. )

*Just as Aman turns around to leave he turns back to kartik*

Aman : Darr toh nahi lagega na Luhar k bete ko *Winks* ( you won't get scared all alone right ?)  
Kartik : Mujjhe chidana kab band karoge Aman ? ( when are you gonna stop teasing me ? )  
Aman : chalta hoon, ( I'll leave ) , if you want anything my room is right next to yours.  
Kartik : Ok : -) , Thanks Again.

*As Aman leaves kartik lies on the bed rethinking every moment of his unexpected arrival at the Tripathi House. recalling everything he specifically remembers goggle say "COUPLE", he smile's not knowing why. on the other room Aman tries to fall asleep but just can't , falling asleep was never really a problem but today it feels like something is different , this feeling stops himfrom falling asleep.  
*Kartik twists and turns but isn't able to fall asleep*

Aman : bahot ho gaya, neend nahi ah rahi. ( Enough , i can't fall asleep .)

*few moments later there's a knock on Aman's door*

Aman : huh ? 

*The door slides open , kartik peeks his head in*

Kartik : andar ah jaun ? ( can i come in ? )  
Aman : oho , Look who's here. *laughs*  
Kartik : that didn't really answer my question.  
Aman : ah jao yaar puchne ki zaroorat nahi tumhara he kamra hai. ( Come in now , no need to ask it's your room )

*Kartik walks in closing the door from behind*

Aman : so kyaa hua ? ( what happened ? )  
Kartik : i can't fall asleep i don't know why ? few minutes ago i felt like i'd pass out if i don't sleep but now ARGH......  
Kartik : waise tum soye nahi ? ( Why arn't you asleep ?)  
Aman : i don't know i'm not sleepy.

Aman : do you like stars ?   
Kartik : yes but why are you asking that ?  
Aman : Follow me .  
Kartik : where ?   
Aman : Don't question just follow me. 

* Aman open's the windows of his room and climbs out having stong grips on the water pipes till the rooftop* 

Aman : Arey kaha reh gaye kartik ? upar ah jao. ( why did you stop kartik ? Come on Climb up. )  
Kartik : meh nahi ah raha , kitna dangerous hai. ( I'm not coming , it's really dangerous. )  
Aman : Arey , Tumhe kuch nahi ho ga. Mujh pe bharosa karo. ( Nothing will happen to you , Trust me )  
Kartik : No spells no Aman.   
Aman : Theek hai boldo ki tum darr pok hoo. ( Fine , accept the fact that you are a coward )   
Kartik : I'm not.  
Aman : toh upar ah jao na.. ( Then climb up here )  
Kartik : Fine but if i fall i'll pull you down with me . 

*Laughs*

Aman : Fine now common.

*Kartik grips onto the water pipes and slowly climbs up to the rooftop*

Kartik : A little help please ?   
Aman : who ? Me ? *chuckles*  
Kartik : Toh yaha par aur kaun hai pagal ? 

*Aman pulls kartik up till he's standing back on his feet*

Kartik : Phew ,yaha tak ah he gaya .Tum toh aaj marr he dalte mujjhe ( Phew, Finally. You could have got me killed today )  
Aman : I have something to show you.  
Kartik : what ?   
Aman : wait here........

*within a few moments Aman retuns carrying a blanket on his hands*

Kartik : Tum .........Ahaha .......... Tum kya udne wale ho ishe pehen kar ? ( Are you gonna fly wearing that ? )  
Aman : kyaa ?......kuch bhi bolte hoo yaar kartik *laughs*

*Aman lays out the blanket.*

Aman : please join me inside my miniature room .

*Aman pretends to open the ‘door’ , and kartik ‘enters’. The two of them lay down on the blanket, looking up at the vast expanse of stars.

Aman : How's it ?   
Kartik : Breath taking ..... absolutly lovly Man.  
Aman : You still wanna kill me ? *Grins*  
Kartik : Ummmm..... not really now *Grins back*

Aman points out constellation after constellation, patiently helping kartik figure each shape in the night sky

*Kartik looks over at Aman, and his smile almost glows in the moonlight ..*

Seeing the other man makes kartik vulnerable.

Kartik : Aman ek sawal pucchu ? ( Can i ask you a question ? )  
Aman : Ya sure , anything. 

To Be Continued ; - )

End of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i end it in a little more interesting way ?  
> chill next chapter will be up tomorrow hehe  
> if you've made it this far thank you so much for reading this.  
> stay tuned for chapter 4  
> have a nice day  
> Ta Ta  
> ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey , look don't get mad after reading this , i'm really not good at playing with words . enjoy

( previously on jitushman Bhava )

kartik : Aman , Ek sawal pucchu ? ( Can i ask youa question ? )  
Aman : Ya sure , Anything.

Kartik : how often do you come here ?  
Aman : You mean the rooftop ?  
Kartik : Ya  
Aman : everytime i feel wanted,loved or extremly sad.

*Kartik turns to Aman resting his head with his hand*

Kartik : so which one of those are you feeling right now ?  
Aman : why do you wanna know that ?  
Kartik : Just say it please.  
Aman : Wanted.

*Kartik does not further questions sorly because he does not want to ruin this moment.*

Aman : Lot better than Delhi right ?  
Kartik : if you want me to choose then my answer is , both are amazing.  
Aman : oh really ? How often do you get to star gaze in that polluted city ?  
Kartik : not much but i live in an appartment and the view is kinda like the one you get to see from a sky scraper.  
Aman : what do you mean ?  
Kartik : The city lights , they look magnificent specially with 90's bollywood jams. 

*Aman turns to Kartik*

Aman : 90's jam ? You listen to 90's jam ?  
Kartik : yaa what's wrong with that i love music.  
Aman : not something most city guys say though. 

*The moon is at it's full glory shining brighter than ever, The moon light makes everyting even more magical kartik does not even realize but he's continuously look at the other man and smiling like an idiot, Everytime Aman looks at his way he tends to look at other direction rather than Aman it happens a couple of times till Aman finally catches him*

Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : kyaa...... ? kyaa ? kyaa ? ( what ?.......what What ? )  
Aman : *Grins* Ase kyaa dekh rahe ho mujjhe ? ( Why are you look at me like that ?)  
Kartik : kyun tumhe dekh ne k paise lagte hai ? ( Do we need to pay to look at you ) ?

*Aman can't help but laugh at kartik's answer*

Aman : meh itna accha lagne lag gaya kyaa ? *laughs*  
Kartik : Acche ? aur tum ? So sorry i forgot to laugh *chuckles* ( Good ? and you ? )

*Karman share a grin and continue looking at the wide sky full of stars and The moon just like a precious shining broach*

Kartik : i want this night to go endless  
Aman : You sure ?  
Kartik : Ya, i mean why not ?  
Aman : i'll show why not.

*Aman inches closer to kartik and starts tickling him*

Kartik : HEY, Ahaha.....  
Aman : what it's endless just like you wanted.

*Kartik is unable to speak, *laughing*

Kartik : Stooop .......ahaha .......  
Aman : So you take your words back ?  
Kartik still laughing with tears in his eyes : I do...I do.....  
Aman : chal firr theek hai. (ok Then.)

*Kartik finally stops and wipes his tears*

Kartik : Why ? (kyun ?)  
Aman : Why what ?  
Kartik : i swear if i had a knife i would stab you.  
Aman : *chuckles* Ummm , pretty valid.

*An owl hoots in the distance, and overhead, the swirl of stars create the universe’s finest backdrop*  
*Kartik closes his eyes taking a mental snapshot of the moment*

Aman : Soo jaye kya ? (Are you asleep ?)  
Kartik : Nahi toh ( No )  
Aman : Soo matt jana ( Don't fall asleep )  
Kartik : Relax , nahi soo unga ( I won't )

*In a few minutes kartik accidently falls in a deep sleep, considering the tiring day*

Aman : chalo niche chalte hai aab. ( Let's go down now. )  
Kartik : *No Answer*  
Aman : Kartik ?  
Kartik : *Zzzzz*  
Aman : Arey yaar bola tha matt soo jana. ( I told you not to fall asleep. )

*The Next Morning*

*Day 2*

Goggle : Kartik ? ..... Kartik utho. ( wake up. )  
Kartik : Ummmmmm  
Goggle : Kartik utho yaar kitna sote ho. ( Wake up, how long will you sleep ?)  
Kartik : Ummmm 5 minute aur sone de na please. ( 5 more minutes. )  
Goggle : 5 minute 5 minute karte karte 2 ghante beet gaye kartik. ( you've wasted 2 hours )

*Kartik get's up completed shocked*

Kartik : Kyaa ? (what ?)  
Goggle : Haan toh. ( Yaa )

*Kartik checks his phone, it's 7 AM*

Goggle : Ahaha  
Kartik : kya yaar goggle, dara diya tu ne mujjhe. ( What's this goggle ? you scared me. )  
Goggle : Yeh sab chod , waise yeh bata tu Aman k kamre meh kaise ? ( Leave this and tell me why are you in Aman's room ? )  
Kartik : KYAAA ? ( WHAT ? )

*Kartik looks around and finally get's back to his senses, it's Aman's room*

Kartik : Meh yaha kaise ah gaya ? ( How did i end up here ? )  
Goggle : I'm asking the same.  
Kartik : how will i know ?  
Goggle : Arey ? *chuckles* are you drunk ?  
Kartik : Where's he ?  
Goggle : where's who ? oh...  
Kartik : What ?  
Goggle : tera boyfriend ? *Winks* (Your boyfriend ?)

*Kartik stares at goggle with irretated looks*

Goggle : Accha aab ase ghoor matt, niche hai breakfast bana raha hai tere liye. ( Don't look at me like that, he's downstairs making breakfast for you. )  
Kartik : *Grins* Mere liye ? ( For me ?)  
Goggle : Haan , chal aab tu niche jaa. ( Yes , Now you go down )  
Kartik : Tu nahi ah rahi ? ( Aren't you gonna come ? )  
Goggle : I will but in a while , you go.  
Kartik : theek hai. ( ok then. )

*Downstairs at the kitchen, Kartik finds Aman setting aside a plate toast and eggs*

Kartik : Aman ?  
Aman : Uth gaye aap *chuckles* ? ( You're up ? )  
Kartik : haan parr.... ( Yes But... )  
Aman : Parr warr chodo , nasta karlo. (no but's, Have your breakfast )  
Kartik : Lekin meh .... ( But I )

*Before kartik can say another word, Aman lifts a loaf of toast and keeps it in kartik's mouth*

Kartik : Smurrrr  
Aman : Tum khaoge ya meh khud khiladu ? ( Are you gonna eat or shall i feed you ? )  
Kartik : *Speaks with food in his mouth* Fine.  
Aman : Good boy *Winks and leaves to get coffee for both him and Kartik from the kitchen*

*Kartik eagerly devours his breakfast and drains the cup of coffee as Aman sits next to him.*

Kartik : ok, Ab baat kare ? ( Now can we talk ? )  
Aman : Haan bolo kyaa hua ? ( Ya , what happened ? )  
Kartik : How did i end up in your room ?  
Aman : You fell asleep yesterday.  
Kartik : toh utha dete . ( You could have woke me up )  
Aman : I tried A LOT , But you wouldn't wake up so i had to carry you till bed.  
Kartik : woah, i had no idea you were that stronge.

Kartik : wait this is not the time to be impressed, where did you sleep then ?  
Aman : Pee k aye ho kya niche ? ( Did you come down drunk ? )  
Kartik : Noo  
Aman : next to you, meh bhi thak gaya tha. ( I was tired too ) but i got up early.  
Kartik : *Smiles*Goggle ne uthaya mujjhe. ( Goggle woke me up )  
Aman : Ummm 

*Aman continues*

Aman : i was planning to go to the orchard to do some apple picking, Aab jab tum yaha ho toh mere saath kyun nahi chalte ?  
( Now that you’re here why don’t you tag along ? )

Kartik grins  
Kartik : So is that what you do with all the guys who stop by your home ?  
Aman : Nope , Just......  
Kartik : Just ?  
Aman : Just the ones i like. *smiles*  
Kartik : *Smiles back* I'm Honored : )

*Goggle arrives*

Aman : chalo , chalte hai. (Let's go)  
Goggle : Where are you going ?  
Kartik : The Orchard.  
Goggle : Date ? *laughs*

*Kartik Gets a Wide grin but even he does not know why*

Aman : Tu bolne se pehle sochti bhi hai kya ? ( Do you even think before you speak ? )  
Goggle : Why should i ? especially when it's you people. *chuckles and leaves the room*  
Aman : Yeh bhi na.. ishe chodo , chalo kartik chale hai. ( Leave her , let's go )

*out of the house and walking*

*soon Karman arrive at an orchard full of top - heavy apple trees.*

Kartik : Damn, This place is marvelous.  
Aman : True.  
Kartik : So how are we gonna get those apples now ?  
Slingshots ?  
Stilts ?  
Magic ?

Aman smiles : “if only life was hobbit, you need to sit on my shoulders if that’s ok with you"  
Kartik : don’t you think it's should go vice versa ?  
Aman : kyun ? ( why ? )  
Kartik *grins* : Because someone is shorter than me here....Oops who said that ? Not me.  
Aman : ok, that hurt.

*Kartik and aman share a grin before aman climbs to sit on kartik’s shoulders*

Kartik : hang on now !  
Aman : whoa! Why didn’t i notice how tall you are before ?  
Kartik : Mmm, you must’ve been distracted by me . 

Kartik to himself : * Fuck Yeh maine kya bol diya ? * ( What did i just say ? )

Aman : oho... So what if i say "I don’t think so ?".  
Kartik : oh yeah ? Bold words for someone whose life is in my hands .

*Kartik dips and sways precariously.*

Aman : Woah , Ruko kartik mujjhe gira do ge. ( Stop , you're gonna make me fall )  
Kartik : Oh don't worry , IT'S ENDLESS.  
Aman : oh right , tum kal raat ka badla leh rahe ho. ( You're taking revenge for yesterday's night. )  
Kartik : Haan kuch asa he samaj lo. ( Ya , something like that. )  
Aman : arey kartik ruko yaar ,i'm sorry *chuckles*. ( Stop, you’re gonna drop me !)  
Kartik : Accha chalo Theek hai : ) ( OK , i'll stop )

*Kartik maneuvers Aman under a tree, but as aman reaches for the fruit kartik steps back, and aman grabs a handful of air !*

Aman : Oye ! ( hey )  
Kartik : oh sorry. Were you trying to get that ?

*Aman pokes kartik*

Aman : "Ab hilna matt" ( Don't move now ) 

*Five trees and ten baskets later*  
*aman and kartik step back to admire the handiwork*  
*Kartik takes a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of accomplishment.*

*Aman stares at kartik with a wide smile*

Kartik : what’s that look for ?  
Aman : nothing. It’s just ... this is the most fun I’ve had in ages .  
Kartik : Thank me later *Winks*  
Aman : Oh you finally learned how wink i see. Ahaha .

*Aman plucks an apple out of the basket and holds it up to kartik  
*Aman : Bharosa rakho allahabad meh sab kuch accha lagta hai . ( trust me. Everything tastes better here in allahabad )*

Grinning , Kartik leans forward and takes a bite.  
Kartik : It’s juicy and sweet. The best damn apple I’ve ever had.  
Aman : You’ve got some apple on your chin .

*Aman leans forward, his hand gently grazing Kartik’s chin. Aman smiles, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly in the corners. Kartik feels himself drawn to Aman.. Aman leans in, until his lips are just a breath away from Kartik’s..and then kartik pulls away, Suddenly shy.*

Kartik : Umm humme aab wapas chalna chaheye . ( we should probably head back )  
Aman : Ha zaroor. ( Yeah . Of course )

Aman revs the engine, and soon the two of them are flying over the grassy meadows and rolling hills towards home.

End of chapter 4

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're not mad , thank you so much for reading this.  
> stay tuned for chapter 5. : )


	5. The Unexpected Call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i really suck at this but i still don't wanna let go.  
> here's chapter 5. hope you'll like it. it's not very long but there's a lot of twists and turns ahead, stay tuned.

( Previously on jitushman bhava. )

Kartik : Umm humme aab wapas chalna chaheye . ( we should probably head back )  
Aman : Ha zaroor. ( Yeah . Of course )

Aman revs the engine, and soon the two of them are flying over the grassy meadows and rolling hills towards home.

*it's 2 : 48 PM as they arrive back at the porch of the house, tired and hungry, As they go inside, sunaina comes up to karman*

Sunaina : Arey, kaha reh gaye the tum dono. Pura parivaar intazaar karte karete pagal ho gaya hai. ( Where have you guys been ? The entire family is going insane here waiting for you. )  
Aman : Mummy, Woh ...   
Sunaina : Woh , Wah kuch nahi sunungi meh itni derr oi karta hai kya Aman beta ? *grumps*

*Kartik to himself ( dang, things look heated here i better do something. )  
*Kartik moves forward and takes the blame all to himself*

Kartik : Mummy, Maaf kardijiye. Ismeh Aman ki koi galti nahi hai. ( Mom , please forgive us, It's All my fault. )  
Aman : Kartik.....  
Kartik : Shush ... Don't worry.  
Aman : Arey, parr tum kyun .... ( Why are you .... )

* Listening to kartik , Sunaina no longer stays mad*

Sunaina : Arey, Kartik beta koi baat nahi , ho jata hai. 

*listening the Word "Mummy" from kartik makes sunaina put a huge smile on her face*

Sunaina : Tum dono fresh ho k ah jao, Meh au champa khana paroste hai. ( You both go and get fresh, I"ll set the table with champa)  
Kartik : Ji mummy. ( Yes, Mom )

*Kartik turns to aman and grins*

Kartik : dekha *winks* (See ? )  
Aman : Parr .... Matlab .... Kaise ? ...... Kyaaa ? ( But..... What ? .....How ..... I mean WHAT ? )

*Aman is literally shocked and does not know what to say next.*

Kartik : Chalo aab , khade kya ho ? ( Let's go now. )  
Aman : ......

*Within less than 5 minutes Karman settle down with the rest of the family*  
*Rajni ( Goggle ) switches seats with keshav to sit next to kartik.*

Goggle : Ahum ....

*Kartik smiles but pays no heed to her, Seeing this Goggle kicks kartik on his legs under the table*

Kartik shouts : Ouch... !

*Hearing kartik shout the tripathi's suddenly eye on kartik instead of their meals*

Chaman : Kartik beta kyaa hua ? ( What's wrong kartik ? )  
Kartik : Nahi kuch nahi woh .... ( No , Nothing.... )  
Chaman : Woh ? ....

*Goggle quickly takes everything in her control*

Goggle : Nahi woh iske aakh pe kachra chala gaya tha .... *winks at kartik* Hai na kartik ? ( Nothing, he felt like something went inside his eye, Right kartik ?.)  
Kartik : Haan wahi toh .. Hehe*awkward laughs* .. Aap log khana khaiye na eh ... ( Yaa , Please continue with your meal hehe .)  
Champa : Chodiyena aap bhi, kitni panchayat hai aapko. ( Drop it, what's bothering you so much ? )  
Chaman : Arey, Panchayat kaise . Meh toh bas... ( Huh ? No .. I was just .... )

* Chaman's words are blocked by sankar*

Sankar : bas karo tum dono, jaha dekho suru ho jate hai . Bichare ko shanti se khane toh do. ( Cut it out you two , You start anywhere , anything. Let kartik eat in peace. )

*Family dive back to their plates while goggle whispers*

Goggle : Toh kaisa raha ? ( SO, How was it ? )  
Kartik : Kiasa raha ? Kyaa ? ( How was ? What ? )  
Goggle : Teri date *laughs*  
Kartik : Kuch bhi bolti rehti hai tu bhi. ( You keep talking nonsense, don't you ? )

*Sunaina looks at kartik's direction*

Sunaina : Kartik beta , khana khane k baad mujse ah k milna, kuch zaroori baat karni hain tumse. *smiles* ( Kartik , after lunch , come and meet me, i have something important to talk. )  
Kartik *Shocked* : Ji Mummy.

*Lowering his voice, he asks goggle*

Kartik : Mummy ko kyaa baat karni hogi ? ( Why does mom wanna talk to me ? )  
Goggle : Ja k baat karlena , pata chal jayega... ( Go and talk to her , you'll know what. )  
Kartik : Yaar, Pata hai toh bata naa . ( If you know it say it already . )  
Goggle : pata hai lekin nahi bataungi. ( I know but i won't. )  
Kartik : Tu toh pakka pagal hai. ( You're definitely nuts. )   
Goggle : I know, being normal is too boring *winks and leaves with her empty plate*

*after lunch kartik take's a moment to sit all alone in his room, worried on what might the important talk be, He's so lost in his own world that he doesn't realize champa coming in.*

Champa : Kartik ?   
Kartik : *still lost*  
Champa : Kartik ?   
Kartik : Huh ? Ji ? ( Yes ? )  
Champa : Kyaa hua ? itne khoye khoye se Kyun ho aur yaha akele Kyun baithe ho ? ( What's the matter ? Why are you all alone and so lost ? )  
kartik : Nahi kuch nahi woh bas.... ( No, Nothing.. It's just that ... )  
Champa : that ? kya ? ( What ? )

*Kartik sits with folded legs and turns to champa*

Kartik : Mummy ne achanak kyun ?.... Matlab ? kuch samaj nahi aaya chachi. (Why did mom ? all of a sudden ? i mean .... )  
Champa : Itni si baat aur tum ase baithe ho jaise pata nahi kyaa ho gaya. ( Just this ? and you're sitting here like a hurricane hit you. )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? chachi aap bhi naa. *haha*   
Champa : meh tumhe lene he aai thi. ( I am here to take you )  
Kartik : Kya matlab ? ( What do you mean ? )  
Champa : DiDi bula rahe hai, tum aaye nahi toh meh he ah gai tumhe lene. ( Sister is calling you and since you didn't come, i'm here to take you. )  
Kartik : Mummy dhoond rahe hai ? Oh noo . ( Mom's looking for me ? )

*Kartik does not rethink but ruhes downstairs and find's sunaina n the master bedroom* 

Sunaina : Beta kaha the ? ( Where were you ? )  
Kartik : Sorry mummy, woh upar he tha , time ka khayal he nahi raha. ( Sorry mom , i was just upstairs and didn't realize time passing. )  
Sunaina : Accha koi baat nahi, sit here. (Ok, no worries )

*Sunaina sits next to kartik and takes his hand* 

Sunaina : Kartik beta , Tumne bata ya nahi ki tumhari family nahi hai ? ( Kartik , you never said that you didn't have a family ? )  
Kartik shocked : Haan mummy parr aapko kisne ...... ? ( Yes mom but , who told you..... ? )  
Sunaina : Mujjhe kisne bataya woh zaroori nahi hai beta, Tum itne akele the apni puri zindagi, Yeh sun k toh mujjhe bahot zyada bura laga. Pata hai delhi jaise jagha pe akele rehna tumhare liye ahsaan nahi raha hoga kartik. itne badhe seher meh akela rehna woh bhi family k bina..... ( how did i know this isn't important right now son , Growing up with out a family is a really hard thing, i can understand, Delhi is a massive place full of unknown people and you living there all this time all alone ? i felt really horrible listening to that son.) 

*Kartik had no idea about any of this but his eyes are full of tears and he's on the verge of falling now*

Kartik : koi baat nahi mummy, itne saalo k baad toh aab ahdat si ho gai hain. ( It's all fine mom, after all these years it feels normal now )

*Tears start rolling down his eyes kartik can no longer hide his feelings and he loses it*

Kartik : *sobs*  
Sunaina : Shant ho jao kartik. ( Calm down son. )

*sunaina hold kartik and kartik rests his head on sunaina's shoulder,while sunaina gently pat's his head*

Sunaina : Agli baar se koi tumhari family k bare meh puchega toh unko bolna ki tumhari family Allahabad Meh hai. ( Next time if anyone ask's about your family, answer saying you're family is at Allahabad. )  
Kartik : thank's Mom.   
Sunaina : maa , Thode se khadus papa , chaman aur champa jaise chacha aur chachi, Keshav jaisa ullu bhai , Goggle jaise behen aur Aman jaisa . ( Mom, A little grump ,Dad, Comical Uncle and Aunt, Dumb little brother, Kind sister like goggle, and A ..... )

*Just as she's about to place Aman's name in a specific genre the telephone rings.*  
*Kartik get's up wiping all his tears alongside sunaina who leaves the room to attend the call*

Sunaina on the call : Hello ? oh haan ji , ji ek minute. ( Oh yes , just a minute. )

*Sunaina covers the receiver and calls Aman*

Sunaina : Aman .... ?  
Aman : Haan mummy ? ( Yes mom ? )   
Sunaina : Beta tumhara phone hai jaldi aao. (Son, you've got a call, come quick.)

*Rushing through the stairs Aman receives the call while sunaina leaves for the kitchen*

Aman on the call : Hello ? 

*Kartik heads out of the house and sits at the porch.*  
*After a few moments, Aman comes out and sit's next to kartik*

Aman : Kartik ?   
Kartik : Haan ? ( Ya ?)  
Aman : tumhare liye ek khush khabri hain.   
Kartik : kya matlab ? ( Whta do you mean ? )  
Aman : Akshay k workshop se call aaya tha. ( It was a call from akshay's workshop )  
Kartik : Oh.. kya kaha usne ? ( What did he say ? )  
Aman : Your will be ready by tomorrow evening.

*Kartik does not speak but looks at aman*

Kartik : Parr usne toh kaha tha teen dinn lag jayenge na ? ( But didn't he say it would take 3 days ? )  
Aman : haan parr ushe kuchparts jaldi mil gaye toh tumhari car ki repairing jaldi ho jayegi , woh khud kal shaam ko aake tumhari car de jayega. (Yes but he got some parts a little early so , he will come and deliver your car by tomorrow evening. )

*Aman leaves kartik alone saying this, the look on his face looks really disappointed, Even kartik does not wanna leave, not this soon, He's got so much love and the feeling like he's wanted that he feels like these people are his family now and he wouldn't be able to stay away from them*

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hang's again ? oops. in my defense I'm sorry : ) .and if this chapter was emotional that's probably because i was listening to billie eillish's album. it's gonna get interesting i promise : ).hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Heart Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , i'm late by one day. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

( Previously on jitushman bhava. )

( *Aman leaves kartik alone saying this, the look on his face looks really disappointed, Even kartik does not wanna leave, not this soon, He's got so much love and the feeling like he's wanted that he feels like these people are his family now and he wouldn't be able to stay away from them* )

it's almost the time for dinner, The entire family is present at the drawing room watching news, while sunaina and champa are busy preparing dinner with goggle helping them. Kartik is out of the house leaning on a tree watching the sun go down as the moon raises.

Kartik : Kyaa karu ( What shall i do. )

*sights*

Kartik : ..... Dimag nahi chal raha yaar. ( Argh, My brain isn't working. )  
Kartik : Agar meh chala gaya toh inki bahot zyada yaad aayegi aur specially ....... ( If i leave, I'm really gonna miss them. )  
Goggle : Aman ? 

*A low voice catches kartik's attention from behind, where goggle stands with a glass of water*

Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ?)  
Goggle : Specially Aman naa ?  
Kartik : Goggle tu firse suru ho gayi ? ( You've started again right ? )  
Goggle : Pata nahi chalta ki tu intelligent hai ya pura pagal. ( Sometimesi wonder whether you're intellegent or complete idiot. )  
Kartik : Kya matlab ? ( What do you mean ? )

*Goggle holds Kartik's face* 

Goggle : Yeh bata , Tu yaha se jayega toh tujjhe sabse zyada yaad kiski aayegi ? ( Tell me one thing , if you'll leave now. who will you miss the most ? )  
Kartik : .... Woh ..  
Goggle : AMAN . The answer is aman, kartik.  
Kartik : No, You all are important to me.  
Goggle : Ya ? So why do you smile like an idiot every time aman is near you ?  
Kartik : This is nonsense Goggle. Kyaa bol rahe hai ? ( What are you talking ? )

*Kartik turns away and heads inside the house, Goggle's words are still managed to be heard by kartik*

Goggle : TUJJHE PYAAR HO GAYA HAI PAGAL. ( You're in love, Kartik. )

*Kartik turns back and yells*

Kartik : THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE.  
Goggle : You'll realize everything soon. 

*Before kartik get's out of sight goggle yells back*

Goggle : MERI BAAT YAAD RAKHNA , KARTIK. ( Remember my words, Kartik. )

*After a few moments*

Sunaina : Khana khane ah jao sab loog ( Come and eat everybody . )

*Champa is setting the table while sankar and chaman walk towards the dining table.*

Keshav : Kartik bhaiya ? aaj khana Aman Bhaiya ne bana hai. ( Kartik , Aman made the dinner today. )

*Kartik stands frozen hearing this.*

Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Sunaina : aaj tumhari aakhri raat haina hamare saath, toh aman ne bola ki woh khana banayega tumhare liye. ( It's your last night with us so aman said he'll cook today. )  
Sankar : Lekin Aman ko khana bana na kaha aata hai ? ( But, Aman does not even know how to cook. )  
Sunaina : Yeh ladka kisi ki sune toh naa. ( As if He ever listens. )

*Within a few moments Aman returns with plates of "BIRYANI"*

Aman : Phew , Khana taiyar hai. ( Food is ready. )

*Aman passes everybody their plates, The tripathi's taste a spoonful of biryani*

Aman : Kaisa bana hai ? ( How's it ? )  
Sankar : Yeh kya banaya hai isne ? ( What on world is this ? )  
Chaman : Namak nahi hai ... ( There's no salt. )  
Champa : Namak ki kyaa baat kar rahe hoo , yeh toh jala hua hai. ( What salt ? It's burnt )  
Sunaina : Guddu yeh tu ne kyaa kiya ? ( Guddu what is this ? )  
Aman : Accha nahi hai kya ? ( Is it not good ? )

*Keshav stands and leaves followed by sankar , chaman, champa who ask Sunaina to cook something EDIBLE.

Sunaina : Goggle yeh sare plates leke kitchen meh ah jana. ( Collect all these plates and help me in kitchen. )  
Goggle : Ji taiji 

*Aman sits next to kartik and just as goggle tries to grab kartik's plate kartik refuses to give it to her*

Kartik : Baki sab le jaa , yeh nahi ( Take everything else, but not this. )  
Goggle : Bahot bekar hai matt kha. ( It's not good at all don't eat it .)  
Kartik : No. 

*Kartik looks at aman* 

Kartik : Aman ne yeh mere liye banaya hai. Meh zaroor khaunga. ( Aman has made it for me, i'll surly eat this )

*Kartik takes a spoonful of Biryani and eats it, it's tasteless, it's burnt, has no salt or any spice as per required.*  
*Kartik still smiles and exclaims it's the best biryani he's ever eaten.*

Aman : Kartik, matt khao ,mujjhe pata hai bahot bura bana hai. ( Kartik , don't eat this, i know it's horrible. )  
Kartik : You have no idea , how good this is. 

*Aman's eyes are full of tears , watching kartik eat the most horrible food knowing that Kartik is doing this just for him.*

Aman : Tum sachme bahot zyada acche ho kartik. ( You're truly amazing kartik. )  
Kartik : Are you just gonna see me eat this alone now ? Grab a plate Mr. Tripathi *Winks with a huge grin*  
Aman : NOPE...  
Kartik : What the ... ?  
Aman : Hum ek he share karenge. ( We will share one .)  
Kartik : Kya matlab ? ( What do you mean ? )  
Aman : Apna spoon pass karo. ( Pass you're spoon.)

*Aman takes the spoon and eat's from kartik's plate.*

Kartik : Ohhh, Yeh baat hain ? *chuckles*  
Aman : Meh tumhe yeh kabad akele khane nahi de sakta *grins* ( I cannot let you eat this garbage alone .)  
Kartik : It's not that bad though.  
Aman : Accha ? Ok then, Muu kholo. ( Is it ? Open your mouth. )  
Kartik : Kyun ? ( Why ?)

*Aman lifts the spoon and feeds kartik*

Kartik : Thank you , lekin meh khana kha sakta hoon *laughs*  
Aman : You're such a baby ; )

Kartik : Absolutely *smiles*

*After the dinner kartik stays with goggle while Aman heads to the drawing room to watch TV.*

Kartik : *smiles*.......  
Goggle : Bola tha na ? ( did i not say )  
Kartik : I don't understand.  
Goggle : Koi baat nahi , you will soon. 

*Kartik pretends like he did not pay any attention to her words and heads inside to the drawing room, His eyes manage to catch Aman who is right next to keshav.

Kartik : Yeh sach hai kya ? Kya meh sachmeh Aman se ........ ? ( Is this all ture ? Am i really in l...... ?)  
Kartik : nahi...... nahi, yeh sab vehem hai. ( No, this is probably fake. )

*Aman turns right to grab the TV remote and catches kartik talking to himself*

Aman : Kartik ?  
Kartik : *lost in his own world*

*Aman gets up and walks up to kartik*

Aman : Kartik ?  
Kartik : ...... ? Kya ? tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ? ( Huh ? Oh what are you doing here ? .)  
Aman : *Chuckles* I should be the one asking that na ? 

*Kartik no longer knows what's happening, All he does at that moment is look into Aman's eyes. Those Ocean eyes start working like a remedy, A answer to all his questions kartik that he had been searching for ages, Without rethinking he leans forward and hugs Aman, He does not know what else has to be done anymore. His eyes are full of tears just on the verge of falling. It's like they are sharing a moment but nothing matters now. Goggle watches everything from a distance* 

Aman : K.a.r....  
Kartik : Shush.... P.l.e.a.s.e ? 

*Aman get's emotional watching kartik cry, Aman is hurt seeing kartik like this but why ?. Aman's eye's are full of tears too he gives kartik a tight hug. They don't know for how long have they been holding each other. Kartik can feel Aman's heart beat over his, It feels home , it feels safe and more importantly it feels like love. Watching this Goggle sobs too*

Kartik : Fuck ,this it's ...... it's wrong....  
Aman : Kya ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : I'm ...... Sorry ........

*Kartik pulls back and without uttering another word runs upstairs to his room and locks himself in leaning at the door, he can't handle everything at once. A huge wave of panic completely runs over him and he finally falls sobing.*

Aman : KARTIK ....... 

*Just as Aman tries to rush up, Goggle catches his wrist and blocks his way*

Aman : Goggle kya kar rahe hai. ( What are you doing ? )  
Goggle : The thing that's exactly right at this time.  
Aman : He needs ME.  
Goggle : This is not the time Aman . Tu abhi kahi nahi jayega. ( You're not going anywhere right now. )

End of chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangs ? Ok *laughs* i'm only good with that, stay tuned for chapter 7.


	7. Knock knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm a little late but this is a long chapter ; - )

( Previously on jitushman bhava )

Aman : He needs ME.  
Goggle : This is not the time Aman . Tu abhi kahi nahi jayega. ( You're not going anywhere right now. )

\-----------------------------------

*A few moments pass, Everyone seems to be asleep while Kartik , Aman and Goggle are wide awake.*

Aman : Mujjhe tension ho rahi hai uski, ( I'm worried about him. )  
Goggle : ........  
Aman : Meh usse ase nahi dekh sakta goggle. ( I cannot look at him like that. )

*Aman get's up*

Aman : Meh uske pass jaa raha hoon. ( I'm going to him now. )  
Goggle : Meri baat toh sunle. ( Listen to me once. )  
Aman : Nahi sunna mujjhe kuch bhi.... ( I don't wanna listen to anything. )

*Aman is heading to kartik's room, Kartik pulls and throws himself to the bed having no idea what future holds next.*

Aman : *Knocks at kartik's door.*  
Aman : Kartik ? 

*the door remains unanswered*]

Aman : Kartik darwaza kholo. ( Kartik open the door. )  
Kartik : ........

*The knocks on his door keeps getting louder.*

Kartik : He can't see me like this , I will have no answer to his questions. 

*Kartik wipes all his tears and puts on a happy face as if nothing has happened at all*

Aman : *Still knocking* Kartik darwaza kholo please. ( Open the door please. )

*A click of lock can be heard and the door slowly opens*

Kartik : ..... Tum soye nahi ? ( You're not asleep yet ?. )  
Aman : Have you lost it ?   
Kartik : Maine kyaa kiya ? *Fake chuckles* ( What did i do ? )  
Aman : Why did you leave earlier ?   
Kartik : when ? 

*Aman's angry now, kartik is pretending as if everything is perfect, He grabs kartik's wrist and enters the room locking the door behind him. *

Aman : Pretend karna band karo kartik. ( Stop pretending kartik. )  
Kartik : I am not pretending anything.   
Aman : Then why did you leave earlier ?   
Kartik : Noo , i .....i........  
Aman : I ? kya ? ( What ? )  
kartik : I don't know....i should probably go to bed.

*Aman knows kartik is hiding something from him, He's mad righ tnow and he knows if he does not leave it for now something unexpected is going to happen.*

Aman : Nahi batana na ? ( You really don't wanna say it right ? )  
Kartik : ........  
Aman : Fine , LET'S CALL IT A NIGHT THEN. 

*Aman storms out of the room full of rage, shutting the door close behind as he leaves kartik's room.*

Kartik : Fuck...... Why does everything bad happens to me ?   
Goggle : He has a short temper ...

*Kartik turns around and finds goggle enter the room*

Kartik : Tu ...yaha ...... ? ( You...Here ..... ? )  
Goggle : Uski baato ka bura matt manna ( Don't get upset at his words. )  
Kartik : Woh naraz ho gaya hai mujjse. I've ruined everything .... ( He's mad at me.)  
Goggle : He's never really had friends before , I'm sure he won't stay angry for long kartik.  
Kartik : I really hope so. 

*Kartik sighs*

Goggle : Usse bata kyun nahi deta ? ( Why don't you tell him ? )  
Kartik : Pagal matt ban goggle, maine zindagi meh bahot loogo ko khoya hai, I cannot afford to lose anymore. ( I've lost a lot of people in my life. )  
Goggle : tu kal jaa raha hai na ? ( You're leaving tomorrow right ? )  
Kartik : Do i look like i have an option ? You all have been really kind to me. It's time i get back focousing on my career.   
Goggle : Even if it means to lock you're feelings ? 

*Kartik does not speak a single word after this, He's eyes are full of fresh tears on the verge of falling.*

Goggle : Ek barr firse soch lena. ( Just rethink about all of this again. )

*Goggle leaves the room leaving kartik full of unanswered questions.*

Kartik : i really cannot trouble all of them. These feelings will be toxic to Aman for sure.   
Kartik : *Sobs* Mujjhe .... Mujjhe jana he padhega........ ( I have to leave )

`````````````````````````````````````

*The next morning*   
*Kartik is gets woken up as the first rays of sun hit his face.He checks the wall clock and it's only 5:30 AM.*

Kartik : if it's my last day here, i'll put a happy face , For Aman. 

*Kartik quickly change's and heads down, There is complete silence and looks like no one is awake except for him*

Kartik : This is perfect....... I'll prepare breakfast for everybody.

*Kartik heads to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast, He has no idea where each thing is kept.*

Kartik : Ase toh mujjhe bahot wakt laag jayega. ( This will take ages. )

*Kartik rushes to goggle's room and knocks at her door.*

Kartik : * In a low voice* Goggle ?   
Kartik : Goggle uth ..... ( Goggle wake up . )

*Kartik twists the door knob and it unlocks, Lucky for him goggle hadn't lock her door yesterday.*

Kartik : Oye goggle ...... ?  
Goggle : Zzzzz  
Kartik : Goggle yaar uth ja please. ( Goggle , please wake up .)

*It's usless, Goggle is in a deep sleep. Kartik is about to leave till his eyes catch a water bottle next to her bed.He lifts the bottle and opens the lead*

Kartik : Goggle mujhe please maaf kardena ....... ( Please forgive me for this. )

*SPLASH !, Goggle wakes up completely scared and clueless.*

Goggle : *Gasp* ....

*Goggle looks around and finds the bottle in kartik's hand*

Goggle : Tu toh aaj pakka marega ...... ( You will die for sure today......)  
Kartik :Sorry ... Sorry Sorry ........  
Goggle : Sorry ? KUTTE ........ ( You dog.)

*Ok,Goggle is up but she's full of rage and charging kartik for ruining her sleep. Kartik get's chased all over the house while goggle hits him from behind with everything she grabs, Kartik makes it to drawing room behind the sofa while goggle is right at the other end of the sofa.*

Kartik : Goggle please shant ho jaa , Sab loog uth jayenge . ( Calm down, Everybody is gonna wake up hearing us. )  
Goggle *Still in rage* : WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA ?   
Kartik : Shush.... Dhire bol na please. ( Keep your voice low please. )  
Goggle : *Phew.......* Chal ah jaa kuch nahi karungi . ( Fine , come here i won't do anything. )  
Kartik : Nahi .... Tu maregi mujjhe ... ( You'll hit me for sure. )  
Goggle : Nahi marugi yaha ah.( I promise i won't , n ow come here. )

*Kartik isn't convinced but he's also running out of time, He takes small steps towards goggle and just as he's inches away Goggle manages to smack him , Kartik finally falls*

Kartik : ouch... kitni zoor se marti hai yaar, Meh marr jata toh .... ? ( You really it hard, What if i would have died ? )  
Goggle * Chuckles* : Aman k liye tu zinda he hota . ( You'd be alive for Aman )  
kartik : *Stares at goggle* Ha Ha Very Funny :- |, Chall aab utha mujjhe. ( Now pull me up, will you ? )  
Goggle : will you tell me why did you wake me up now ?   
Kartik : I wanted to make breakfast for everyone. Hehe 

*Goggle stands clueless* 

Goggle : Tph bana leta yaar, Kitchen ka rasta bhul gaya tha kya ? ( Then you could have made it. )  
Kartik : Mujjhe kaise pata konsi cheez kaha rakhi hai. Aur koi nahi tha toh ... ( How will i know where is what ? And since no one was here ..... )  
Goggle : Toh ? ( Then ? )  
Kartik : *Grins* Toh mujjhe tu yaad aai . Haha .... ( Then you came to my mind. )  
Goggle : Breakfast toh bahana hai an . ( Breakfast is just an excuse isn't it ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa matlab ? ( What do you mean ? )  
Goggle : Aman ko mana na hai na tujjhe ? *laughs* How freaking cute kartik .... ahaha . ( You wanna please Aman don't you ? )

*Kartik heads to the kitchen not knowing what to say*

Goggle : Sharma gaya kya ? ahaha .... ( You're blushing . )   
Kartik : Meri madat karegi yaa nahi ? ( Will you help me or not ? )  
Goggle : Of course karungi. ( I will .)

```````````````````````````````````

It's 7 AM everyone start to get down one after another. 

Goggle : Goodmorning ..... Breakfast taiyar hai ahjao sab loog. ( Breakfast is ready, Come and eat ,people. )  
Sunaina : Kisne banaya ?   
Goggle : Kartik ne ...   
Chaman : Kartik ?   
Champa : Kyaa ? 

*The tripathi's look shocked.*

Sunaina : Kartik beta tumne itni takleef kyun li ? ( Why did you take the trouble ? )  
Kartik : Ismeh takleef kaisi mummy ? Goggle ne madat ki ishi liye bana paya. ( What's the trouble here mom, goggle had helped me cook. )  
Sankar : Waise banaya kya hai ? ( What's for breakfast ? )  
Goggle : Chole Bhature.  
Sunaina : Arey waah ..... Aman ka favorite hai .... ( Wow, it's aman's favorite. )

*Kartik looks around but Aman is nowhere to be seen.*

Kartik : Aman kaha hai ? ( Where's Aman ? )  
Keshav : Bhaiya toh soo rahe hai. ( He's still sleeping.)  
Kartik : Ohhhh..... koi baat nahi aap sab log khaiye naa . ( It's ok , You all please start. )  
Sankar : Tum bhi baitho khane kartik. ( You join us too kartik. )   
Kartik : Nahi papa, Aman uthega toh uske saath kha lunga. ( No dad, I'll eat with Aman once he's awake. )

*Everyone looks delighted and the breakfast goes well but kartik is still upset, everyone is off to their works but Aman isn't down yet.*

Goggle : Kya hua ? ( What's wrong ? )  
Kartik : Abb tak aya nahi. ( He's not here yet.)  
Goggle : Ek kaam karr , Tu he uske liye khana le jaa uske room par aur khila de apne haato se. ( You go to his room with the food and feed him. )  
Kartik : Not a bad idea.   
Goggle : Like always right ? *chuckles*  
Kartik : Chal chal itni bhi kush matt ho. ( Don't be so pleased now. )  
Goggle : Ab jaa bhi . ( Now go )

*Kartik lifts the plate and goes upstairs to aman's room, Aman is awake and reading a novel, kartik opens the door and peeks in.*

Kartik : Ahum Ahum....

*Aman gives kartik a side look and a strange stare before he goes back to his novel*

Kartik : Andar ah jau ? ( Shall i come in ? )

*Aman looks away and pretends like he didn't hear anything.*

Kartik : *Chuckles* I'll take that as a yes.

*As he steps in*

Kartik : I've brought you food.  
Aman : *Does not answer.......*  
Kartik : Ab bhi gussa ho ? ( Are you still angry ? )  
Aman : .......

*Kartik places the plate at the table and inches closer to Aman who pretends like his eyes are still glued to the novel*

Kartik : Aman .... ?   
Aman : *Turns a page of the novel*  
Kartik : Arey ... 

*Kartik snatches the novel from aman's hand.*

Aman : Kyaa mazak hai subhe subhe ? ( What's all this nonsense early in the morning ? )  
Kartik : *makes a puppy face* Ab bhi naraz ho mujjse. ( Are you still angry with me ? )  
Aman : *Grumps*  
Kartik : *stares at aman*  
Aman : What ?   
Kartik : Nothing , itne pyare chehre pe inta gussa *Grins*. ( anger in such an amazing person's face ? )

*Aman almost laughs, He knows he won't be able to ignore kartik anymore.*

Aman : ...........

*Kartik cups Aman's face with both his hands*

Kartik : You Look really cute . *chuckles*  
Aman : *Laughs feeling defeated* Kartik tum bhi naaa ......

End of chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add another cliff hang but that would drive you people insane for sure *ahaha*. Stay tuned for chapter 8, unexpected twist is ready.   
> Ta Ta .


	8. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say.

( *Previously on jitushman bhava* )

*Kartik cups Aman's face with both his hands*

Kartik : You Look really cute . *chuckles*  
Aman : *Laughs feeling defeated* Kartik tum bhi naaa ......

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Continues

Kartik : Ab yeh khalo. ( Now have this. )

*Kartik lifts the plate from the table and sits at aman's bed right next to him.*

Aman : CHOLE PURI ? Oh snap......   
Kartik : Tumhe bahot pasand hai na ? ( You like it a lot don't you ? )  
Aman : Kuch Zyada he pasand hai. ( A little too much. )

*Aman tries to grab the plate but kartik moves it away, Aman ends up catching a fist full of nothing.*

Aman : What the ....... ?  
Kartik : Itni ahsani se nahi. *winks* ( Not this easily. )  
Aman : Ummm.... Accha what can i do ?   
Kartik : Mujjhe maaf kardo. ( Please forgive me. )

*Aman can see the truth in kartik's eyes, So bright and full of evergreen spirit., Aman inches closer to kartik and pulls him for a tight hug.*

Aman : Kardunga maaf , lekin ek sharth parr. ( I will forgive you, but on one condition. )  
Kartik : Anything for you. Bas hukum karo. *chuckles* ( Just demand it )  
Aman : Tumhe mujjhe apne haato se khilana padhega. ( You need to feed it to me with your own hands. )

*Kartik pulls back and glares at Amans eyes in shock*

Aman : Kyaa hua ? ( What happened ? )  
Kartik : I thought you would never ask. i..... i......  
Aman : I .. Y.... chodo mujjhe bahott bhook lagi hai kartik. ( Drop this, I'm really hungry kartik.)  
Kartik : Awwwww. Chehra dekho apna *laughs* ( Look at your face. )

*Kartik lifts the plate, Tears a portion of puri and dips it in chole, Gently getting close to Aman*

Kartik :Here comes the aeroplane.  
Aman : *Laughs* Kartik ...STOP IT.   
Kartik : Ahaha ... but .. why ?   
Aman : Just because you are feeding me does not me i am a todler *laughs*  
Kartik : You are not but ....   
Aman : But kya ? ( What ? )

*Happened again, kartik is lost in Aman's ocea eyes. He has no control on what he speaks next.*

Kartik : L.O.V.E .......  
Aman : Huh ? Kya ? *Laughs* ( What ? )

*Kartik is finally back to his senses and immediately regrets what he says*

Kartik : Kya ? ( What ? )  
Aman : Love ? kisa love ? ( Who's love ? )

*Kartik has no answers , he quickly changes the topic and stuffs food in aman's mouth , not letting him utter another word.*

Kartik : Apples...... Do you like apples ?   
Aman : Tum na mujjhe samaj he nahi aate *Grins* ( Sometimes i realy don't understand you. )

*The plate goes empty in a few moments*

Kartik : Ksa tha ? ( How was it ? )  
Aman : bahot accha. ( Really good.)

*Aman looks at the plate again*

Aman : Mummy toh itni acchi nahi bana pati..... ( Mom isn't able to cook it so well. )  
Kartik : Kyun ki yeh bhi mummy ne nahi banaya hai.. ( Because it's not made by mom )  
Aman : Toh ? aur kaun ?........*Looksat Kartik's face*

*Kartik gently places his hand on aman's shoulder and smiles*

Aman : Noo way.... Yeh ..tumne banaya hai ? ( You made this ? )  
kartik : ok, that was rude. Meh khana nahi bana sakta kya ? ( Do you think i can't cook ? )  
Aman : Noo, but .....   
Kartik : Why can't you appriciate anything ?   
Aman : Arey , Tum toh gussa ho gaye *Smruks* ( Don't get mad. )

*Kartik gets up and faces the wall with hands folded*

Aman : Arey , Kartik ....meri baat toh suno . ( Just listen to me once. )  
Kartik : Kyaa baki reh gaya hai ? ( What else is remaining now ?)  
Aman : Kartik......

*kartik leaves before aman grabs his wrist*

Aman : Let's not do this again .  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )   
Aman : Rewrite history ?   
Kartik : Huh ?   
Aman : Common we already did this yesterday .*Laughs*  
Kartik : Tumhe abhi bhi mazak karna hai ? *Grumps* ( You're still in a mood to joke ? )

*Sunanina's voice can heard in middle of their argument.*

Sunaina : Kartik beta , Aman Beta ?   
Kartik : ........  
Aman : ........ Ab tumne kya kiya ? ( What did you do now ? )  
Kartik : Shut up Aman. Ji mummy ? ( Yes mom. )  
Sunaina : Dono zara niche aao , kuch kaam hai. ( Both of you come doenstairs, I have work for you. )  
Aman : Ji mummy , Ah rahe hai. ( ok mom, We're comming.)

*Karman head downstairs where sunaina is found waiting*

Sunaina : Kartik beta ?   
Aman : Ji mummy ? ( Yes mom ? )  
Sunaina : Tera naam kartik hai kya ? ( You're name isn't kartik right ? )  
Aman : Sorry Mummy.  
Kartik : *Laughs*

*Sunaina inches closer to kartik*

Sunaina : Kartik , Do you mind to go to the market ?  
Kartik : No mummy , bilkul nahi. ( No mom)  
Aman : Kartik akele kaise jayega mummy ? Kho jayega akela. ( How will kartik go alone mom ? He'll get lost. )  
Goggle : Toh tu chala jaa na kartik k sath. ( They why don't you tag along ? )  
Kartik : I'll be fine , *Stares At Aman* Isko bahot kaam honge naa . ( He might have a lot of work )

*Aman smiles and whispers to kartik*

Aman : Hum apni argument baad meh continue karlenge abhi please akele jane ki zidd matt karo. ( We will continue our argument later now please don't be stubborn. )   
Sunaina : Yeh tum dono kyaa batain karr rahe ho. ( What are you two talking about ? )  
Aman : Kuch nahi mummy, Hum jate hai, chalo kartik. ( Nothing mom, We will go now, Let's go kartik. )  
Kartik : Parr.....

*Kartik does not get a chance to complete his sentence, Aman holds his wrist and pulls him out.*  
*Mean while inside the house*

Goggle : Thanks mummy.Keshav jaldi chall woh nikal jayenge. ( Keshav make it quick, we're gonna lose them. )  
keshav : Why do you wanna follow them ?   
Goggle : For once just listen to me and come.  
Keshav : FINE

Aman : Gussa chodo. ( Don't get mad. )  
Kartik : You know i could do this better alone.   
Aman : Bahot bheed hoti hai waha , tumhe iss jaghe k baremeh kuch bhi pata nahi hai. ( That place is full of people, And you don't even know this place. )  
Kartik : I'll be fine. I am kartik Singh .Luhar ka beta. ....( Son of a blacksmith. )  
Aman : You will surely get lost.   
Kartik : Watch me. 

*A few moments pass as kartik tends to lead the way, He's conpletely clueless and seriously does not know where the hell is he going.*  
*Goggle and keshav manage to keep tem in their sight and decide that keshav will go after aman whereas goggle will follow kartik*

Aman : Kyaa hua ? ( What's wrong ? )  
Kartik : ...... nothing  
Aman : Admit it kartik , you've lost already *chuckes*  
Kartik : Noo. i'll figure it out.

*Karman have been going round and round but kartik just isn't accepting the fact that he's lost*

Kartik : Let's take a left here.   
Aman : *laughs*   
Kartik : Kyaa hua ? ( What happened ? )  
Aman : This is the third time that we've ended up here and decided to take a left turn.  
Kartik : Oh..... Sacchi ? *awkward*

*Aman inches closer to kartik*

Aman : *still laughing* Mere pyaare city guy. Meh harr gaya ok ? tum jeet gaye aab tum mere saath chaloge * chuckles*. ( My dear city guy, I've lost , You win ok ? Now you're comming with me. )  
Kartik : *feeling proud* Dekha kaha tha na *Laughs* (See i had told you. )

*Aman checks his wrist watch,it's 4:01 already and they are late.*

Aman : Humare pass bilkul time nahi hai kartik. ( We don't have time kartik. )  
Kartik : Oh shit....  
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
kartik : Akshay will be there any moment.   
Aman : Why do you always do this to me ?   
Kartik : *hehe ?* sorry ?   
Aman : Chalo abhi jaldi. ( let's go now. )  
Kartik : but we aren't done with shopping .   
Aman : WE DON'T HAVE TIME.   
Kartik : Parr mummy tumhe marr dalengi. ( Mom will kill you.) 

*Aman chuckles*

Aman : Koi nayi baat nahi hai. (Nothing new.)  
Kartik : I'm so sorry Aman.   
Aman : We don't have time for this. 

*Aman grabs kartiks wrist and off they go running , dogeing people and crates on their way.*

Aman : Mummy toh marengi he, uske pehle meh tumhe zaroor marr dunga. ( Mom will surely kill me but before that you're gonna die. )  
Kartik : ........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still nothing to say, i know this chapter was horrible but this was required for the future chapters which i will be posting soon. : ))


	9. First Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i'm not late.This is a long chapter though.

(Previously on jitushman bhava)

( Aman : Mummy toh marengi he, uske pehle meh tumhe zaroor marr dunga. ( Mom wil surely kill me but before that you're gonna die. )  
Kartik : ........ )

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Few moments later they are at the porch of the house completely tired.There's no sign of akshay or kartik's seldon.*

Kartik : Are you sure that akshay was gonna be back ?  
Aman : Haan , usne kaha tha k woh shaam ko car ki delievery kardega. ( Ya, he said he would do the delievery this evening.)  
Kartik : Congratulations ...... Humne mummy ki shopping bhi nahi ki . ( We didn't even complete mom's shopping. )  
Aman : Oh wow. I'm dead now......  
Goggle : Not so soon.

*Goggle and keshav appear with a bag full of groceries*

Kartik : Tu ? ( You ? )  
Aman : Kaise ? ( How ? )  
keshav : We knew it was gonna happen.   
Goggle : Exactly.

*Karman sill confused, Looking into each others eyes*

Kartik : What ....  
Aman : Is happenening ?  
Goggle : Why are you completing each others lines ? *laughs*  
Aman : Goggle sach bol yeh kyaa hoo raha hai ? ( Speak the truth goggle what is happening ? )  
Goggle : Before you left, we had a call from akshay. Aur mummy ne bol diya ki kal subbhe car deke jana.  
Kartik : Parr kyun ? ( But why ? )  
Goggle : Because it's already late  
Keshav : Aur taiji nahi chahti k aap night meh driving karo. ( And she does not want you to drive at night. )

*Goggle hands the bags to Aman and sends aman inside followed by keshav*

Goggle : Tujhe abi bhi jana hai ? ( You still wanna go ? )  
Kartik : Mann nahi karr raha lekin mere pass option bhi nahi hai. ( I really don't wanna but i don't have any other option. )  
Goggle : What about your love story ?   
Kartik : Oh the one that's impossibe ?   
Goggle : Impossible nahi hai kartik. i've seen the way aman agrees with you. ( It's not impossible kartik. )  
Kartik : I don't know , tu kyaa bol rahe hai. ( What are you saying.)  
Goggle : He's sad that you're leaving.   
Kartik : He'll be back to normal after some days.  
Goggle : Aur tu ? teri feelings ka kya ? ( And you ? What about your feelings ? )

*Kartik tries to leave but goggle blocks his way*

Goggle : That didn't answer my question.   
Kartik : I'll ...........  
Goggle : I'll kya ? ( What ? )

*Kartik get's irritated*

Goggle : Bol.........  
Kartik *yells* : I'LL BURY THEM......SIX FEET UNDER.......  
Goggle : You're really stubborn, But listen to me kartik singh. I won't let that happen.

*Goggle snaps her finger in kartik's*

*Kartik is deeply moved by goggle's words.*

Goggle : I know you love him kartik.  
Kartik : Haan karta hoon pyaar, shayad khudse zyada. *sobs* ( Yes, I love him, maybe more than i love myself. )

*Kartik regrets everyword he says, He's frozen*

Goggle : Abey , itna pyaar karta hai toh Q jane k bare meh soch raha hai ?  
Kartik : ........ Mujjhe jana he padega goggle, My feelings won't make any sense to him.   
Goggle : You haven't even tried yet dumb soul.  
Kartik : I don't even wanna,I might end up losing him, Goggle dekh i've lost a lot of important people in my life already. i cannot afford to lose him too.  
Goggle : You're talking about your family ?   
Kartik : *sobs* Let's not bring that out goggle .......

*Just as kartik is about to talk sunaina walks out of the house*

Sunaina : Tum dono ko bhook nahe hai kyaa ? Chalo aao khana taiyar hai thanda ho jayega . ( Aren't you people hungry ? Come in dinner is ready ? )

*Goggle and sunaina head inside leaving kartik alone for a moment .. kartik closes his eyes remembering each and every moment since the day he arrived here ...  
Tears start flowing down his cheeks and every piece of memory waves all over his mind over and over again ...

*It's been more than 5 minutes that the dinner is ready and the entire Tripathi family is present except for Aman & Kartik. Goggle leaves and heads to the porch of the house where kartik sits with hands placed on his head trying his best not to let another drop of tear roll down his cheeks.* 

Goggle : Everyone is waiting inside kartik. Please kahana khane ah jao ( please come and eat your food )  
kartik : I.... I am really not in a mood goggle.  
Goggle : Meh kuch nahi sunne wali chupchap ah aur khana khale ( I don't wanna listen to anything ,you are coming in with me )  
kartik : Bu..But.....  
Goggle : No Butts . Come now

Goggle tends to drag kartik inside the house

kartik : Fine , I'm coming .

*As the entire family is settled goggle and kartik show up.*

Sunaina : Kartik beta kitni derr kardi aane meh ( Kartik Son, what took you so long ? )  
Kartik : Sorry Mummy , Meh bahar he tha ( Sorry Mom , I was just outside )

Kartik does not realize that he accidentally called Sunaina Mom till keshav points it out.

Keshav : loh taiji ko ek aur beta mil gaya . ( Look Mrs Tripathi just got another son )

*The smiles on everybody's faces makes kartik feel better. He'd always dreamed of having a loving family and now seeing everybody treat him with so much love as if he no longer was that stranger gave him a sweet sensation of warmth.*

*Kartik is lost in his own world until Goggle shakes him calling his name for who knows how many times*

Goggle : Kartik ?  
Kartik : .............  
Goggle : KARTIKKKK...... ?  
Kartik : huh ? kyaa hua ? ( What happened ? )  
Goggle : kaha khoo jata hai baar baar , Sit down ( Why are you always lost ?)

*kartik sits right next to Goggle and just as he starts he finds a chair empty . He looks around and the entire family is present except for Aman. Kartik pulls goggle and whispers in her ear.*

Kartik : Aman kaha hai ? ( Where is Aman ? )  
Goggle : Maine toh notice he nahi kiya . Ruk Poochti hoon ( I didn't even notice, wait i'll ask )  
Goggle : Hey , kisi ne Aman ko dekha hai kya ? ( Has anyone seen Aman ? )

*Everybody stares at each other , Sunaina comes running out of the kitchen*

Sunaina : kyaa ? Aman abhi tak khane nahi aaya ? ( what ? Aman isn't here yet ? )  
Champa : Nahi aaya tabhi toh Goggle bol rahe hai na didi. ( No , that's why goggle brought this topic didi )  
Sunaina : heyy Bhagwan , Yeh ladka bhi pata nahi kyaa karta rehta hai hamesha. ( Oh God , who knows what he's always up to )

*Sunaina walks near the stairs and calls Aman's name.*

Sunaina : Aman ?

*[ Nope , no answer received ]*

Sunina : Yeh ladka bhi na bahot pareshan karta hai mujjhe . meh khud ja k bula k atti hoon. ( This boy troubles me a lot , i'll go call him myself )

*Just as Sunaina walks up goggle stops her from behind*

Goggle : Taiji aap kyun jaa rahi hoo ? Kartik usse le ayega na. ( Why are you getting troubled , Kartik will bring him don't worry )  
Chaman : Arey kartik jayega , usse lay ayega , itni derr meh toh khana thanda ho jayega. ( Kartik will go and bring him back but till that time the food will get cold )  
Champa : Toh kartik tum apna aur Aman ka khana lekar jao na upar saath meh kha lena . ( Then kartik why don't you take yours and Aman's plate upstairs, You two eat together)  
keshav : Ya , just make sure not to eat all of it , give some to Aman too.  
Google : Can't you stay quiet for sometime dumb ?

*Goggle turns around and hands kartik the food plates*

Goggle : Now go and please make sure he eats , Mera bhai hai woh. ( He's my bro after all )  
Kartik : Yaar tu mujjhe kyun fasa rahi hai , woh mujjse baat bhi nahi karega. ( Why are you throwing me under the bus, he won't even talk to me )  
Goggle : Ever heard about pehla pyaar ? ( First love ? )  
kartik : yes , but why did you bring this topic ?  
Goggle : Because you are his first love Kartik.

kartik yells "KYAA" ? ( WHAT ? ) being shocked and unable to digest this new information.

Shankar : kya hua ? kartik chillaye kyun ? ( Whats's wrong ? why did you scream kartik ? )

*Goggle quickly covers everything handling the situation like a mature and responsible adult.*

Goggle : Nothing , i was just saying there are a lot of mice upstairs so be careful.  
Keshav : kali gobi upar he toh store kiya hai ,hum toh khane wale nahi toh obviously ....... ( Black cauliflowers are stored upstairs , we aren't gonna eat them so obviously ........)  
Shankar : bas fir se kali gobi kali gobi karne lage sab log . ( Look , Again everybody started kali gobi story )  
Chaman : sab log ? hum toh khana kha rahe hai na toh sab loog kaise ? ( Everybody ? we all are eating here and we're bot even involved here. )  
Champa : First floor wale hai naa hum toh....  
Sunaina : Arey Arey ? champa fir se first floor ki batain ? ( Hold up, champa you again started talkingabout first floor ?)

*The Tripathi Parivaar gets in a clash with each other while keshav is busy recording everything on his tablet. Kartik can't stop but laugh at all these sweet arguments.*

Goggle : Tu jaa khana leke jaa upar . yeh sablog firse suru ho gaye mai yaha samhal ti hoon tu Aman k pass jaa. ( Kartik , you go upstairs , Everyone started fighting again i'll handle everything here you go to Aman.

*Saying this Goggle pushes kartik up the stairs*

*kartik walks towards Aman's room as the argument voices get inaudible with every step he takes. Kartik enters the room thinking he will find Aman asleep but Aman is nowhere to be seen. Kartik safely places the plates on the table and starts looking under the bed and behind curtains.*

Kartik : Aman ? kaha hoo ? ( where are you ? )

*The ventilation window at Aman's room seems to be wide open , wild wind starts blowing making the window creek , Kartik approaches near the window to close it and hears strange creeks on the roof.*

*Kartik : Ah man not again ? Is he ..... ?*

*kartik climbs out the window having strong grips on water pipes that leads him to the rooftop. Aman is sitting with folded legs facing the opposite direction looking at the moon and all the stars. Kartik starts takes small steps towards Aman.*

Kartik : Aman ?  
Aman : *Does not reply*

kartik continues to walk towards him as Aman speaks in a sad tone.

Aman : kyun Aaye ho yaha ? Chale jao. ( Why are you here ? please leave. )

Kartik finds it cute how Aman stays hot headed.

Kartik : oho , Lagta hai ki koi humse Naraz hai ? ( umm, Looks like someone is angry with me )  
Aman : Kartik Singh, please leave me alone.  
Kartik : Huh ? Kartik Singh ?

*kartik chuckles*

Kartik : Since when did we get so formal Aman ?  
Aman : Since the time you decided that you are gonna go back to delhi .

Kartik stops and stands still he wasn't really prepared for this . A huge wave of emotions hit him as those words enter his ears.

End of chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bomb is about to explode now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance, You'll soon know why. And i was about to split it into two chapters but i didn't i don't know why *sweat emoji* 8 - ))

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava )

Kartik : Since when did we get so formal Aman ?  
Aman : Since the time you decided that you are gonna go back to Delhi .

Kartik stops and stands still he wasn't really prepared for this . A huge wave of emotions hit him as those words enter his ears.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kartik : Yeh kyaa keh rahe ho ? ( What are you saying ? )  
Aman : The truth ? Right ?  
Kartik : I thought .... You .....  
Aman : Didn't really care ? 

*Kartik get's emotional. His eyes are full of fresh tears almost on the verge of falling down.*

Aman : Mere saath hamesha yahe hota hai kartik. ( This always happens to me kartik. )  
Kartik : .........  
Aman : If i end up being close to anybody, They vanish in an instant.   
Kartik : Meh yahe hoon Aman ... ( I am right here Aman.)

*Kartik inches closer to Aman*

Aman : You should leave kartik.   
Kartik : Meh yaha se nahi jane wala. ( I'm not going away from here. )  
Aman : I've had no one really close to me all these years and i've not said this but......  
Kartik : Kya ?.... ( But ? )  
Aman : You're precious to me.

*Kartik stands still completely frozen by Aman's words.*

Aman : it's really gonna be hard for me to forget you and move on like nothing has changed, All the time we've spend together since the time you arrived here were some of the most beautiful memories life has ever offered me.  
Kartik : You're making me emotional yaar. : (  
Aman : It's ok kartik, Tumhara career important hai and i'm fine with it. I'm really happy for you. ( You're career is important. )

*Kartik heads near aman and sits next to him, He turns to the other man and cups his face with is hands.*

Kartik : Look at me Aman ....   
Aman : ..........  
Kartik : I'm leaving, that does not end everything right ?   
Aman : Of course not...... 

*Aman is vulnerable, Tears start rolling down but he tries his best not to gasp*

Kartik : You are amazing. The best thing that's ever happened to me.   
Aman * smiles with tears* : I'll miss our fights.  
Kartik : I'll miss the entire family and more specifically YOU.   
Aman : .............  
Karik : You want a hug ?   
Aman : Do you need to ask ? 

*Katik gives Aman a tight hug with no intention of letting go any time soon.*  
*Aman finally feels better, It's warm and the only thing he wants right now*

*Karman stay together for what it seems likes ages but they don't know what the future holds. They are unprepared*

Aman : Delhi jake sabse pehle kyaa karoge ? ( What's thee first thing you'll do when you go to Delhi. )  
Kartik : Clean my apartment.... It's more like a pig's stay rather than humans. *chuckles*  
Aman : Messy ? *Laughs*  
Kartik : Bahot... ( A lot. )

*Kartik finally remembers he had brought food with him.*

Kartik : Meh toh bhool he gaya...... ( I almost forgot it.)  
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : Meh khana leke aaya tha. Tumhare kamre k table pe rakha hai. (i had brought food, it's on your room's table. )  
Aman : Jane bhi doo. waise bhi mujjhe khane kaa toh bilkul mann nahi hai. ( It's alright. I am not in a mood to eat anyway. )  
Kartik : As if i ever listen to you. *laughs*

*Kartik stands and heads towards the water pipes to get down through the window.*

Aman : You're comfortable with it aren't you ?   
Kartik : Comfortable ?   
Aman : Haan, Itni baar ah chuke ho ab toh adat si ho gai hogi na ? ( Ya , you've been here a couple of times now. )  
Kartik : If risking life sounds comfortable then yes... *grins*  
Aman : Turn right ........  
Kartik : ...... why ?....

*Kartik turns right and a door can be seen that is connected to a staircase*

Kartik : Why did i not notice that before ? Wait .. WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS ?   
Aman : Relax *ahaha*  
Kartik : Toh uss raat , this was where i was carried to your room ? ( That night. )  
Aman : Obviously, You wouldn't even be here if i would have tried to carry you through that window *Chuckles*  
Kartik : I could have died those couple of times.

*Aman whispers in a low voice*

Aman : I wouldn't let that happen.  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : Abhi tumne kyaa kaha ? (What did you just say ? )  
Aman : Oh nothing.... I....uh...   
Kartik : I...... Kya ? (what ?)  
Aman : I'm hungry....  
Kartik : Ummm i don't think i will ever understand you Aman *Laughs*ht

*Kartik heads down and returns in a few moments. He's carrying a plate*

Aman : I really don't wanna eat.  
Kartik : Pata hai , mujjhe bhi khane ka mann nahe hai. ( I know, Even i don't feel like eating anything. )  
Aman : Toh ?.... ( Now ? )  
Kartik : We're gonna share a plate *smiles*   
Aman : If only you're ready to feed me again. *laughs*  
Kartik : I thought you would never ask *smirks*

*There are strange noises coming from behind the door, Floor creaks. Aman is too busy and lost in that moment but kartik notices it.*

Kartik : Kuch sunai diya ? ( Did you hear something ? )  
Aman : Yaa, i can hear me chew.   
Kartik : Noo , i'm serious. catch this i'll be back.  
Aman : .......... Be back soon ? Wait why did i say that ?   
Kartik : Probably coz you're scared here alone *winks*  
Aman : i would never come here in the first place pagal.

*Kartik leaves and checks behind the door, There's no sign of anybody but a sticky note catches his eye.*

The Sticky Note : I didn't want to disturb so i'm leaving this, You should call it a night and send Aman to his room. 

*Kartik looks back at Aman who's been calling his name for ages. he grabs the note and keeps it in his pocket, returning back to aman*

Kartik : Jaldi khao, it's really late and we should call it a night. ( Eat quick )  
Aman : Kyun ? Asa kyaa hua ? ( Why ? What's wrong ? )  
Kartik : Nothing just don't wanna leave tomorrow without saying a final goodbye *chuckles*.  
Aman : Was that really necessary to remind ?*sadly grins*  
Kartik : Ummm..... Sorry ; - ) 

*A few moments later karman return back downstairs and hug each other before calling it a night*

*Kartik returns, Aman heads to is room and closes the door from behind efore almost screaming seeing goggle there*

Aman : *Gasp* What the ......... ?   
Goggle : Mere saath chall. ( Come with me ? )  
Aman : Kaha ? ( Where ? )   
Goggle : Don't question much just come with me.   
Aman : Ok then.....*sights* .....After you.

*Goggle leads as they quietly sneak downstairs to the master bed room*

*The entire family is present there and goggle closes the door from behind*

Aman : koi mujjhe batayega yeh kyaa hai ? ( Is anyone gonna say what's happening ? )  
Sunaina : Hum sab ko tumse kuch baat karni hai ,Aman beta. ( We all need to talk to you, Aman. )

*Aman sits near sankar and the family gets into some really serious conversation*

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning ..

*Kartik is woken up by keshav*

Keshav : Kartik bhaiya jaldi utho ? .....( Wake up ).  
Kartik : Ummmm goggle 5 minute aur please. ( 5 minutes more please. )  
Keshav : It's already here ?   
Kartik : Ummmm ? *still sleepy*  
Keshav : Akshay has delieved yor seldon an hour ago.   
Kartik : KYAAA ? *Gets up and out of the bed*

*Kartik rushes out to the porch of the house and his car is right in front of him*  
*Keshav follows kartik till the porch*

Keshav : Itni bhi kya jaldi hai apko jane ki ? bhage kyun ? ( Why were you in such a hurry ? You wanna leave ASAP ?)  
Kartik : Nahi... ( Nooo.)

*champa calls kartik*

Champa : Kartik ? Nasta karne ah jao . ( Come and have your breakfast. )  
Kartik : Ji chachi, Fresh hoke aata hoon. ( I'll go get fresh first. )

*Kartik goes back to his room while goggle preapares his plate, Just as kartik goes to eat he peeks in amans room and there's no sign of him, Kartik goes to the kitchen where sankar,sunaina,chaman,champa along with goggle and keshav are waiting for him.*

Kartik : Aaj aap sab ? ( You're all here today ? )  
Sunaina : Haan toh, Who would miss a chance to have breakfast with you today ? (yup.)

*Kartik smiles at sunainas words before getting interrupted by goggle*

Goggle : Chall bhi aab, Khana thanda ho jayega. ( Common now, food is getting cold. )

*Kartik leans and whispers at goggle's ear*

Kartik : Aman kaha hai ? ( Where is Aman ? )  
Goggle : Mujjhe kyaa pata hoga yahe kahi tu khane baith jaa. ( How am i supposed to know that he might be here somewhere, you sit and eat for now. )

*Kartik grabs his plate and starts eating, his eyes are still looking around to catch sight of aman who is nowhere to be seen.*

Sankar : Delhi jake humhe bhool toh nahe jao ge na kartik ? ( You won't forget us after returning to Delhi right ? )  
Chaman : Kaisi baat kar rahe hai bhai saab ? ( what kind of question is that ? )  
Kartik : Aap logon ko toh kabhi bhi nahi bhulunga, Aap loog toh meri family hoo. ( I will never , You people are my family. )  
Champa : Tumhari bahot yaad ayegi kartik. ( We'll miss you a lot kartik. )  
Kartik : Main bhi taiji. ( Me too.)

*The breakfast gets over and there's still no sign of aman, Sunaina asks kartik to change into something more comfortable before leaving and send kartik to his room.*

*Kartik heads to his room and lockes the door*  
*He's ready in a few moments but does not want to leave, before heading down he checks aman's room for the last time and still it's empty.*

Goggle : KARTIK ? 

*Kartik rushes downstair in the hope of seeing aman but he's still no where to be found*

Kartik : Goggle Aman kaha hai ? ( Where on earth is he ? )  
Goggle : Mujjhe kyaa pata, mummy bula rahe hai. ( How will i know, Mom is calling you.)

*Kartik is all set, ready to leave, He hugs everybody a goodbye*

*Sunaina is the one who's most emotional of them all, Kartik approaches sunaina.*

Kartik : Chalta hoon mummy. ( I'll leave now mom.)  
Sunaina : Delhi Meh jatehe call karna hummhe. ( Call as soon as you reach delhi. )  
Kartik : Ji mummy. (Yes mom. )

*Kartik turns around for the last time to see the entire family and aman is still no where to be seen, Kartik is sad and mad at the same time.*

Kartik : How could he do this to me. Last time milne bhi nahi aaya. ( He didn't even come to meet me for the last time.)

*Just as kartik is about to enter into the car a whistle forces him to look ahead*  
The voice : Ahum Ahum.  
Kartik *Turns around : .......... What the .......... ? *Gasp*.

End of chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER. Yes that's kinda like my specialty now. Stay tuned for the next chapter . *The awkward sweat emoji* : ))


	11. Off to Delhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing here ,ENJOY : )

( Previously on jitushman bhava )

*Just as kartik is about to enter into the car a whistle forces him to look ahead*  
The voice : Ahum Ahum.  
Kartik *Turns around : .......... What the .......... ? *Gasp*.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*It's Aman , Neatly dressed with a suitcase by his side*

Kartik : Where the hell were you yaar ? Subhe see dhoond raha hoon ? ( I'll been looking for you since morning. )  
Aman : Chillo matt, Attack ah jayega *chuckles* ( Don't yell, i'll get an attack.* )

*Kartik turns to goggle as she inches closer to kartik*

Goggle : Happy ?  
Kartik : You mean ... ? ....... wait ......... is it ........ is he ?  
Goggle : Zyada excited matt ho. he's coming with you idiot. *smiles and hugs him* ( Don't get so excited, he's comming with you. )  
Kartik : But how ..... i mean . Yeh kaise hua ? ( How did this happen ? )  
Goggle : Maine kaha tha naa, I won't let this end . ( I had told you. )  
Kartik : You're the best goggle , love you yaar.  
Goggle : Wada karr mere bhai ka khyaal rakhega. ( Promise me, You'll take care of him.)

*Their conversation is interrupted by Sunaina.*

Sunaina : Kartik beta jaldi jao. Derr ho jayegi. ( Kartik son, make it quick you're gonna be late. )  
Kartik : Iska matlab aap sab ko pata tha ? ( So you all knew about this ? )  
Chaman : Haan toh *Smiles* ( Of course.)  
Champa : Goggle ka idea tha beta. ( It was all goggles plan son. )  
Sunaina : Waise bhi, Aman bahot alsi hai yaha parr reh kar karta bhi kyaa. ( After all aman is really lazy, What would he do staying here ? )  
Keshav : Haan , khane k alawa. ( Except eating 24/7 ) 

*The entire family laughs listening to keshav except aman who stands at a distance feeling humiliated by his own family.*

Aman : Kartik chalo yaar. ( Kartik, let's go man. )  
Kartik : You're more excited than i am *Laughs*

*Karman wave a final good bye, before kartik gives a tight hug to everyone.*  
*Kartik helps aman stuff his suitcase in and revs the engine.In no time they are out in the highway with magnificent view all around.*

Kartik : I don't get this ?  
Aman : Get what ?  
Kartik : So you knew all of this ? Then what was that yesterday night at the rooftop ? Acting bahot accha karte ho Aman. ( You act really well.)  
Aman : Nahi , i wasn't acting at all..... I did not know anything. (No)  
Kartik : Haan Haan , sab loog milke mujjhe pagal bana rahe the na ? ( Yaa the whole family was turning me mad right ? )  
Aman : Noo, Goggle ka plan tha. ( It was all goggles idea. )  
Kartik : Plan ? Arey tumhe plan karne kaa time kab mila ? ( When did you get time ? )  
Aman : kal raat jab tum chale gaye aapne room meh. tab goggle mere kamre meh thi. Woh mujjhe niche leke chali gai aur pura parivaar wahe tha. ( Yesterday night when you went back to your room, Goggle was there in my room, she took me downstairs where the entire family was present. )

*Kartik looks shocked*

Kartik : Damn how did i not hear a thing ?  
Aman : Coz you're def i guess. *Ahaha*  
Kartik : Go on what happened next ?  
Aman : Toh we had a long discussion aur mummy ne bola k tu kartik k saath delhi chala jaa. Waise bhi akele rehta hai, ushe company milegi. ( Then mom was like you should go to Delhi with kartik, He lives alone and he'll get company too.)  
Kartik : Toh tumhe aane kaa man nahi tha ? ( So you didn't wanna come ? )  
Aman : Bilkul nahi .... ( No )

*Kartik hits the breaks and turns to Aman, who's laughing*

Aman : Mazak karr raha tha kartik. Chill . ( I was just kidding kartik. )  
Kartik : I was honestly gonna kick you out right now. *smiles*

*Kartik continues driving, They keep talking, trying to find their common interests. Time Flies without Karman knowing it.*

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*It's 7:15 PM and they are almost at kartiks apartment, completely tired*

Kartik : Meh ghar jakke khana nahe banane wala yaar. bahot thaka hua hoon. ( I'm not gonna cook when we reach home man, i'll seriously tired.)  
Aman : So that means ?........  
Kartik : We're having dinner out today.  
Aman : Fine with me. *Smiles*  
Kartik : Ek bahot acchi pizza place hai, 15 mins durr . ( There's a really amazing pizza place just 15 mins ahead. )  
Aman : Then , Pizza it is. 

*In a few moments kartik parks his seldon and heads to the pizza place with Aman*

Aman : Damn , Jagha acchi hai. ( The place is good. )  
Kartik : Maine choose kiya hai accha toh hoga he. ( I was the one to chose this place obviously it was gonna be good. )  
Aman : True 

*They are seated in a corner table besides the window finally feeling relaxed*

Kartik : Hungry ? 

*Aman is already turning over the menu pages*

Aman : Is that even a question ? 

*SNAP , there's a power cut off in the city.*

Kartik : Waah , abb lag raha hai ki delhi aaya hoon.*chuckles* ( Now i feel like i'm finally home. )

*A waiter soon approaches with a candle and places it in the table, standing besides waiting for karman to order*

Kartik : You choose, and be quick.  
Aman : There's a time limit ?  
Kartik : Nahi..... Fine take your time. 

*Aman pulls the waiter down and whispers the order into his ears, The waiter leaves and kartik is left staring at aman.*

Aman : Kyaa hua ? ( What's wrong ? )  
Kartik : Asa kyaa order kiya ? ( What did you order ? )  
Aman : Chodo na .... ayega toh pata chal he jayega. ( Leave that , you'll find it out soon. )  
Kartik : Fair enough !

*Kartik is busy showing his trick to aman playing with fire*

Kartik : And woop and waap , Dekha ..... kaisa laga ? *Chuckles* ( See ? , How was it ? )

*Aman is clearly bored*

Aman : Asa laag raha hai jaise, I'm in a date with a toddler who thinks he's a superman or something. *Laughs* ( I feel like. )  
Kartik : Fine , You better find a shelter then because this toddler is gonna go alone now. *Winks*  
Aman : Really ? *Stares*  
Kartik : *Laughs* Chehra dekho apna . ahaha ......... ( Look at your face. )  
Aman : I know , Tired......

End of chapter - 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not end this one with a cliff hang , But Honestly speaking Don't you people love cliff hangers ? i mean they make you excited for the next chapter. It surely works for me, i love cliff hangers as much as i hate them. Oh and since karman have arrived at Delhi, i'm sure you people remember kartik saying he was gonna clean his apartment. Well then i hope i will be able to make it interesting and not actually ruin it. And it was a short chapter i know but i promise next one will be a little more longer. Also Apologizes in advance coz i really don't know how to type in Hindi as i am not Indian . But i still do it because let's be honest here the English translation usually don't give justice to the actual words.  
> As per usual : )
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter  
> Stay tuned for more .  
> I normally update every other day ; - )  
> Ta Ta


	12. City Lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is wrong with me, i mean my title writing abilities lmao.

( Previously on jitushman bhava )

Kartik : *Laughs* Chehra dekho apna . ahaha ......... ( Look at your face. )  
Aman : I know , Tired......

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kartik : More than just tired.  
Aman : Bhooka ? ( Hungry ? )  
Kartik : BINGO.  
Aman : So where's my prize ?  
Kartik : You're getting a roof above your head.  
Aman : *Smiles* Fair enough. 

*A few moments later the pizza arrives but the light is still out, The candles Get replaced with new ones.*

Kartik : Pepperoni..... ?  
Aman : Haan toh ? ( Yaa so ? )  
Kartik : Pehle kyun nahi bata ya. Tum na bahot nautaunki ho *chuckles* ( Why didn't you tell me this earlier ? You're Dramatic AF. )  
Aman : Tum subhe se bole jaa rahe ho thakte nahi ho kyaa ? ( You've been talking since morning, Aren't you ever tired ? )  
Kartik : Tum hoo na yaha toh bass kafi ho.*Smile* ( Yu're here, and it's enough. )  
Aman : You are Amazing and so full of surprises *smiles*.  
Kartik : Oho .. lucky me .... Aman ji ne tarif ki ? *laughs*  
Aman : Bas Bas. Khalo, Khana thanda hoo raha hai. ( Fine Fine, Eat it now, Food is getting cold. )  
Kartik : Like my mood after you said that......  
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : Kuch nahi.....arey kitna bolte hoo khalo, na thanda ho jayega. ( nothing.... You talk too much, eat it fast,it's getting cold. )  
Aman : *Laughs* Abeyy ? Meri billi mujhe se meow ? 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*The pizza is over, it's raining heavy outside, The weather is chilly. Kartik has his wind cheater on but Aman is on Half sleeves.*

Kartik : Tumhe thand nahi lagti ? ( Don't you feel cold ? )  
Aman : *sheviring* Noo ...HA..... I'm all golden.  
Kartik : Nautanki *laughs* Mujhse drama kyun ?  
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )

*Kartik takes his windcheater off and wraps it around Aman with a huge grin on his face.*

Aman : Arey ?.... Parr... ( Huh ?.........But... )  
Kartik : Shush ...... It's ok. I promised Goggle i'd take good care of you.  
Aman : Tum Itne acche kyun ho *smiles* ( Why are you so nice ? )  
Kartik : Let's say, I was born with kindness *winks*. Chalo aab. ( Let's go now. )

*Kartik gets the bill done and moves out with Aman, Kartik is getting wet but Aman is protected under kartik's windcheater. Aman stops walking and waits for kartik to notice*

Kartik : Abb bas 15 mins aur hum ghar pe honge Huh ?. ( Now 15 minutes and we're home huh ? )

*There's no answer*

Kartik : Aman ? ...... 

*Turns side and finds him missing.*

Kartik : Kaha chala gaya yeh ? ( Where did he go now ? )

*Aman's loud voice calls kartik's name from behind him.*

Aman : KARTIKKKKKK ? 

*Kartik turns around and spots Aman standing still.*

Kartik : Tumhe kyaa hua ruk kyun gaye ? ( What happened to you, why did you stop ? )  
Aman : Tum bheeg rahe hoo. ( You're getting wet. )  
Kartik : Toh kyaa hua ? ( Then what ? )  
Aman : AKELE ? ( Alone. )  
Kartik : If you're thinkng of doing anything stupid....  
Aman : I am....  
Kartik : I will kill you. *Smiles.*

*Without further thinking Aman takes his windcheater off and throws it to kartik, The rain continues to fall with force leaving aman all wet.*

Kartik : PAGALLLLLLLLLLLL.  
Aman : Pata hai. kuch naya bolo...* Laughs * ( I know, Tell me something new. )  
Kartik : Bimarr ho jaoge. ( You're gonna get sick. )  
Aman : IT'S OKKKKKK.  
Kartik : Meri baat kabhi nahi mante na ? ( You're never gonna listen to me will you ? )  
Aman : For now. NAH 

*Karman share a grin, The moon's up and glowing between stars. Kartik and Aman are lost into each other's eyes. The world seems to slow down for a moment, It's as if only they are there and till some extent that is all that matters to kartik.*

Aman : Kyaa hua ? ( What happened ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? *smiles* ( What ? )  
Aman : Why are you looking at me like that ? *smiles* 

*NO further words describe how kartik is feeling right now.He's close really close to his love but yet seems so far away. He leans forward wrapping his arms around Aman pulling Aman for a hug, Aman is clueless and hesitates but eventually hugs him back.*

Aman : So. Tum abb bolo ge why am i getting so much love ? ( Are you gonna say. )  
Kartik : Because you deserve it. 

*Time Flies without Karman noticing it, The lights back and everything arounds glows. The street lamp above karman gets lit too. Making Karman look like there are in a perfect light spot to make a bollywood music video. They pull apart from their hug in awkwardness.*

Kartik : Ummmm... Ghar jalte hai. ( House fire. )  
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : I mean ghar CHALTE hai CHALTE. ( Let's go home, Let's go. )  
Aman : Lead the way. 

*They are back inside car, kartik passes his handkerchief to Aman as he drives towards home*

*Soon, They are under a tall building that looks like some sort of sky scraper.*

Aman : Yaar, This is So cool.  
Kartik : Not more than me though. This way.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Kartik presses 18 on the elevator, It's the top floor*

Aman : No way ..........  
Kartik : Wait and watch *wink*

*They are standing outside while kartik unlocks the door and invites Aman in.*

Kartik : Bahar he khade rahoge ya andar bhi ahoge ? *laughs* ( Are you coming inside or just gonna stand outside ? )

*Aman steps in and there's nothing but pure darkness*

Aman : Don't tell me you're gonna murder me or something now.  
Kartik : Actually that would be too boring. *click*

*The lights are turned on and Aman is stunned, It's a really huge flat for only one person to live in, He examines the rooms while kartik is busy pulling his suitcase.*

Kartik : Khoo toh nahi jaoge na ? ( You won't get lost will you ? )  
Aman : Tum hona mujhe bachane *Laughs* ( You're there to protect me. )  
Kartik : True.  
Aman : Yaar tum toh akele rehte ho, Phir bhi yeh jagha thodi badi nahi hai ? ( You live alone and isn't this place huge for you ? )  
Kartik : Ab tum ah gaye hoo na, Toh sab manage hoo jayega.( You're here now so everything will be managed. )

*Both Kartik and Aman are wet, Water is tipping all over the floor.*

Kartik : We should change before we catch a cold.  
Aman : After you.

*Kartik leads Aman to his room and heads back to his, A few moments later they are seated comfortably on the couch in the living room*

Kartik : I Kinda used to miss home.  
Aman : Ummmmmm  
Kartik : Ummmmm Ummmmmmm chodo, Mere saath aao. ( Come with me. )  
Aman : Kaha ? Abb toh ghar bhi ah gaye ab kaha jana hai ? ( Where ? We're home already now what else is left ? )  
Kartik : Close your eyes and follow me.  
Aman : Pagal ho ? *Laughs*  
Kartik : Kyun ? ( Why ? )  
Aman : Meh aakh band karke tumhe follow kaise karu ? ( How will i follow you with my eyes closed. )  
Kartik : Kyaa tum bhi . 

*Kartik inches closer to Aman and covers his eyes with his hands.*

Kartik : Ab karo follow. ( Now you can follow. )  
Aman : As long as you won't through me now *Laughs*

*Kartik pushes the curtains and clicks the door lock, Moving along with Aman who's still curious, Kartik leaves*

Kartik : Ab dekho. ( Now see. )

*As Aman opens his eyes he can see stars and the moon along shining bright above the city lights. Everything looks mighty and really magnificent.*

Aman : Tum sach keh rahe the . ( You were right. )  
Kartik : Konsa wala better hai ? ( Which one is better ? )  
Aman : Stop , that's not fair.  
Kartik : Life is unfair too. *Winks*  
Aman : ........... Sorry i don't know how to reply. *haha*  
Kartik : It's ok *smiles* let's Just enjoy the moment shall we ?

*Yup , standing besides each other star gazing including the city lights. Sounds perfect right ? *

End of Chapter - 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy ? Guess that Pizza was a little too hot.  
> stay tuned for the next chapter.  
> Oh and they are home   
> a lot of interesting stuff is gonna happen now stay tuned ; - )


	13. Late nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i am really late. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ; - ).

( Previously on jitushman Bhava )

Aman : ........... Sorry i don't know how to reply. *haha*  
Kartik : It's ok *smiles* let's Just enjoy the moment shall we ?

*Yup , standing besides each other star gazing including the city lights. Sounds perfect right ? *

```````````````````````````````````````````````

*It's Amazing, Just as Kartik described it.*

Aman : So , How long ?   
Kartik : How long kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Aman : Tum yaha kabse Reh rahe ho ? ( Since how long have you been staying here. )  
Kartik : I used to have a small room in a cozy building nearby, Parr i am a huge introvert. It was really noisy, aur bahot loog the waha toh socha ki kisi shant jagha pe shift karlu. ( A lot of people were there too so i thought of shifting to a quiet place. )

*Aman sneases getting his face pale.*

Kartik : Fuck...... bola tha maine matt bhigo. Ho gayi na sardi ? *Grumps* ( I told you not to get wet, Now you've caught a cold haven't you ? )  
Aman : Nah, I'm ok.   
Kartik : Kyaa ok, You can really not take care of yourself Aman. ( What ok ? )  
Aman : It's fine..... Relax *Sn eases*

*Kartik pulls Aman back to the living room, letting the other man sit comfortably. Kartik heads to his room and returns with a blanket.*

Aman : Waah, Mummy part 2. *Chuckles*  
Kartik : Kuch bhi bolo, Fikar hai tumhari. ( Say what ever you wanna say, I care about you.)  
Aman : But i'm ok......  
Kartik : For once please meri baat bhi mann loo. ( Obey me for once. )

*Kartik wraps the blanket around Aman making him feel warmer.*

Kartik : Abb chup chap yahe baith na, Meh abi aata hoon. ( Now please stay here quietly, I'll be back soon. )  
Aman : Parr tum jaa kaha rahe ho ? ( But where are you going ? )  
Kartik : Heyy bhagwan, LONDON ......... ( Oh lord. )  
Aman : Kyaa kuch bhi ? ( What nonsense ? )  
Kartik : Kitchen meh jaa raha hoon Yaar. ( I'm going to the kitchen. )

*Kartik heads to kitchen and returns with a bowl of mushroom soup in a few moments. He sits next to Aman. *

Aman : Abey..*Ahaha* Kartik yeh kuch *Zyada* Ho gaya aab *Laughs*. ( Damn, Kartik. This is getting a little too much now. )  
Kartik : Kuch zyada nahi hua hai, Itna toh karna he padta hai na *Laughs*. ( It's not )  
Aman : Mera itna dhyan kyun rakhte ho ? ( Why do you care so much. ? )  
Kartik : I..... I don't know.   
Aman : Is this the point where i say i don't understand you at all ?  
Kartik : Yup . *smiles*

*Kartik carefully lifts a spoon full of soup and starts feeding Aman.*

Aman : Kartik yaar garam hai. ( Kartik, It's hot. )  
Kartik : Tum bahot natak karte ho. ( You're too dramatic. )  
Aman : Arey mera mu jal jayega. ( My mouth's gonna burn. )  
Kartik : Toh jalne do. *Winks* ( Then let it burn. )  
Aman : Kyaa let it burn. ( What .)  
Kartik : Fine. Drama industry. 

*Few minutes later, The bowls are left empty.*  
................................

Kartik : Theek ho ? ( You fine ? )  
Aman : Haan bilkul, Mujjhe kyaa hoga. Mummy 2.0 jo yaha hai. ( Yup, What will posiibly happen to me when mom 2.0 is nearby. )  
Kartik : We should go to bed. I have a massive surprise for you tomorrow.   
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : Abhi nahi, kal ( Not today, Tomorrow. )  
Aman : Audience ko toh cliff hang pe chod te he the. Mujjhe bhi cliff hang meh chodne lage ?   
Kartik : Wahi samjo. ( Think that )

*It's 10:38 PM,both head towards their room until There's a knock at Kartik's door.*

Kartik : Kyaa hua ? ( What's wrong ? )  
Aman : You really think i would sleep above heavy boxes ?   
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Aman : Arey, Mera room bahot ganda hai, Safai nahi hui. ( My room is really messy, It's not clean. )  
Kartik : Sorry *Awkward sweat emoji* Bhul gaya tha. ( I had almost forgot. ) *hehe ? * eh ?   
Aman : So ....... Mr. Singh ?   
Kartik : Tum mere room meh soo jao. ( You sleep in my room. )  
Aman : Toh tum ? ( And you ?)

*Kartik points to the sofa at the living room.*

Kartik : I have solution for everything aye *winks*.  
Aman : Kuch waisa karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. ( You don't need to do anything like that. )  
Kartik : You have better idea's ?   
Aman : You can share the bed with me. Ummmm i mean Can i share the bed with you ?   
Kartik : ...........  
Aman : It's fine i can sleep on the sofa , that's not an issue.   
Kartik : Nah it's ok.  
Aman : Toh please sone chale ? Warna meh yaha khade khade soo jaunga. ( Let's sleep then,please ? Or else i'm gonna fall asleep standing here. )  
Kartik : Be my guest. 

*Aman enters locking the door behind him.*

Kartik : Oye , Did you lock the main door ? ( Hey. )  
Aman : Yaaa.... Ah....  
Kartik : So you didn't ?   
Aman : *heh* Sorry ?   
Kartik : Please do the honors , I'll get another pillow.   
Aman : Sure.

````````````````````````

Kartik : Hope you won't kick or punch.  
Aman : You'll find it out soon.*laughs*  
Kartik : Sweet dreams.   
Aman : Back at you.

*There's dead silences, Theonly think that can be heard is the wall clock. TIK TOK TIK TOK, Kartik isn't asleep Aman too.*

Aman : Soo gaye kyaa ? ( Are you asleep ? )  
Kartik : Kosish karr raha hoon. ( Trying my best. )

*Aman turns to kartik.*

Aman : Need nahi ah rahi yaar.   
Kartik : A moment ago i felt like i would black out if i won't sleep and now. *sights*  
Aman : So what do you wanna do ?   
Kartik : Tum bolo , You're choices *winks*  
Aman : Movie ?  
Kartik : Damn..... Tum kabse interesting hone lage ? ( Since when did you turn interesting ? )  
Aman : I said movie kartik , Mujjhe Action lena na padh jaye. *chuckles*

*Kartik grabs the Remote and turns to Aman waiting for a movie recommendation.*

Aman : Kyaa dekh rahe hai Mr.Singh ? ( What are you looking at ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa kyaaa dekh rahe ho. Konsi movie ? ( What what are you looking at ? )  
Aman : Horror.   
Kartik : *Laughs at looks back at Aman* You... you can't be serious ?  
Aman : Remote mujjhe doo. ( Give me the remote. )  
Kartik : But........ Horror ? You sure ......... eh ?  
Aman : Tumhe darr lagta hai na ? ( You're scared aren't you ? )  
Kartik : Mujjhe ? *voice trembles* Nahi toh ..... haha ....... Meh toh ........ ( Me ? No of course not, I'm ... )  
Aman : Pata hai, Tum luhar k bete ho aur tumhe darr....... ( I know, I know you're the son of a black smith and you're not easily sca...)  
Kartik : Bas Bas.... ( Ok , Fine . That's enough. )

*The Nun stars playing now and the lights are off too.*

Aman : If you want you can hide under the blanket you know ?   
Kartik : Very funny....

*Just as kartik is about to complete his sentence, A quick paranormal activity is shown with loud terrifying sounds.*

Kartik : *Gulp* ..... It's .... ummmmm... *Gulp*  
Aman : Scary ? *laughs*  
Kartik : NO , NO I MEAN COOL.   
Aman : Yaa , ahaha look at you.   
Kartik : Stop. please  
Aman : You're more cute when you're scared and angry.   
Kartik : What ? ........ Cute what ?   
Aman : Kyaa ? No i mean . Arey movie dekho na shanti se. ( What ? Let's just watch the movie. )  
Kartik : But .... you ......   
Aman : Shush ........ There's a spirit coming , Dekho abhi. ( Watch it now. )

*It's still silent, The scene looked like a false alarm*

Kartik : *whispers* Phew. 

*BAAM , Cold blood flies everywhere around.*

Kartik : OH TERI KI.......... HOLY SHIT.........

*Kartik grabs Aman's Hand and does not even realizes it. Aman pauses the movie and laughs at Kartik.*

Aman : Mujjhe pata tha.......... ( I knew it..... )  
Kartik : Shut up yaar, jaan nikal gayi thi meri. ( My soul almost left my body. )  
Aman : Pata hai. Tabhi toh darr k mare mera haat pakad liya. *Laughs* ( I know, That's why you've made a ard grip on my hand. )  
Kartik : Oh...... Sorry ...... Mujjhe ....... Pata...... ( I.... din't ... )

*Kartik tries to remove his hand but aman holds it back.*

Aman : Koi baat nahi. We can stop if you don't want to continue eh ? ( It's ok. )  
Kartik : No.... Please let's finish it.

*The movie continues, After a few moments Kartik does not realize when sleep takes over him. One minute He could hear the sound of TV and now the sound slowly fades away and complete peace takes over him surrounding him completely.*

Aman : Kartik ? .....  
Kartik : zzzzz  
Aman : Accha hua soo gaya. Darrta hai lekin .......... 

*Aman stops as he realizes that he was talking to nobody but himself. He turns the TV off and gently covers kartik with blanket.*

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

*The next day*

*Aman is awoken by an alarm clock above Their bed, The sound is simply unbearable, He moves his hand to snooze it. It takes him a while to fully wake up and once he does he feels pressure on his chest. Aman slightly turns and spots Kartik's head carefully laying on his chest as he sleeps with the most amazing smile on his face.*

*It takes Aman a little more while to realize that his other hand is at kartik's back and kartik's hand over Aman's waist.

Aman : Yaar, kitne pyaar se soya hai. Mujjhe nahi uthana chaheye isshe. ( He's sleeping so peacefully, i shouldn't wake him up. )

`````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending part wasn't good because this writing was really long ad i had to split it into two halves. I promise i'll be updating it more often. I'm a little busy and thank you for bearing my ummm Technical struggles . *laughs*   
> Stay tuned. ;- ).


	14. Clean Up.

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava. )

Aman : Yaar, kitne pyaar se soya hai. Mujjhe nahi uthana chaheye isshe. ( He's sleeping so peacefully, i shouldn't wake him up. )

`````````````````````````````````````

*Aman's watching kartik with no movement. Such a sleeping angel right next to him, He strokes kartik's hair knowing this moment is gonna end soon but he doesn't want to feel like he let it go rigt away.*

Aman : Kamal ka hai yeh bhi , Thoda sa pagal parr usse kahi zyada accha. ( He'samazing, A little bit crazy but a lot more good. )

*Damn the alarm clock Aman had hit snooze remember ? Well now you do, It's to bright and annoying, The last thing it did was disturb kartik's sleep.*

Kartik : Shree....... 

*Gets up yawning*

Kartik : What's the *Yawns* time ?  
Aman : 9:37. Kyun ? ( Why ? )  
Kartik : Shit. We over slept didn't we ?  
Aman : Shayad thoda sa. ( Maybe a little. )  
Kartik : Thanks to your horror movie. *Grins*

*Kartik's first to leave the bed, Opening the closet he throws a towel to Aman.*

Kartik : Tum jaa k naha loo, I'll prepare brunch for us. ( You go and take a shower. )  
Aman : I I captain. 

```````````````````````````````

*While kartik is busy preparing mac and cheese a loud noise can be heard from the bathroom.*

*BAAM*

*Kartik rushes to the bathroom room.*

Kartik : Abey kyaa hua ? ( What the hell happened ? )  
Aman : Kuch nahi meh girr gaya. ( Nothing much , i fell. )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? Kaise ? ( What ? How ? )  
Aman : Arey tiles hai toh fisal gaya. ( The tiles are slippery. )  
Kartik : Tum theek ho na ? ( Are you ok ? )  
Aman : I think so. *Laughs*  
Kartik : Mazak, Nahi karr raha hoon Aman, I'm worried here. ( I'm not kidding Aman. )  
Aman : No broken bones Mr. Singh *Smiles*  
Kartik : *Laughs* Tum itne bade kaise ho gaye ullu *laugh* ? ( How did you grow up ? )  
Aman : I'm still figuring it out myself.  
Kartik : Fine, Come quick.  
Aman : One more minute, I'm done. 

```````````````````````````````````

*Few moments later, Aman enter the kitchen rubbing the towel on his head.*

Kartik : Feeling fresh ?  
Aman : Never better. *smiles*

*Kartik lays two plates on the table.*

Aman : Mujjhe laga you would surely have a big mug of coffee for us. *Hehe* ( I thought. )  
Kartik : How can i miss coffee. Of course i have it.

*Pulling out two heavy mugs of coffee Kartik joins Aman slowly sliding a mug towards him.*

Aman : Kisine tumhe yeh pehle bola hai kya ? ( Did anyone ever told you this before ? )  
Kartik : Kaha ? Kyaa ? ( Said what ? )  
Aman : You're a really amazing cook.  
Kartik : Thanks, You too......... 

*Oops*

*There's silence for a moment, No movements of spoons either. Kartik knows he messed up.*

Kartik : Sorry *Awkward sweat emoji* eh ?  
Aman : No, You're right.  
Kartik : Kyaa?  
Aman : I do cook good.  
Kartik : Umm Yaa.  
Aman : Toh aaj raat ka dinner meh banaunga. ( Then i'll make the dinner tonight. )  
Kartik : *Gulp* *Awkward sweat emoji* Yaa sure.  
Aman : Arey meh bhi kyaa raat ki baat karr raha hoon. What is the surprise you were talking about ?  
Kartik : Pehle khana khatam karlo firr bataunga. ( First finish it all then i'll tell you. )

*Kartik is quick, He finishes up quick and leaves the room leaving Aman alone.*

*Few moments pass as Aman is on the balcony looking at the view while kartik arrives finishing the dishes.*

Aman : *Sights*  
Kartik : Getting the hang of it ?  
Aman : It's Amazing.  
Kartik : No wonder i love it here.

*Aman turns to kartik*

Aman : So what's the surprise ? 

*Kartik smiles and searches his pocket, He's got a blind fold.*

Aman : Seriously ?  
Kartik : You were the one really interested.  
Aman : Ok.

*Aman is blindfolded and directed by kartik.*

Aman : Mujjhe kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai. ( I get scared sometimes ? )  
Kartik : Kyun ? ( wy ? )  
Aman : Kyaa pata tum mujjhe marr he dalo ? *laughs* ( Who knows if you're gonna kill me ? )  
Kartik : Zaroor lekin, Itni jaldi nahi. ( Yes but not so soon. )

*The blindfold is up and There's a stock of cleaning supplies on the floor.*

Aman : No way...  
Kartik : I told you i was gonna clean my apartment. *laughs*  
Aman : i honestly thought it would be a fifa season kartik.  
Kartik : We'll do that later, Abhi k liye..... Please..... ? ( For now. )  
Aman : .....  
Kartik : Request ?  
Aman : .....  
Kartik : Thank you ?  
Aman : Thank you ?  
Kartik : haan, tum meri madat jo karr rahe ho. ( Yes, You're gonna help me. )  
Aman : But i didn't ........  
Kartik : Nah i'm not gonna hear anything i've already told thank you.  
Aman : Toh i'm busted ? ( So . )  
Kartik : Yes.

*Kartik hands the supplies smiling at Aman who looks like he's been cheated or something.*

Aman : Chalo , Yeh bhi karr lete hai. ( Fine, Let's do this too. )  
Kartik : *Gives a Huge smile with shining teeth.*  
Aman : How do you do this ?  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Aman : *smiles back* Nothing.

*Four hours later , The bed sheets are changed, Windows are wiped clean, Boxes are on spot, Not to mention Aman's room looks great.*

*Karman get back on hall admiring all their handiwork. Tired, Aman falls directly on te couch.*

Aman : Yaar meh apni puri zindagi meh itna nahi thaka, Jitna aaj thaka hoon. ( Man i have never been this tired ever before. )  
Kartik : Tired ?  
Aman : What do you think ?  
Kartik : I've got just the things for you.  
Aman : What ?  
Kartik : Wait a moment. 

*Kartik returns with a bag of chips and can's of chilled soda.*

Aman : You're a Life saver kartik , i love you for this. 

*Bomb dropped*

Kartik : Yeah..... Right.......

End of chapter 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to split this into two too but hold on here , HOW DID Jitushman Bhava cross 130 kudos ? Damnnnn I never thought it would be possible and i'm really happy. Thank you each and everyone who reads it.  
> Stay tuned for next chapter  
> Hope you have a great day. : - )


	15. Feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, ( I guess. ) : )  
> READ THE NOTES AT THE END.

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava. )

Aman : You're a Life saver kartik , i love you for this.

*Bomb dropped*

Kartik : Yeah..... Right.......

```````````````````````````````````````````

*Kartik heads to the kitchen leaving Aman on the couch.*

Aman : Kaha chale ? ( Where are you going ? )  
Kartik : Dinner banane. ( To make dinner. )  
Aman : Parr meh banane wala tha na ? ( But i was gonna make that right ? )  
Kartik : *please mujjhe jala hua khana nahi khana* Eh ? chodo na meh bana lunga :) ( *please i don't wanna eat brunt food.* ) ( Leave it to me, i'll make it don't worry. )  
Aman : Nahi Nahi, Meh banaunga matlab meh he banaunga. ( No No, I said i'll make it. )  
Kartik : Arey parr. (But)  
Aman : shushhhh

*Aman gets up and goes to the kitchen*

Kartik : Hey bhagwan, Yeh mera pura ghar jaladega. ( Oh lord, He's gonna burn the whole house down. )

*Kartik runs towards the kitchen where Aman is taking a deep look inside the fridge.*

Kartik : You really wanna do this ?   
Aman : You are unaware of my capabilities.   
Kartik : Actually i am well aware. Ek minute. ( One minute. )  
Aman : Abb kahan chale ? ( Now where ? )  
Kartik : Aaya aaya. ( Comming. )

*Kartik leaves and returns with a fire extinguisher, Gently placing it besides the table he looks at aman who's staring at him with a knife on his other hand.*

Aman : ...... Any last words ...... ?   
Kartik :I'm just being protective. *Awkward sweat emoji.*   
Aman : *Smiles.* You're an idiot.  
Kartik : eh ? Yeh sab chodo. Kyaa bana ne wale ho ? ( Drop this, What are you gonna make ?)  
Aman : Shahi paneer. *winks* ( Cottage cheese. )  
Kartik : *hehe* Tum mazak karr rahe ho na ? ( You're kidding right ? )

*Aman lifts paneer right in front of kartik's face.*

Aman : Bilkul nahi. ( Not at all. )  
Kartik : *shit* Chalo firr meh madat karta hoon. ( Ok then , i'll help. )  
Aman : Which one should i add ?   
Kartik : Kyaa ? (What ? )

*Aman lifts salt and Chicken masala.*

Kartik : Oh. Wait... Tumhe chicken masala aur salt meh farak nahi dikhta ?*laughs* ( You cannot even differentiate between salt and chicken masala. )  
Aman : I'm stil learning ok.   
Kartik : I really don't wana go to the hospital you know.   
Aman : That won't happen, Now stop demotivating me and help me here.  
Kartik : Bhagwan mujjhe bacha lena. ( Oh lord, Have mercy. )

*25 minutes later.*

Aman calls kartik : Kartik ......

*Kartik enters.*

Kartik : Huh ?   
Aman : Dekho . ( Take a look. )

*It's litrally brown in color instead of Orange.*

*Kartik stands frozen for a moment.*

Aman : Accha hai na ? ( Looks good right ? )  
Kartik : Yeh kyaa banaya hai ? *laughs* ahaha. ( What on earth did you make ? )  
Aman : Set the plates, I'll bring it.  
Kartik : *gulp* *Awkward sweat emoji.* Ok. *fingers crossed.* Garam hoga be careful. ( It might be hot please be careful. )

*Kartik is busy setting the table while Aman lifts hot steal container with bare hands in excitement .*

Aman : AHHH

*Aman drops the entire container, There's paneer everywhere on the floor while Aman sucks his finger. It's burning.*

Kartik : Damnn You........

*Kartik runs to the fridge to get ice packs, In this process the table cloth gets pulled and plates fall breaking into a million pieces, Kartik grabs an ice pack and accidentally steps on the glass pieces while reaching Aman.*

Aman : FREAK TUM PAGAL HO KYA ? ( Are you dumb ? )  
Kartik : Yeh choda yaha aao. ( Leave this come with me. )

*Aman is seated on a chair while Kartik applies ice to his hands.*

Kartik : Bola tha be careful. Jaal gaya na haaath. ( I told you to be careful. )  
Aman : Sorry, Dumb of me. 

*Aman looks at kartik while kartik speaks, Gently Aplying ice on his hand, Aman notices nothing else but just how much kartik cares, What ever he's speaking is inaudible now, It's just them and the moment.*

Kartik : Here, You should be fine in no time. *looks at aman and smiles.*  
Aman : Thank you kartik .......... THE FUCK YOU'RE BLEEDING. 

*Aman points at kartik's left foot which is bleeding as he had stepped on the glass pieces.*

Kartik : I'm fine. Hota rehta hai. ( Happens. )  
Aman : WHERE'S THE FIRST AID KIT ?   
Kartik : Aman theek hai , kuch nahi hua. ( I'm fine , nothings happened. )  
Aman : KAHA HAI FIRST AID KIT. *Aman yells* ( Where is the first Aid kit ? )  
Kartik : Top shelf on the right.

*Aman returns in no time, Gently lifting kartik's left leg he cleans the wound and applies bandage.*

Aman : Phew bleeding ruk gaya. ( Bleeding stoped. )  
Kartik : Thank you : ).   
Aman : Thank you chodo , Sara khana girr gaya. Aur yeh safai bhi karni padegi.   
Kartik : Meh kardeta hoon. ( I'll do it. )  
Aman : Ae hosiyari ! Tum baitho meh karlunga. ( Oh smart ass . You sit here i'll clean this. )

*15 minutes later, The kitchen floor is clean as new.*

Aman : Yeh toh hogaya. Abb khana ? ( This is done, Now what about food ? )  
Kartik : Pani Boil karlo. ( Boil water. )  
Aman : Sirf pani pe k sona hai ? meri sajha ? ( Only water ? Is that my punishment ? )  
Kartik : Do as i say please. 

*5 minutes later. Aman pours boiling water in 2 glasses. Sliding one to kartik.*

Aman : Happy ?   
Kartik : *smiles*

*Kartik pulls two cup noodles out and slides one to Aman.*

Kartik : Happy ?   
Aman : Why did you not tell me this earlier ? *Ahaha.*

*After Dinner.*  
*Kartik tries to get up but sits back down due to extreme pain.*

Kartik : Fuck.......  
Aman : Mere pas ek idea hai. ( I have an idea. )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )

*The next thing Kartik knows, Aman lifts him on his Arms heading to the bed room.*

Kartik : You're stronger than you seem.   
Aman : I'm full of surprises *winks*.

*Kartik is gently laid and covered with blanket while Aman goes and locks the main door.*

Aman : Chalo soo jate hai. ( Let's sleep. )  
Kartik : Ok, Your rooms clean now.   
Aman : You think i'll leave you here alone ?   
Kartik : Ohh  
Aman : Is it ok if i join ?   
Kartik : ....... Ya....

*Aman sits next to Kartik stroking his hair while kartik's head is on his lap. Aman watches kartik slowly fall asleep feeling safe being around him.*  
*Aman changes pillows and kisses asleep kartik on his forehead before calling it a night.*

``````````````````````````

End of chapter - 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i didn't ruin it and hold on , CAN YOU SEE IT. WE CROSSED 150 + KUDOS and holy crap how did that seriously happen ? I am shook. It really means a lot to me. i had never thought it would happen.  
> If we cross 200 kudos   
> i'll write another Fan fic. : )  
> Peace .


	16. Monopoly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm not too late.

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava )

*Aman sits next to Kartik stroking his hair while kartik's head is on his lap. Aman watches kartik slowly fall asleep feeling safe being around him.*  
*Aman changes pillows and kisses asleep kartik on his forehead before calling it a night.*

`````````````````````````````````````````

*The next morning.*

*Aman is woken up by bright sun light directly hitting his face.*

Aman : Druk...

*He turns right but the bed is cold and kartik is missing.*

Aman : Yeh kahan gaya ?. ( Where did he go ? )

*Aman gets up sitting at the edge of the bed still trying to fully open his eyes.*

Aman : Great Da......

*Kartik screams on top of his lungs from the kitchen, Aman Grabs a hockey stick fromthe side of the bed and rushes towards the kitchen and finds kartik standing onthe dining table with a bug spray.*

Aman : KYAA HUA ? ( What te hell happened ? )  
Kartik : There's a spider under the table.   
Aman : WHAT ?   
Kartik : Arey suna nahi kyaa ? There's a spider under the table. ( Didn't you hear me ? )  
Aman : The fuck kartik ? *sights slowly leaving the hockey stick.*  
Kartik : Tum hockey stick kyun laye ? ( Why did you bring the hockey stick ? )  
Aman : You screamed so loud i thought you were getting murdered.   
Kartik : Abey Ae *Laughs*  
Aman : Hasne ki baat nahi hai. ( There's nothing to laugh. )  
Kartik : Who would murder me ? And why ? *laughs*

*Dropping the hockey stick down Aman stands with folded hands giving kartik the dearth stare.*

Aman : Kon murder karega toh pata nahi lekin shayad meh he kardu. ( I don't know who is gonna murder or anything but i might surely kill you. )  
Kartik : As if i believe. *smiles*  
Aman : Ab utro bhi, Table pe he khaade hone ka erada hai kya ? *chuckles* ( Now get down, You're not planning to stand on that table all day ? eh ? )  
Kartik : Nahi. ( No )  
Aman : Ab kyaa hua ? ( Now what happened ? )  
Kartik : That spider.   
Aman : Tum itni zoor se chillaye ,i bet that spider ran away too. ( You yelled so loud.)  
Kartik : I don't believe you.   
Aman : Common kartik woh tumse bhi chota hai. ( That spider's smaller than you. )  
Kartik : I don't care , It's gonna eat me.   
Aman : Eat ? *Ahaha* Tum kyaa pagal ho ? ( Are you mad ? )  
Kartik : Hasna band karo aur ushe bhagao. ( Stop laughing and flee that damn thing. )

*Aman crouches down and the coast is clear.*

Aman : Kuch nahi hai yahan tum utro table se. ( There's nothing here, You get down now. )  
Kartik : *phew* Give me a hand please ?   
Aman : Oh right, Your leg. Common now.   
Kartik : You won't drop me right ?   
Aman : Kal giraya tha kya ? ( Did i drop you yesterday ? )  
Kartik : Nah  
Aman : Toh ? ( Then ? )  
Kartik : Ok then. 

*Kartik leans forward*

Kartik : Catch karlena. ( Catch me.)  
Aman : HEY, No .... you'll drop that way.  
Kartik : Did you just call me fat ?  
Aman : No...*ahaha* I'm calling me a little weak. I need to carry you.  
Kartik : Go ahead then.

*The next thing kartik knows, he's been lifted with ease and back on him feet slowly helped by aman to get him seated.*

Aman : How's your leg ? *Aman crouches down and takes a closer look*  
Kartik : It's fine, kal tak theek ho jayega. ( It's be fine by tomorrow. )

*Aman cups kartik's face.*

Aman : Tum bhi na, Kyaa zaroorat thi bina dekhe mere liye aane ki ?   
Kartik : Tum yeh sab chodo na. Tum naha k ah jao meh nasta taiyar karta hoon. ( Leave all that, You go and get ready, I'll prepare breakfast for us. )  
Aman : Bana sakoge ? ( Will you be able to ? )  
Kartik : Haan aab tum jao.  
Aman : You're stubborn   
Kartik : *smiles* i was born stubborn. : )

*30 minutes later.*   
*Aman enters the kitchen finding kartik glued to his phone.*

Aman : Ahum Ahum.  
Kartik : *Finally leaves phone* Oh.  
Aman : Looking busy ?   
Kartik : No. tumhara intazaar karr raha tha. ( Was waiting for you. )  
Aman : Here i am then. *winks*   
Kartik : I am aware.  
Aman : So what's for breakfast ?   
Kartik : Cornflakes and milk.  
Aman : Ohh   
Kartik : *Chuckles* Arey ? Kyaa hua ? ( What happened ? )  
Aman : nothing, Let's eat.  
Kartik : after you. 

*After breakfast.*

*Aman's sitting inside their room going through kartik's piles of novels.*

Aman : *Our impossible love , If only you were mine, If it's not forever it's not love* Damn   
Aman : KARTIK ....

*Kartik gets in with a pack of biscuits.*

Aman : Arey abhi toh khaya tha. ( Didn't we just eat ? )  
Kartik : Common, You're not on a diet or anything.   
Aman : ok drop that, You seem interested in novels a lot huh ?   
Kartik : Let's just say i love imagining stuffs reading novel, Used to read them everynight before bed.   
Aman : But i don't see you reading these anymore ?   
Kartik : You're here to give me company now, so i don't need them. *winks*  
Aman : love books ? everynight ?   
Kartik : haan toh kyaa hua ? ( Ya so ? )  
Aman : Holy crap, You're in a relationship or what ?   
Kartik : NOOO. Yeh chodo na. ( Drop this. )  
Aman : fine, Aaj kya kare ? ( what do we do today ? )  
Kartik : Anything you wanna do.   
Aman : We can't go out. You're leg isn't good.  
Kartik : Toh kyaa huwa chalo monopoly khelte hai. ( Let's play monopoly. )  
Aman : WORDDDDDDDD. Chalo ( let's go. )

*6 hours later*

Kartik : Tum aaj pakka haro ge. ( You're gonna lose. )  
Aman : Yaar kitna lamba game hai. ( So long. )  
Kartik : Monopoly hai, ludo nahi k 15 mins meh khatam. *laughs* ( It's monopoly, Not ludo that will finish within 15 minutes. )  
Aman : Yeah, Kuch bhi.

``````````````````````````````````

*4 hours later, Karman are star gazing from the balcony.*

Aman : Long day today.   
Kartik : Tum harr bhi gaye *laughs*  
Aman : Woh toh maine tumhe jeetne diya. ( I let you win. )  
Kartik : You mean for 8 hours ?   
Aman : Haan toh ? ( YA so ? )  
Kartik : Accept it, you lost. *laughs*  
Aman : Fine i lost. 

*An owl hoots in a distance as Aman checks his wrist watch. It's 10.45 already.*

Aman : Sone chale Mr. Singh ? ( Let's call it a night Mr. Singh. )  
Kartik : After you.   
Aman : You want me to help you ?   
Kartik : *STANDS* Do you have to ask ? *chuckles* 

*In a few moments kartik and Aman sit on the bed as Aman is about to leave, Kartik's voice stops him.*

Kartik : Kahaan jaa rahe ho ? ( where are you going ? )  
Aman : My room. aur kahan jaunga ? ( Where else will i go ? )  
Kartik : Nah leave that sleep besides me.   
Aman : o....k.....

*Aman's laid besides kartik as kartik covers Aman with a blanket.*

Aman : Meh leleta. *smiles* ( I would take it. )  
Kartik : Kal tumne itna khyaa rakha mera toh mujjhe bhi mauka do. *Grins*. ( You took real good care of me yesterday, Give me a chance too. )

*Kartik turns the lights off and lays besides Aman closing his eyes.*

Aman : Oye !   
Kartik : Huh ?   
Aman : *keeps looking at kartik for a few moments.*  
Kartik : Batao bhi ? ( Say it now. )  
Aman : Did anyone ever tell you ?   
Kartik : Tell me what ?   
Aman : YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZING !  
Kartik : *smiles* Meri tarif kal karlena tum abhi soo jao. *You can butter me tomorrow, Go to sleep now.*  
Aman : Goodnight Kartik.  
Kartik : Had been long since anyone said that.   
Aman : Arey, mujjhe nahi kahoge kyaa ? *laughs* ( won't you say it to me ? )  
Kartik : Oh sorry ! Goodnight Aman. 

`````````````````````````````````

*Kartik is disturbed when his phone starts vibrating under his pillow, it's 2:15 AM and he's receiving a call from an unknown number.*

Kartik : Hello ?   
Unkknown caller : Kartik Singh ?   
Kartik : Ji bol raha hoon. ( Yes, it's me. )  
Unknown caller : Abey kutte mujhe nahi pehchana ? ( Didn't you recognize me ? )  
Kartik : Abey .......... TU ? ( YOU ? )

END OF CHAPTER - 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliff hang ( Had been long right ? ) Anyways Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. the next chapter will be up ASAP till then let's guess who's the unknown caller shall we ? : )  
> Bye.


	17. The unwanted misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING HERE NOTES AT THE END THOUGH. : ) .

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava. )

Kartik : Hello ?  
Unknown caller : Kartik Singh ?  
Kartik : Ji bol raha hoon. ( Yes, it's me. )  
Unknown caller : Abey kutte mujhe nahi pehchana ? ( Didn't you recognize me ? )  
Kartik : Abey .......... TU ? ( YOU ? )

``````````````````````````````````````````

Kartik : Itne dino baad ? Kahan marr gai thi ? ( After so long, Where on earth were you ? )  
Devika : Woh sab chodd Sale darwaza khool meh bahar he khadi hoon. ( Leave all that, Open the door i'm standing outside. )  
Kartik : Bata ke toh aana chaheye tha na. ( You should have informed me at least. )  
Devika : Toh aab bata toh rahe hoon. *laughs*  
Kartik : Tu kabhi nahi sudregi. ( You're never gonna change. )  
Devika : Meh sudhar gai toh tera kya hoga ? *chuckles* ( If i change what will happen to you ? )  
Kartik : Zyada kuch nahi, bhala ho jayega. ( Nothing much, Something fruitful.)  
Devika : Darwaza khol na yaar sari batain phone pe he karega kya ? ( Open the door man, We're not having this entire conversation on the phone. )  
Kartik : Aaya Aaya. ( coming. )

*Kartik gently lifts and removes the blanket leaving without waking Aman up. He's still in deep sleep as he closes the door lose without actually locking it from behind and goes to unlock the main door.*

Kartik : Devika.  
Devika : Kyaa Devika, Itna time lagta hai darwaza kholne meh ? ( What devika ? How long does it takes to unlock a damn door ? )  
Kartik : Shanti! please, Andar ah ja.( Silenece pleace. Come in now. )

*Kartik lockes the door behind as Devika walks in.*

*Devika pulls kartik for a tight hug before noticing his leg covered in bandage.*

Devika : Shitt... What happened to your leg ?  
Kartik : Oh... Nothing.  
Devika : Bhau matt kha bata bhi. ( Stop acting and tell me already. )  
Kartik : I accidently stepped on glass pieces. It's gonna heal quick.  
Devika : You're still an insane.  
Kartik : Yup, Being normal was too boring. *laughs*  
Devika : Yeh sab chodd Yeh bata tu itne dino tak kahan tha ? ( Why on earth were you all this time ? )  
Kartik : Allahabad.  
Devika : Noo. Tu city badal raha hai ? aur mujjhe bataya bhi nahi ? ( You're moving towns and didn't even bother to tell me ? )  
Kartik : Arey, NO. I'm going nowhere.  
Devika : Toh allahabad kyun gaya ? Nachne ? ( Then why did you go to Allahabad ? To Dance ? )  
Kartik : Chodd na woh sab, Yeh kaun sa time hai kisi k ghar aane ka ? ( This isn't the appropriate time to visit someone you know ? )

*Devika stares kartik as if she's gonna gulp him down any moment.*

Devika : Look who's explaining rules. The best crime partner.  
Kartik : Long time. How's Ravi ?  
Devika : Hoga kahi i don't know, We don't stay in touch. ( Might be somewhere around. )  
Kartik : Sabb theek hai na ? ( Is everything all right ? )  
Devika : Of course, I've just been here kartik coffee nahi pilayega ? ( Won't you grab some coffee for me ? )  
Kartik : Oops. My bad. I'll be right back.  
Devika : Jaldi ahna . ( Make it quick. )

*As kartik leaves, Devika enters his room and heads to the washroom, She does not notice Aman sleeping there until she comes out. Looking at Aman she rushes to kartik expecting answers for all the million questions on her head right now.*

Devika : Kartik Singh. ?  
Kartik : Huh ?  
Devika : Itna sab ho gaya aur mujjhe bataya tak nahi ? ( So much has happened and you didn't even bother to tell me anything ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? Oh ! Teri coffee. Abey ah rahe hai. ( What ? OH! You mean your coffee. It's be ready soon. )  
Devika : Coffee gaya bhaad meh. Woh andar kaun hai ? ( Put that coffee aside for a moment. Who's the one sleeping inside ? )  
Kartik : Oh .. Tu ne dekh liya ? *chuckles* Relax woh....... ( Did you see him ? He's. )  
Devika : You got a boyfriend didn't you ?  
Kartik : NOOOOOO. You're getting it wrong.  
Devika : I'm getting it wrong ? You're literally sleeping with him duffer.  
Kartik : Nooo . Chup hoja woh jaag jayega. ( Keep it low, he's gonna wake up. )  
Devika : Am i No one to you now ? *fake sobs.*  
Kartik : *Yells* ABEY CHUP. KABSE BOLNE KI KOSHISH KARR RAHA HOON AUR TU BOLNE HE NAHI DE RAHI. ( Shut up will you ? I've been trying to say something and you're not letting me speak. )  
Devika : Bolne k liye tune rakha kyaa hai ? ( What's left to talk about now ? )

*Kartik sights*

Kartik : Bheis ki aakh. ( What the hell . )

*He pulls Devika to the living room and calmly starts narrating the story from the start.*

*About an hour later.*

Devika : Ohhhh. Pehle kyun nahi bataya ? ( why didn't you tell me this earlier ? )  
Kartik : Tu ne bolne diya tha kyaa mujhe / ( Did you let me speak ? )  
Devika : He's cute though. *winks*  
Kartik : I .... know....  
Devika : Let's get this straight. You like him ?  
Kartik : ..... i don't think i am willing to answer that. *awkward sweat emoji.*  
Devika : That look gives a lot of explanation you know. *smurgs.*  
Kartik : Fine , You win.  
Devika : So you like him ?  
Kartik : Yesssss but.  
Devika : But what ?  
Kartik : Ushe pata nahi hai. ( He doesn't know about this. )  
Devika : Ohhh Koi nahi it's gonna be good. : ) ( No worries. )

*Devika pats kartik on his shoulders.*

Devika : You're finally getting a life. I'm really happy for you.  
Kartik : Heh..... Thank you ? Eh ?  
Devika : *YELLS* LOVE IS IN THE AIR.....

*Aman is disturbed and is awoken by her yelling. Kartik covers Devika's mouth as she yells more louder.*

Kartik : Kyaa karr rahe hai ? Woh jaag jayega. ( What the heck are you doing ? He's gonna wake up. )  
Devika : Muffled voices......  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )

*Devika removes his hands.*

Devika : Sorry, Bhool gayi thi. ( I had forgotten. )  
Kartik : Idiot....

*On the other room. Aman hears small voices of devika and kartik talking to each other. He slowly get's up to inspect and inches near the door.*

Devika : SHIT... 5:30 ? Mujjhe 6 Ghante meh office bhi jana hai. ( I need to go to office after 6 hours. )  
Kartik : Toh ? ( So ? )  
Devika : Kyaa toh ? I haven't slept and now i need to rush. ( What so ? )  
Kartik : Ruk jaa na thodi dair aur. ( Just a little longer ? )  
Devika : Nahi kartik jana padega, Chal meh jati hoon. Call karte rehna. ( No kartik, i really need to leave. Call more often. )  
Kartik : Sure. 

*Kartik walks Devika till the door, Aman's finally Peaking through the gap behind the door.*

Devika : Meet you soon. Love you kartik.  
Kartik : Love you too....

*Devika hugs kartik for the last time before heading downstairs. Aman's watching everything.... For some reason he feels betrayed and cheated. He does not even realise that he's eyes are full of tears. The only thing that continues echoing inside his mind is Devika saying i love you kartik. He's constantly getting the picture of them hugging flashing on his brain.*  
*As kartik turns the lights off and heads towards their room, Aman quickly goes to bed and pretends like he's still asleep facing the other side wiping his tears.*

Kartik : Kab wakt beet gaya pata bhi nahi chala. ( Time flies and i'm still unaware. )

*He notices Aman not covered with the blanket.*

Kartik : Yeh bhi na. *Grins.*

*Kartik covers Aman with blanket and kisses his forehead before turning the lights back off and going to bed.*  
*Aman is trying his best to not sob. Why is he feeling this ? Why is it affecting him so much ?. He cries himself to sleep.*

````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm speechless, I can't believe the amount of love this community has given me. Cheers to every single lovely soul who comes here to read Jitushman Bhava. Cheers to all of the gold hearts who left kudos. Cheers to all the Encouraging comments you leave that inspires me. I am honestly super emotional right now and i'm loving every single bit of it. We just crossed 280 + Kudos in jitushman Bhava. Thank you all. God bless you . #lotsoflove. and how do i hug someone over the internet ? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Have a great day : ) .


	18. Tears

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava. )

*Kartik covers Aman with blanket and kisses his forehead before turning the lights back off and going to bed.*  
*Aman is trying his best to not sob. Why is he feeling this ? Why is it affecting him so much ?. He cries himself to sleep.*

````````````````````````````````

*The next morning Aman is awoken by loud utensils sounds coming from the kitchen, He knows it's kartik so he goes to take a shower.*

Kartik : Made him favorite breakfast. Hope he loves it.

*Aman enters the kitchen after few minutes, Kartik gives him a huge smile and expects the same from Aman until Aman tries to ignore him and just sit on his chair.*

Kartik : Mr. Tripathi. Good morning. : )  
Aman : ........  
Kartik : Maine kuch kaha shayad. ( I think i just said something. )  
Aman : Yaa .uh......Good.......Good morning......  
Kartik : Tumhara mann pasand nasta banaya hai. *smiles.* ( Made your favorite breakfast. )  
Aman : ........  
Kartik : Aman ?   
Aman : *No answer.*

*Aman remembers everything that happened last night and it continuously plays on loop every time he sees or hears kartik.*  
*(I love you too) This damn line said by kartik to devika continues to haunt him.*

Kartik : *Walks up to Aman and shakes him up* Aman ?   
Aman : Oh... Haan..... ( Yaa. )  
Kartik : Kaha khoo jate ho barr barr ? ( Why do you keep getting distracted ? )  
Aman : Noo... Umm .. Ya the breakfast, Bahot accha bana hai. ( It's really good. )  
Kartik : *Giggles* Tumne abhi tak khaya bhi nahi. ( You haven't even ate it yet. )  
Aman : oh....*Pretends to laugh.* Haha .... Haan. ( Yaa )

*Kartik places a plate with pancakes in front of Aman.*

Kartik : Honey ?   
Aman : KYAA ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : Why are you so shocked ? Do you want honey with that ?   
Aman : Oh ...... of course.... yes.  
Kartik : You're acting weird today. Anything wrong ?  
Aman : Nahi toh..... haha ..... i'm acting normal. ( No )  
Kartik : Well........if you say so. Dig in now. 

*Kartik tries to pop random questions to keep the conversation going but Aman simply does not answer.

Kartik : You're hiding something.....   
Aman : I'm not.  
Kartik : You need to tell me. Somethings eating you up and i can clearly see that.   
Aman : I'm fine kartik, just eat please.   
Kartik : This isn't like you. What's wrong ?   
Aman : *Yells getting frasutuated enough* I SAID I AM FINE, JUST EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD.   
Kartik : .......... Jesus Aman ? .........Wha ?  
Aman : I'm ..... I'm really sorry.....

*Aman's eyes are full of tears as he sees kartik shocked sitting right in front of him having no clue what happened. He get's up wiping his tears and goes to their room slaming the door and locking himself inside it.He falls on the floor crying like never before.*

Kartik : *still siting shocked and trying to process everything.* Yeh abhi kya hua ? ( What the hell just happened ? ) 

*Kartik follows Aman and knocks on his door.*

Kartik : Aman ?   
Aman : *Sobs*  
Kartik : Aman darwaza kholo. ( Open the door. )  
Aman : I'm sorry kartik.Mujjhe maaf kardena. ( Please forgive me. )  
Kartik : Sorry for what ?   
Aman : For yelling at you. I... i shouldn't have done that.   
Kartik : It's ok Aman. Hota hai kabhi kabhi. Don't be sorry. ( Happens. )  
Kartik : Ab darwaza kholo Aman please. ( Now please open the door Aman . )  
Aman : *He can't see me like this.* Please mujjhe akela chodo. ( Please leave me alone. )  
Kartik : Parr .... ( But ? )  
Aman : Before you utter another word kartik , Tumhe meri kasam.  
Kartik : *Bangs the door* Damn you. 

*Kartik Pretend to leave but slides down on the other side of the door while aman is still in tears.*

Aman : *Why did i feel bad when that girl hugged him yesterday ? This is so wrong. I .... We..... We're good friends...... Nothing more.* ( Mutters to himself. )

*He's so not well. It's irritating and frustrating. Aman throws himself on the bed and cries till he's asleep.*

*A little while later the door clicks unlocked from the outside, Apparently kartik used the master key and found aman asleep all curled up on the edge of the bed.*

Kartik : Kuch toh huwa hai isshe. I cannot watch him this vulnerable. I get hurt seeing him like this. ( Something is wrong with him. )

*Kartik lifts Aman , Gently placing him on the centre of the bed, Covering him with a blanket he strocks aman's hair.*

Kartik : Cute...... As always....... 

*Kisses Aman on his forehead, Patting him on his shoulder trying to figure out what exactly is wrong.*

Kartik : Isse puchunga toh yeh toh batayega nahi. ( He wouldn't utter a word even if i force him, He's too stubborn. )

*Kartik's face turns pale as a huge wave of panic hits him.*

Kartik : Kahi ghar pe toh ? ...... Oh fuck...... ( Anything wrong at Allahabad ? )

*Kartik takes the master key and slowly walks out of the room. Locking the door again to make it look like he never entered. He goes to the balcony and sits in complete tension.*

Kartik : Lord hope nothing's wrong back at Allahabad. 

*His brain triggers with the idea to call goggle.*  
*He takes the cordless phone from the kitchen and returns back to the balcony, Dialing The number. The dial tone keeps ringing but nobody is answering the call.*

Kartik : Uthale goggle please. ( Pick it up goggle. )

*Kartik has lost count on how many times did he actually dial it on loop. Finally there's a voice.*

Keshav : Hello ?   
Kartik : Abey kahan the sabb loog ? Kitni derr se call karr raha hoon. ( Where on earth were you people ? I've been trying since so long. )  
Keshav : Kaun ? ( Who's this ? )  
Kartik : Abey sale. Tu.......  
Keshav : Ohh Kartik bhaiya ?   
Kartik : Goggle ko phone de. ( Get goggle. )  
Keshav : Haan parr kyaa kaam hai ? ( Yaa but what's the work ? )  
Kartik : TU DETA HAI YA MARU DOO ? *yells*   
Keshav : Ok wait. 

*Goggle's finally on the call.*

Goggle : Hello ?   
Kartik : Goggle tu kahan thi ? ( Where were you ? )  
Goggle : Problem tha yaar. ( There was a problem. )  
Kartik : O shitt. mujjhe laga he. Meh aur Aman kal he Allahabad ah rahe hai. ( I was afraid something like this was up. We're returning to Allahabad tomorrow. )  
Goggle : TV ka remote nahi chal raha usmeh tum dono kyun ahoge ? ( The TV remote's not working and what exactly will you people do coming here ? )  
Kartik : Oh toh koi problem nahi hai ? ( So there's no problem there ? )  
Goggle : Nahi. ( No . )  
Kartik : Oh ..... ok i'll..... I'll call you back later. 

*As he's about to end the call goggle's voice grows louder.*

Goggle : ABEY RUK RUK. ( Wait wait. )  
Kartik : Huh ? kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Goggle : Kal Aman ka birthday hai. ( It's Aman's birthday tomorrow. )  
Kartik : No way . Omfg seriously ?   
Goggle : Yup. I think you know exactly what to do next mr. Singh ?   
Kartik : I'm hella excited for tomorrow now. You bet.   
Goggle : Let's see kyaa kar sakta hai tu. *laughs* ( Let's see what are you capable of. )  
Kartik : I need to prepare everything then. I'll call you back later.   
Goggle : Off you go then. 

*The call's ended. Kartik's brain is going haywire. He quickly grabs his car keys and leaves locking the main door.*

Kartik : Mr. Tripathi. you'll remember this forever. 

`````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 18.


	19. Locked Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want a Hit ? Okay i hear you 😁

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava )

*The call's ended. Kartik's brain is going haywire. He quickly grabs his car keys and leaves locking the main door.*

Kartik : Mr. Tripathi. you'll remember this forever.

````````````````````````````

*It's almost 8.30 and there is no sign of kartik in his apartment, Aman's been long awake and has started panicking already.*

Aman : Kahan chala gaya yeh. Meri baat ka itna zyada bura lag jayega mujjhe pata nahi tha. ( Where did he go ? Didn't know my words would hurt him so much. )

*Aman's been trying his cell for a really long time now. But kartik's phone is still switched off.*

Aman : Mujhse bahot badhi galti ho gayi.Dhund ne jau kya ? *Asks himself* ( I've made a huge mistake today.Shall i go looking for him ? ) 

*Aman does not rethink before grabbing his jacket and tries to open the door. It's locked.*

Aman : What the ? Darwaza bhi lock karke gaya ? ( He locked the door too ? )

*Frustrated Aman Tripathi get's this really intelligent idea to break the door down. He tightens his fists and runs straight towards the door. Just as he's about to hit the door. The door swing opens. It's kartik, Too late too.*

Kartik : Wooohhhh........

*Aman is too late to stop himself and ends up body slamming kartik right on the ground.* (SLAM)

Aman : HOLY SHITT

*The next thing aman notices is kartik on the floor, still trying to figure out everything.*

Aman : I'm so sorry........ I'm so so sorry......   
Kartik : What just happened ? That escalated quickly.   
Aman : I.... Uh ......... Where ...... Huh ?   
Kartik : I always knew you were gonna murder me ahaha didn't know this was how it was gonna be *Laughs*  
Aman : NOOO... It's just that.......  
Kartik : That you agree on raging into the door just because it was opening ? *laughs*  
Aman : Arey nahi. I was worried. ( No. )  
Kartik : Worried about ? The door opening ? *laughs*  
Aman : Noo , Stop your lame door series kartik. I was worried about you.  
Kartik : But why *smiles*   
Aman : You left without even leaving a note.   
Kartik : Lekin meh yahi tha. ( I was nearby. )  
Aman : Abey toh kyaa mujjhe sapna aata k tum yahi aas paas ho ? ( You thought i would get a dream that you are nearby ? )

*Kartik's still on the floor and does not stop giggling.*

Kartik : Aana chaheye. If that makes sense. ( Yes it should. )  
Aman : Well, no.  
Kartik : Yeh sabb batain hum andar kare toh shayad zyada accha rahega. ( Let's talk all about this inside. )  
Aman : You've got some serious explanation to do you know ? *hands folded.*  
Kartik : Haan baba sure aab please help me get up. ( Yes sure. )

*Aman gives kartik his hand and gradually kartik gets up un-dusting his outfit.*

Aman : Darwaza lock karte aana andar. ( Make sure to lock the door. )  
Kartik : As you say. I'll go change.

`````````````````````````

*5 minutes later, Aman is sitting in the kitchen tapping the table restlessly. As kartik enters.*

Aman : Kahan the ? Kyaa karr rahe the ? Darwaza kyun lock kiya ? Arey bolte kyun nahi ? ( Where were you ? What were you doing ? Why did you lock the door ? Why don't you speak ? )

*Kartik starts giggling again.*

Aman : Ismeh hasne ki kyaa baat thi ? ( What was there to laugh ? )  
Kartik : Kitne sawal ? woh bhi ek saath ?   
Aman : Toh javaab doo ? Ek saath ?   
Kartik : Office meh tha. Office ka kaam karr raha tha. ( I was at the office, Doing office work. )  
Aman : Ohhhh... Yeah..... Parr darwaza kyun lock kiya ? ( But why did you lock the door ? )  
Kartik : Yaar tum soo rahe the Toh darawaza bhi lock kardiya, Waise time kyaa hua hai ? ( You were sleeping so i didn't disturb you and just went on by the way what's the time ? )  
Aman : 8:45 PM.  
Kartik : Shitt you must be really hungry.   
Aman : Do you have to ask that ?   
Kartik : I brought food too.   
Aman : Kyaa ? ( What ? ) *Damn it* How do you do this ?   
Kartik : Do what ?   
Aman : Give me no reason to yell at you. *Grins.*  
Kartik : Ummm You know that more than me. *smiles*  
Aman : Chalo khate hai. ( Lets eat. )  
Kartik : Oh snap....  
Aman : Ab kyaa hua ? ( What happened now ? )

*Kartik stands staring at The grumpy Aman who's waiting for food. Before scratching the back of his head.*

Kartik : Meh khana car pe he bhool gaya. *Awkward sweat emoji.*  
Aman : Arghhhh.  
Kartik : Sorry.

*There's awkward silence for a few minutes, Non of them move till Aman finally speaks.*

Aman : Khade kyaa ho ? Jao na yaar. ( Don't just stand there. Move man,please. )  
Kartik : Abhi aaya. ( I'll be right back. )

*Leaving Aman back at his apartment kartik pushes the elevator button, Just in a few minutes he's back at the underground parking unlocking his car.*

Kartik : Oyee ? ( Hey ? )]  
Devika : Kahan tha itni derr tak ? ( Where were you ? )  
Kartik : Aman jaag gaya hai as expected. ( Aman's up. )  
Devika : Abb yeh sab saman ka hum kyaa karenge ? ( What do we do with all this stuff then ? )  
Kartik : KHAA JAA KAMINI. ( Eat em all. )  
Devika : Yaar gussa kyun hoo raha hai ? Chill karr. ( Why are you getting mad ? Chill out. )  
Kartik : Abb kyaa kare ? ( What do we do ? )  
Devika : Mere pas ek plan hai. ( I have an idea. )  
Kartik : Toh kiska intazaar karr rahe hai ? ( What are you waiting for then ? )  
Devika : Sunn. Tu abhi jaa , Aur Aman ko khana khilake sulade. Tab takk meh yahe rehti hoon. Firr jab woh soo jaye tab hum sab karte hai. ( Listen to me, You leave for now and feed him. When he goes back to sleep we will start the plan. )  
Kartik : Aur mujjhe 2-3 ghante lagg gaye toh ? Tu rukegi ? ( And if it takes 2-3 hours then ? Will you wait ? )

*Devika cups kartik's face and emotionally looks into his eyes.*

Devika : Best friend hoon teri. Tu bahot bada kutta hai parr hai toh mera he naa ? ( I'm your best friend. I agree you're a dog but you're still mine. )  
Kartik : Tu tareef karr rahe hai ya bezati ? ( You're giving me compliments or roasting me ? )  
Devika : For now i'll kill you if you don't go back.   
Kartik : Thanks yaar.   
Devika : Theek hai, aab bhagg. ( It's alright now run. )

*Grabbing the food packet kartik rushes back to his apartment.*

Aman : I've never been so happy seeing you. *Chuckles*  
Kartik : That hurt. *smiles.*  
Aman : I'm kidding, You're my bundle of joy.   
Kartik : Glad to know that *Grins.*

*Few minutes later, Aman's on the couch watching TV while kartik desperately waits for Aman to go to bed.*

Kartik : Kafi late ho gaya na ? ( It's late right ? )  
Aman : 11 he toh baje hai. ( It's only 11. )  
Kartik : Haan wahi toh. 11 baj gaye. Toh ..... ( Exactly , it's 11 so... )  
Aman : Toh ? ( So ? )  
Kartik : Sone chalte hai. ( Let's go to sleep. )  
Aman : I've been sleeping all day kartik mujjhe abhi neend nahi aayegi. ( I am not sleepy at all. )  
Kartik : *Shitt agar yeh sone nahi gaya toh devika mujjhe marr dalegi.* Oh haan wait a minute i'll be back soon.  
Aman : Kahan chale ? ( Where are you going ? )   
Kartik : Aaya bas. ( I'll be back soon. )

*After 5 minutes Kartik returns with a glass of warm milk.*

Kartik : Ah gaya. ( It's here. )  
Aman : You don't think i'll drink this do you ? *Shocked*  
Kartik : Of course you will. *wicked smile*  
Aman : NOOO WAY. MEH YEH NAHI PENE WALA. ( I'm not gonna drink this. )  
Kartik : Isse tumhe neend ah jayegi. ( You'll feel sleepy soon. )  
Aman : That's milk. Mujhe doodh nahi pasand yaar. ( I'm not a fan of mil at all. )  
Kartik : PLease ? *pouts*  
Aman : NAh   
Kartik : Request ? *Makes puppy face.*  
Aman : Ufff nautanki. ( Drama industry. )  
Kartik : Meh tumse baat nahi karunga agar yeh nahi piya toh. ( I won't talk to you if you don't drink this. )  
Aman : Abeyyyy. Yeh toh emotinoal blackmail hai. ( This is emotional blackmail. )  
Kartik : I've done masters at that *Chuckles*  
Aman : Not fair. 

*Kartik lifts the glass and places it inches near to Aman.*

Kartik : Toh ? ( So ? )  
Aman : Please kartik .  
Kartik : 3   
Aman : 3 kyaa ? ( What 3 ? )  
Kartik : 2   
Aman : Ohhh , oh wow the mummy wali trick. ( Mom's trick )  
Kartik : 1   
Aman : Fine Fine stop , i'll drink it.   
Kartik : That's like my good boy. 

*Aman shuts his eyes really tight and gulps down the entire glass in seconds.*

Aman : Ewwww. I can't feel my taste buds.  
Kartik : I'll take that as "Thank you kartik." *Laughs*  
Aman : Be aware, Seriously.   
Kartik : Why ?   
Aman : You'll be murdered by me. Anyday now. *Grins*  
Kartik : Ummmm Sapna accha hai. Pehle sone chale ? ( Nice dream. First let's go to bed. )  
Aman : You go. TV band karke aata hoon. ( After you. )

*Kartik finally relaxed that Aman is going to bed. He texts Devika.*

````````````````````````  
Devika   
````````````````````````

Kartik : Finally. Sone jaa raha hai. ( He's finally going to bed. )  
Devika : Kitna time laga diya tu ne. ( You took a lot of time. )  
Kartik : Sorry, Koi baat nahi tujhe kaun sa train pakadna hai ? ( It's fine, You're not gonna miss a train or something. )  
Devika : Marr jaa kutte.*Chuckles And hangs up.*

*Aman stands with hands folded*

Aman : Hadd hoti hai kartik.   
Kartik : *Isne sabb kuch sunn toh nahi liya ?* ( Did he over hear everything ? )  
Aman : Itni raat bhi office calls ? ( You get office calls this late too ? )  
Kartik : *Phew* Oh haan kabhi kabhi, Yeh chodo lights off karo i'm sleepy. ( Sometimes, Drop all that turn the lights off. )  
Aman : It's still early you know ?   
Kartik : Ummmm Looks like you don't want blanket tonight eh ?   
Aman : Sorry Sorry , sote hai. ( Let's call it a night. )

*It's been more than an hour and no one is asleep yet.*

Aman : Maine bola tha na ? ( I had told you. )  
Kartik : Neend ah jayegi bas ankhe band rakho. ( You'll fall asleep soon just keep your eyes shut. )  
Aman : Kyaa kuch bhi. ( That's stupid. )  
Kartik : Dramebaaz. *Gets up.*  
Aman : Kahan chale ? ( Where are you going ? )  
Kartik : Wait and watch. *winks*

*Kartik connects his phone to the speaker and starts playing classical music.*

Aman : Tum kyaa kathak karne wale ho ? ( You're gonna dance now ? )  
Kartik : Nahi yaar. Classical music se neend jaldi aati hai. ( No, Classical music help you fall asleep faster. )  
Aman : You're so near to make me lose my brain now. *Smiles.*  
Kartik : Do you really have that ? *Lol*

*Aman throws a pillow towards kartik but it misses*

Kartik : See ? Live example.   
Aman : Damn you. *Chuckles*

*They do nothing but kinda yell at each other, Eventually Aman falls asleep But Kartik is asleep too.* Lmao

````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kartik is asleep. Devika is waiting. Aman’s birthday starts in six hour. Keep reading to find out what happens next 😂🤞🏼   
> This was a long chapter   
> Ta Ta


	20. Ultra Egg 🤦🏻♂️

*Aman throws a pillow towards kartik but it misses*

Kartik : See ? Live example.  
Aman : Damn you. *Chuckles*

*They do nothing but kinda yell at each other, Eventually Aman falls asleep But Kartik is asleep too.* Lmao

```````````````````````````````````````

*Devika has been texting kartik for a while now but he does not reply. He's busy sleeping. Frustrated Devika finally calls Kartik's cell.*  
*Phone keeps ringing but it's not answered.*

Devika : Uthale yaar kartik. Marr gaya kya ? ( Is he dead or what ? )

*Devika tries one last time. The loud ringtone is too irritating but Aman is awoken instead of kartik.*

Aman : Kiski shamat aai itni raat ko ? ( Who's gonna die this late ? )

*Devika's number is saved by "Ulter Ego and a blue heart emoji* 

Aman : *Sleepy head Aman reads Ultra Eggs instead of Ulter Ego. * 

*Aman takes the call instead of kartik.*

Aman : Hel---  
Devika : *Starts yelling.* Abey sale kahan marr gaya tha tu ? Kabse call kiye jaa rahi hoon. Teri toh ----- ( Where the hell were you ? I've been calling for ages now. You're--- )  
Aman : Hello ? Sorry ? Kaun ? ( Who's this ? )  
Devika : *Realizes it's Aman.* Wrong number.  
Aman : I don't think so. Aap ka number Ultra Egg k naam se saved hai. ( You're number is Saved by the name Ultra Egg. )  
Devika : Hain ? ( What ? )  
Aman : I didn't know kartik had his poulry farm. 

Devika : *Thodi si moti kyaa ho gayi isne mera naam he Moti Anda rakh diya ?* ( I just gained a little weight and he's naming me Ultra egg now ? )  
Aman : Hello ?  
Devika : Oh haan sorry haan haan. Please Kartik ko phone di jiye na. ( Oh yeah, Sorry Yeah Yeah Ultra Egg. please pass the call to kartik. )  
Aman : Woh toh soo raha hai. ( He's sleeping. )  
Devika : KYAA ? ( What ? ) *Yells*  
Aman : Dhire bolo, Itni raat ko kaun itna chilla ta hai ? ( Speak low. Who yells this loud at night ? )  
Devika : Sorry Sorry Kartik ko phone dijiye na please. ( Get kartik on the line please. )  
Aman : kyaa musibatt hai itni raat ko. Rukiye zara. ( What nonsense is all this at this time. Wait a sec. )

*Aman tries his best to wake kartik up.*

Aman : Kartik ? *Pats his face.*  
Kartik : zzzz  
Aman : *Picks the phone , Nahi utt raha hai Baad meh call kariyega haan. ( He's not waking up. Call tomorrow. )  
Devika : Ruko Ruko i know kaise uthega woh kamina. ( Wait Wait. i know how to wake him up. )  
Aman : I'm sure you will fail.  
Devika : Nah Nah hear me out once.  
Aman : Arey yaar mujjhe neend ah rahi hai Egg ji. ( I'm sleepy Miss Egg. )  
Devika : I'M NOT EGG OK ? .  
Aman : Woh tha idea ? ( Was that the idea ? )  
Devikia : NAhi Nahi .... Suno bhi. ( Listen. )  
Aman : I'm all ears.  
Devika : Bathroom se ek balti pani lao aur uske upar daal do. ( Bring a bucket full of water from the bathroom and splash it on him. )  
Aman : Tum kyaa pagal ho gayi ho ? ( Are you out of your mind ? )  
Devika : Please mere liye itna kardo please. ( Please do this for me. )

*Aman sights.*

Aman : Mujjhe marrdalega yeh agar maine waisa kiya toh. ( He'll kill me if i do that. )  
Devika : Nahi marega . I'm there. Woh tumhe kuch nahi karega. ( He won't Do anything. )  
Aman : Nah Still does not sounds like a fair plan. ( No )  
Devika : Tumhe sona hai yaa nahi ? ( You wanna sleep or not ? )  
Aman : I do . Arey yaar yeh kyaaa hai yaar meh ismeh kaise fass gaya ? ( How did i end up here ? )  
Devika : Phone nahi uthate toh yeh sabb nahi hota. *Laughs* ( if you hadn't picked the call up it would be fine. )  
Aman : Haslo Haslo. ( Laugh Laugh. )  
Devika : Common Aman since when are you such a chicken ?  
Aman : I'm not a chicken , wait how do you know my name ?  
Devika : Oh .... *Ahh snap.* I .... uh....... JUST GET KARTIK ON THE CALL WILL YOU ? *Yells*  
Aman : Shanti rakho utha raha hoon. *A little peace please ? I'm doing all i can. )

*Aman Lifts a glass of water and splashes it on kartik's face.*

Kartik : DOOB GAYI DOOB GAYI. AHHHHHHHHHH ( It's sinking. It's sinking. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH )  
Aman : AREY CHUPP KARTIK , Aaj sabb ko ho kyaa gaya hai ? Sabb chilla he rahe hai pagalo ki tarah. ( Shut up kartik. What's wrong with everybody today ? why is everyone yelling and screaming ? )  
Kartik : What the hell just happened ?  
Aman : I DON'T KNOW. yeh pakdo apna phone Ande ka call aaya hai. Goodnight. ( Catch you're phone. Egg is on the call. )  
Kartik : Anda ? Kyaa ? ( Egg ? What ? )  
Aman : Goodnight........

*Aman covers himself up with blanket.*

Kartik : *Still holding his phone trying to process everything that just happened.* 

*Devika is yelling at the top of her lungs on the call.*

Devika : KAMINEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Kartik finally lifts the phone and answers.*

Kartik : Hello ? Han ji kaun ? ( Yes who's this ? )  
Devika : *Yells* Teri maut. ( You're death. )  
Kartik : *Finally remembers everything.* Holy shitt. So sorry.  
Devika : Chup reh nonsense. Kyaa sorry ? Main yaha tere liye itni mehnat karr rahi hoon aur tu apne boyfriend k sath he soo gaya ullu k pathe ? ( Shut up. What sorry ? I've been doing so much hard work for you and you're sleeping with your boyfriend ? )  
Kartik : He's not my boyfriend. *Whispers.*  
Devika : Yeah right. You are just friends who pretend to be couples.  
Kartik : Yeh sab ka time nahi hai Devi. ( We don't have time for all this Devi. )  
Devika : Matt bol mujjhe devi. Meh thodi si moti kyaa ho gayi tune mera naam Ultra Egg rakh diya ? ( Don't call me Devi. I only gained a little bit of weight and you call me Ultra Egg now ? )  
Kartik : Ultra Egg ? Aman bhi yahi bool raha tha . Ho kyaa gaya hai tum dono ko ? ( Aman was saying the same, What wrong with both of you ?  
Devika : Chup re kutte. Baat matt kariyo mere saath. ( Shut up, Don’t try and talk to me. ) Kartik : Devika please yeh sabb ka time nahi hai abhi. ( We Don’t have time for all this devika please... ) Devika : Oh haan. Right. Ghode bech k toh meh soo rahi thi na ? ( Yeah. I was the one sleeping like a pig and wasting time right . )  
Kartik : Sorry na devi please.*Walks out of the room leaving aman asleep.*  
Devika : Dekh tere liye meh kitna sab karti hoon aur tu mera he number Ultra Egg k naam se save karta hai ? Heyy Bhagwan. * Fake Sobs* . ( I'm doing this all for you and you save my number naming Ultra Egg ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa Kuch bhi ? ( What nonsense ? ) *Kartik lifts his phone and reads out loud. “ULTER EGO”* Kartik : Ulter Ego likha hai beyy. ( It’s saved by ulter Ego dumb . ) Devika : Tu jhoot bol raha hai. ( You’re lying. ) Kartik : Arey kyaa tu bhi. Ruk screen shot bhejta hoon. ( Hold on, I’ll send you screen shot. ) *Devika is finally satisfied seeing that.* Devika : Bass chod de usshe. ( Leave him. ) Kartik : Kisse ? ( Who ? ) Devika : You’re boyfriend. Kartik : How many times do i need to repeat this he’s not mine yet. Devika : And trust me now you don’t need him too. Kartik : Pagal ho gayi hai kyaa tu ? ( Have you lost it ? ) Devika : Abey Ulter Ego ko ultra Egg padhta hai. You still wanna be with him ? *Laughs* Kartik : Neend meh tha toh galti ho gayi ho gi. ( He was sleepy, He might have gotten mistaken. ) Devika : I’m sorry. I love you. Even though you are a complete idiot. Kartik : I know and i'm blessed to have you in my life. 

*Devika chuckles on the other side of the phone.*

Devika : Chal Chal makkhan matt laga aab mujjhe. ( Don't butter me now. )  
Kartik : Nah seriously. Tu naa hoti toh mera kyaa hota. ( I wouldn't make it this far in life if it weren't for you to be there always. )

Devika : *Looks at her phone.* Shoot kartik ! 2 bajj gaye. ( It’s 2 already. )  
Kartik : WOW. Just to make everything worse. Chal tu jaldi se sara saman leke upar ah ja. ( Come upstairs quick. )  
Devika : On it. 

*Devika Arrives in a few moments. Kartik carefully plays relaxation music and leaves Aman asleep.* 

Devika : Woh uthega toh nahi na ? ( He won’t get up will he ? )  
Kartik : Nah those relaxation music will do it’s job really good.  
Devika : Toh shuru kare ? ( Then shall we begin ? )

*Kartik and Devika share a grin. Kartik bites a long strap of tape before saying.*

Kartik : Already on it. *Smiles.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get hyped up  
> It’s Aman Tripathi’s Birthday 🌟🔥


	21. First Who ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i oops.

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava )

*Kartik and Devika share a grin. Kartik bites a long strap of tape before saying.*

Kartik : Already on it. *Smiles.*

`````````````````````````````````````````````

*It's 8 AM. Devika and kartik finish everything just in time. They finally fall leaning towards each others backs to appreciate their handiwork.*

Devika : Meh toh thak gayi. Phew. ( I'm tired. )  
Kartik : Sorry.. Aur thank you bhi. ( Thank you too. )  
Devika : Thank you toh samaj ah gaya. Sorry kyun ? ( Why sorry ? )  
Kartik : Tujhe itni mehnat karni padhi. ( You had to do so much work. )  
Devika : Kyaa tu bhi. Tu itna formal kabse hone lag gaya ? ( Since when did you get so formal ? )  
Kartik : Coffee ?   
Devika : You need to ask ? But please make it quick. I need to leave too.   
Kartik : Tujhe kahan jana hai abhi ? ( Where do you have to go ? )  
Devika : Tera date hai. ( It's your date. )  
Kartik : Date nahi hai beyy. ( It's not a date. )'

Devika : Haan woh jo bhi ho. I'm not gonna third wheel here. ( Yeah whatever, I'm not gonna third wheel you. )  
Kartik : Please. i'm gonna Mess up everything.   
Devika : You're the flirtatious one. You'll be just fine.  
Kartik : I'm not. Tujjhe meri madat karni he padegi please. ( You need to help me. Please )  
Devika : Itna kiya aur madat chaheye tujjhe ? Meh abb kuch nahi karne wali. Mujjhe maaf karr. ( I have already done enough. You still need help ? I ain't gonna do anything now. Forgive me. )  
Kartik : Toh tu meri madat nahi karegi ? ( So you're not gonna help me ? )  
Devika : NO spells no kartik.

*Kartik stares at Devika.* *Dramatic music playing in the background.*

Kartik : Tujjhe.  
Devika : No. Kartik dekh...... ( Look kartik ..... )  
Kartik : Meri. ( My )  
Devika : The hell ?   
Kartik : Kassam. ( Promise. )  
Devika : Oh bloody hell.   
Kartik : Tujjhe meri kassam hai.   
Devika : Asa kyun karta hai tu ? ( Why do you always do this to me ? )  
Kartik : *hehe* Maine kyaa kiya ? ( What did i do ? )  
Devika : Oh ho ho. Dekho toh bhola . Maine kyaa kiya ? ( Look at that innocent face now. Asks "What did i do" After doing everything. )  
Kartik : Sooo ....... Yes ?   
Devika : Does it look like i have another option here ?   
Kartik : Soo... it's a yes ?  
Devika : Fine, just make sure to get me a cup of coffee when i return. Theek hai ? ( Ok ? )  
Kartik : *YAY* Thank you. Parr Ek minute. ? ( Hold on ? )  
Devika : COFFEE TOH TU HE BANAYEGA KARTIK PLEASE. Yaar meh thak gayi hoon please. ( You're gonna make coffee for me kartik please. I'm too tired right now. )  
Kartik : Abey aye ? Coffee nahi. ( No Not coffee. )  
Devika : Toh ? ( Then ? )  
Kartik : Tu abhi jaa kahan jaa rahi hai. ( Where are you going now ? )  
Devika : Nahane obviously. ( To Take a shower. )

*Sniff.*

Kartik : Damn. I need to take a shower too.   
Devika : Pehle meh jaa Ungi. ( I'll go first. )  
Kartik : Please devi, Meh pehle jaunga. ( I'll go first. )  
Devika : Nahi Pehle toh meh hi jaungi. ( Nah. i'll go first. )  
Kartik : Mera toh date hai na. toh mujjhe pehle jana chahiye. ( I have a date today. So i should take a shower first. )  
Devika : Marr jaa kutte. Abhi toh tu ne bola k he's not yours yet ? ( Die dumb. You just said. )  
Kartik : *Strong point.* Ufff Drama ki dukan. Chal jaa tu he naha le pehle. ( Drama Factory. Ok you go and take a shower first. )  
Devika : *Shocked.* Wait. tu maan gaya ? ( You're agreeing with me ? )  
Kartik : Of course. Aaj tu ne itni madat jo ki hai. ( Yeah. You've helped me so much today. )  
Devika : I still find it strange, Parr koi nahi. Accha tere jeans aur shirt de dena mujjhe. ( But ok now. Do lend me your jeans and shirt. )  
Kartik : Meh coffee bana deta hoon. Laundry basket meh kapde rakhe hai ja k lele. ( I'll make coffee. There's cloths on laundry basket you can take it from there. )  
Devika : OMFG. Damn Kartik ?   
Kartik : Firse kyaa hua ? ( What now ? )  
Devika : Tu itna accha kabse ho gaya ? ( Since when did you become so angelic ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa tu bhi. *Ahaha.* ( What nonsense. )

*As Devika heads towards the laundry basket, Kartik rushes towards the bathroom.*

Devika : WHAT THE ? 

*Devika runs after kartik trying to take er lead.*

Devika : KARTIK.........

*Too late. Kartik's first. He enters and locks the door from inside.*

Kartik : Sorry Devi. I had to do this.  
Devika : *Fake sobs.* Kartik mera haat. ( My hand kartik. )  
Kartik : Oh shit.. Tu theek hai na ? ( Are you ok ? )  
Devika : It hurts.

*Kartik opens the door and finds Devika turned to her back. Acting like she's sobbing.*

Kartik : Devika ? You ok ?   
Devika : *Still sobing.*  
Kartik : Devika i'm sorry maine dhyaan he nahi diya. ( I didn't pay attention. )  
Devika : .......

*Kartik inches closer to devika and pats her shoulder.*

Kartik : Devika ? 

*Devika acts quick. She pushes kartik aside grabbing the towel from his hand.*'

Kartik : AHHHHHHHH

*Too late for kartik, She's already inside.*

Kartik : DID I JUST LOSE TO YOU.......... AGAIN ?   
Devika : Ummm. I'm Your ulter ego kartik. i know you more than you will ever know yourself. *Chuckles*  
Kartik : WOW. Now you're being so sweet that i can't even yell at you. * Giggles.*  
Devika : Lmao. Jaa Jaaa ja ke coffee bana. ( Go and make coffee. )  
Kartik : Fine. Ghoom Firr k we are back to where it all started aren't we ? ( Finally. )  
Devika : You mean you making coffee ?   
Kartik : Yeah.   
Devika : Will it be legal to say i truly pity you right now ?   
Kartik : Looking at my condition now. I say Nah. 

*45 Minutes and two cups of coffee later.*

Devika : Please don't act like an idiot today.  
Kartik : I really have no idea what to say yaar. Please meri madat kardena. ( Please do help me out. )  
Devika : Meh kaise madat karon ? I cannot stand next to you and aman all day. ( How will i help you ? )  
Kartik : Toh tu meri madat kaise karegi ? Aur waise bhi Tu aaj mere side meh hi rahegi. please ( Then how will you help me ? And you're gonna be with me all day anyways. )  
Devika : Naah , Bilkul nahi. ( Never. )  
Kartik : Parr kyun ? Aman bahot sweet hai. ( He's really sweet. )  
Devika : Nahi kartik please. He calls me Egg. I feel personally attacked.  
Kartik : Arey yeh kyaa naya natak hai tera ? Abb kyaa kare ? ( What new drama is this of yours now. How are you gonna help me then ? )  
Devika : *Sights.* OH sanp. Idea.   
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Devika : Apna Airpods leke ah. ( Bring your earpods here. )  
Kartik : Mujjhe yaha itni tension ho rahi hai. aur tujjhe gaana sunna hai ? ( I'm in a huge tension here and you wanna jam in your music ? )  
Devika : ABey nahi yaar. Tu Airpods laa na. ( No, Just bring your Airpods. )  
Kartik : Fine. 

*A little while later. Devika connects an Airpod piece to kartik's phone.*

Kartik : Abb kya ? ( Now what ? )  
Devika : Tu aaj jab jab rukega. Meh tujjhe Phone se sab batati rahungi. ( Where ever you will stop. i'll guide you through this. )  
Kartik : Damn. Smarty pants.   
Devika : I was born smart ok. *haha*  
Kartik : Bass Bass itna udd matt. ( Ok OK don't start flying now. )  
Devika : Chall abb yeh lagale isse pehle k Aman uth jaye. ( Common now put it on before Aman gets up. )

``````````````````````````

End of chapter - 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's incomplete. But keep the hype up. It's Aman's Birthday.


	22. Double Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i am late.

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava )

Devika : I was born smart ok. *haha*  
Kartik : Bass Bass itna udd matt. ( Ok OK don't start flying now. )  
Devika : Chall abb yeh lagale isse pehle k Aman uth jaye. ( Common now put it on before Aman gets up. )

````````````````````````````````````

*Balloons flying all over the house. Kartik and Devika waiting for aman to get up.*

Kartik : Woh nahi uth raha. ( He's not getting up. )  
Devika : Toh meh kyaa nachu ? *Rolls her eyes.* ( Then what ? Shall i dance now ? )  
Kartik : Did you just ? *Clearly offended.*  
Devika : Yes Indeed. Kuch kehna hai ? *Points at her phone, Her finger about to press the Disconnect button.* ( Wanna say something ? )  
Kartik : *Angry inside. but has a huge fake grin.* Nahi Nahi. Tu kitni acchi hai. ( Nah Nah. You're too good. )  
Devika : Hmmm Abb aaya na line pe. *Laughs* ( Now you're back on track. )  
Kartik : *Dekh lunga isshe.* ( I'll see her later.*  
Devika : Accha yeh sabb chodd. it's almost 7. Breakfast ready hai kyaa ? ( Drop all this. Is the breakfast ready ? )  
Kartik : OH TERIIIIII. *stands up shocked.*  
Devika : ABB TUNE KYAA KIYA ? ( What did you do this time ? )  
Kartik : Meh woh. *Scratches the back of his neck.* Ummmm.... ( I )

*Devika slapping her forehead listening to kartik.*

Devika : Heyy Bhagwan. Tu bhool gaya na ? ( Jesus. You forgot didn't you ? )  
Kartik : Sorry Devi. Sorry from the bottom of my heart.   
Devika : Chup reh kutte. Ab kyaa khilayega ushe ? Hawa ? ( Shut up nonsense. What will he eat now ? Air ? )  
Kartik : Nahi woh meh.... ( No i was...... )

*Clank of glass can be heard from Karman's room.*

Kartik : Holy shitt. woh uth gaya. ( He's up ? )  
Devika : Kyaa ? Tujjhe kaise pata ? ( What ? How did you know ? )  
Kartik : The first thing he does every morning is ......  
Devika : Make a scene with eggs ?   
Kartik : Kyaa ? *Weird face.* ( What ? )  
Devika : Nahi ushe toh ande kuch zyada he pasand hai na ? ( He absolutely loves eggs a lot na ? )  
Kartik : Shut up devi this isn't the time to talk about how fat you're really getting. He drinks water the first thing every morning and now that he's up. I'm nervous as hell. 

*Kartik starts walking back and forth with a balloon on his hand.*

Devika : Yeh kyaa karr raha hai ? ( What are you doing ? )  
Kartik : Dikhai nahi deta kyaa ? Meh confuse aur nervous dono ho gaya hoon. ( Can't you see ? I'm confused and nervous at the same time. WOW. )  
Devika : Abhi tu andar jaa aur ushe naha ne bhejde. ( For now you head inside and send him to take a shower. )  
Kartik : Got it. *Fast steps towards his room.*  
Devika : Kartik rukk. ( wait. )

*Devika inches closer and hands him the airpod piece.*

Devika : Ushe pata nahi chalna chaheye iss ghar meh tum dono k alawa bhi koi aur hai. ( He should not know that you two aren't the only ones at this house. )  
Kartik : Theek hai. lekin meh tujhe uske samne bulaunga kaise ? ( But how will i call you in front of him ?)  
Devika : We could use a code word.   
Kartik : damn smarty pants. Parr konsa word ? ( Which word ? )  
Devika : Love.   
Kartik : What ? Noo  
Devika : Kartik time nahi hai. ( We don't have time. )  
Kartik : Parr devi lo... ? ( But devika ... )

*The lock on the door clicks open.*

Devika : F*@K.....

*Devika pushes kartik with all her strength towards the room door.*

Devika : You'll thank me later. Meh breakfast bane jaa rahi hoon tu usko samhal. ( I'll go make breakfast. You handle him. )

*Before the door swings open. Kartik enters forcing aman to step back closing the door behind him.*

Aman : Wooh . Yeh kyaa tha ? ( What was that ? )  
Kartik : *Shit did he notice anything ?* Woh kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Aman : Itni jaldi jaldi meh kyaa aaur kahan jaa rahe the ? ( Why were you rushing ? )  
Kartik : Woh ..... *Thank god.* Kuch nahi Ummmmmm. GOODMORNING. *haha* *Yells*.  
Aman : Arey... Mujjhe sunai deta hai. Chillao matt. ( I can hear everything. Do't yell. ) *Smiles.*  
Kartik : Oh haan. Ummmm Ab cholo chalo. ( Yeah right. Now lets go. ) 

*Gently pushes Aman Towards the bathroom.*

Aman : Arey parr. ( But. )  
Kartik : Parr warr kuch nahi. Nahane jao nahane. *continues pushing.* ( No butt's. Go and shower. )  
Aman : Arey parr woh.... ( But .. )  
Kartik : Nahi Nahi kuch nahi. chalo acche bacche ki tarah nahane jao. ( No. Be a good boy and go shower. )  
Aman : Arey lekin. *Turns to kartik and stops.*  
Kartik : ???  
Aman : Towel toh lene do. ( Let me take towel. )  
Kartik : Ohhh. *Phew* lelo lelo. ( Take it . )

*Aman walks towards the room door, He's almost gonna open it until kartik presses the door stronging slaming it back.*

Kartik : Kaha jaa rahe ho ? ( Where are you going ? )  
Aman : Towel lene yaar. ( To get towel. )   
Kartik : Rakha kahan tha tumne ? ( Where had you put it ? )  
Aman : Sofa k side pe shayad. ( besides sofa i guess. )  
Kartik : Ohh  
Aman : Chalo chodo meh leke aata hoon. ( Leave it, i'll go and get it. )

( Aman tries to open the door but kartik slams it close again. )

Kartik : Arey. Tum kyun ? Meh jata hoon. Tum yahan betho. ( I'll go and get it. You sit right here. )   
Aman : *shocked* O......K...... *Turns Around.*

*As kartik opens the door, A towel comes flying towards him right at his face.*

Kartik : What the ?   
Devika : *Thumbs up.*  
Kartik : Tujjhe kaise pata chala ? ( How did you know ? )  
Devika : *Lifts her phone and points at kartik's Airpod piece.*  
Kartik : You're Amazing yaar. *Smiles.*  
Aman : Accha kartik suno ? ( Hey kartik listen. )

*Kartik slams the door even harder.*

Aman : YO ?   
Kartik : *Smiles.* Yeah ?  
Aman : Tumhe aaj ho kyaa gaya hai ? ( What is wrong with you today ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )   
Aman : Kyaa Kyaa ? Naraz ho ? ( Are You Angry ? )  
Kartik : Nahi Toh. ( No why ? )

*Aman inches closer and wraps his arms around kartik. Kartik not knowing how to react.*

Kartik : Merry Christmas ?  
Aman : *Pulls back* Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : What ? Oh noo nothing. Sorry. *Pulls Aman back for another hug.*  
Aman : You're strange. *Hugs back.*  
Kartik : Parr sorry kyun ? ( But why sorry ? )  
Aman : Mujhse naraz ho na ? ( You're angry with me na ? )  
Kartik : No. Meh tumse kyun naraz hone laga ? *Chuckles lightly.* ( Why would i ever be angry with you ? )  
Aman : Maine kal raat ko tumhe uthaya tha. woh bhi pani daal k. I'm really sorry kartik. *Tightens the hug.* ( I had woken you up last night. By pouring water. )   
Kartik : Arey yaar kyaa tum bhi. Koi baat nahi. Meh naraz nahi hoon. *Grins.* ( No worries. I'm not angry with you. )  
Devika : Awwwwww.Didn't know he could be this sweet.  
Aman : Toh maaf kiya na ? ( You forgive me then ? )  
Kartik : Haan baba haan. ( Yeah. )  
Aman : *Pulls back.* Thank you.   
Kartik : Chalo aab nahane chalo. ( Now go shower. ) *Passes the towel.*  
Aman : Waise aaj tumhe badhi jaldi hoo rahi hai mere nahane ki ? Time kyaa hua hai ? ( You're in a hurry. What time is it ? )  
Kartik : 7 : 15 AM  
Aman : Arey tabb toh 15 minute meh ah jaunga. ( It take me no more than 15 minutes. )

*Now that Amans away for a few minutes. Kartik heads out to help devika with breakfast.*

Kartik : Devi. ?   
Devika : Gaya ? ( Is he gone ? )  
Kartik : Haan. Aur tune sab bana bhi liya ? ( Yeah and you're already done making breakfast ? )  
Devika : You bet.   
Kartik : You're quick girl.  
Devika : I'll take that as a compliment. Yeh sab chod. Chal room meh balloon bharde. ( Drop this and fill your room with balloons. )  
Kartik : Oh haan. Meri madat karna please. ( help me. )

*Five minutes later.*

Kartik : Wow, This looks amazing. Wish someone ever did something like this to me.   
Devika : Oye ? I feel attacked.   
Kartik : Maine tera toh naam he nahi liya. ( I didn't even talk about you. )  
Devika : Maine tere liya kabhi aisa kuch kiya hai kya ? ( Have i ever done anything like this for you ? )   
Kartik : Bilkul nahi. ( Never. )  
Devika : Haan Toh ? ( Exactly. )   
Kartik : Ohh. *ahaha.* Agli baar kardena. ( Do it next time. )  
Devika : Abb jab woh ayega toh tujjhe pata hai kyaa karna hai. ( When he comes out. You know what to do. )  
Kartik : Obiously. yaar.   
Devika : Accha meh bahar jaa rahe hoon. Kuch chaheye toh Tune Airpod pehna hai aur tu bhool kaise jata hai k tune airpod pehna hai ? ( I'll head out. If you need anything just talk i will hear it. How did you even forget that you were wearing airpod ? )  
Kartik : Woh yaad he nahi raha. *Smiles.* ( I didn't even remember. )  
Devika : That is such a kartik thing to do. dumb.

*Kartik winks at this comment.*

Kartik : Tu sunn toh legi lekin..... ( You'll hear everything but. )  
Devika : lekin kya ? ( But what ? )  
Kartik : Dekhe bina kaise kahegi k mujjhe kyaa karna hai ? ( How'll you tell me what to do without seeing what's happeneing ? )   
Devika : Oh haan. Mere dimag se he nikal gaya. ( I didn't think about that. )  
Kartik : Haan toh ? ( Now what ? )  
Devika : Arey meh bhi na. *Slaps her forehead.*   
Kartik : Please say you have an amazing idea. *Smiles*  
Devika : Of course i have. Tera phone de ek minute k liye. ( Give me your phone for a sec. )  
Kartik : Kyun ? ( Why ? )  
Devika : AREY TUJJHE PHONE DENE MEH ITNI TAKLEEF KYUN HOTI HAI ? ( Why do you have so much problem in giving me your phone ? ) *Yells.*  
Kartik : Shush Shush shant hoja meri maa. please. woh sunn lega. ( Please stay calm. He'll hear you. )  
Devika : Toh phone de na. ( The give me your phone. )  
Kartik : Le le. khush reh. ( Fine take it. stay happy. )

*Passes phone.*

Devika : Pehle he de deta toh itni theek hota. ( You should have given me this earlier. )  
Kartik : Ab karna jo karr rahe thi. ( Now do what you were gonna do. ) 

*Devika face times kartik and places his phone on his front pocket with the camera placing ahead.*

Kartik : OMFG. apke charan kahan hai devi ? Mujjhe ashirwad di jiye. ( Where can i seek your blessings goddess ? Bless me. )  
Devika : Bas bas natak matt karr. ( Stop it now. don't act. )  
Kartik : Nahi yaar sacchi. Kahan se lati hai itne acche ideas ? Matlab tune yeh dimag se toh socha he nahi. ( No i'm serious. Where do you get all these cool ideas ? You surely didn't think about this from your brain. )  
Devika : Kyaa matlab ? *Grumps.* ( Say what ? )  
Kartik : Yeh koi alag he body part hai jahan se asi batain sochi jati hai shayad. ( There's surely a different body part from where things like this are thought. )  
Devika : Nautanki saala. 

*Walks out of the room.*

Kartik : Ashirwad toh deti ja ? ( Give me blessings at least. )  
Devika *On the call.* : Chup reh warna tujjhe teri he balcony se fekk dungi. ( Shut up or i'll throw you from your balcony. )   
Kartik : Mujjhe pata tha. ( I knew it. )   
Devika : Kyaa ? ( What ? )   
Kartik : k mujjhe marrna he tera plan hai. Yeh sab shajish hai teri. ( That you wanted me dead. This was all your game. )  
Devika : Hain ? Oye ? Kyaa bol raha hai ? ( What the hell are you saying ? )  
Kartik : OMFG. MAMA SHAKUNI. *Laughs*  
Devika : Dekh kartik. Abb mujjhe gussa ah raha hai. *Lifts a kitchen knife.*  
KartiK : Oops. *shush*   
Devika : Aab aaya na line pe. ( Now you are back on track. )  
Kartik : *Shush*.

*Aman calls kartik from the bathroom.*

Aman : KARTIK .... ?   
Kartik : Haan ? *Inches closer to the door.* Bolo ? ( Yeah ? )  
Aman : shampoo khatam hogaya hai. ( We're out of shampoo. )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? Arey lekin ghar meh shayad nahi hai shampoo. lana padega. ( What ? But i don't think we have it. I'll need to bring it. )  
Aman : Le aao na please. ( Please bring it. )  
Kartik : *Agar meh chala gaya auur yeh bahar ah gaya toh ?* Lekin Aman....... ( What if i leave and he gets out ? ) ( But Aman ? )  
Aman : Kartik pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
Kartik : Devi kya karu ? ( What do i do ? )  
{ Devika : Uska birthday hai yaar. Itna toh karde uske liye. } ( It's his birthday kartik, Don't deny him. )  
Kartik : Lekin Meh chala gaya aur yeh bahaar ah gaya toh ? ( But what if i leave and he comes out ? )  
{ Devika : Asa kuch nahi hoga tu jaa. } ( Nothing will happen. You go. )   
Kartik : Pakka na ? ( Sure ? )  
Aman : Arey kartik kahan chale gaye ? ( Where did you go ? )  
{ Devika : Haan bhai haan jaa jaldi aab. ( Yeah. Go now. ) }  
Kartik : Ok.... Haan aman yahi hoon. ( Yeah Aman. I'm here. )  
Aman : Wahi toh. Wahan kyun ho abhi tak ? Gaye kyun nahi ? ( Exactly, why are you still there ? Go now please. )  
{ Devika : *Ahaha* He's not that bad you know. }   
Kartik : Bola tha na. ( I told you. )   
Aman : KARTIK ?....   
Kartik : Haan haan jaa raha hoon. ( Yeah Yeah i'm going. )   
Aman : Thank you. Mention not. ahaha  
Kartik : What .... ? *whispers.*  
{ Devika : Ok shayad meh firse galat thi. He's still lame. } ( Maybe i was wrong again. )  
Kartik : Jaa rahan hoo. Dhyan rakhna. ( I'm leaving. please handle if required. )  
{ Devika : Ok i'll be in your room don't worry parr jaldi aana. } ( But be quick. )  
Kartik : OK. 

*As kartik distances from devika he eventually looses connection and the call gets ended. Kartik is unaware about this. Mean while devika is sitting on the couch scrolling through her insta. She's unaware about the lost connection too.*

*A little while later.* 

Devika : Abhi tak kyun nahi aaya yeh ? ( Why isn't he here yet ? ) 

*Aman inside the bathroom.* 

Aman : Shitt. Kapde toh bahar he chodd diye. ( I left my clothes outside. )  
Aman : KARTIK ....... ? 

*Devika gets triggered.*

Devika : Oh noo. 

*Aman continues.*

Aman : Kartik tum bahar ho kyaa ? ( Kartik are you outside ? ) 

Devika : kyaa karu. Oh haan. Hello kartik ???? Kartik oye ? *Devika panics.* ( What do i do.... Oh right. )

NO RESPONSE. 

Devika : *Realises their connection is lost.* OH Snap....

*Devika inches closer to the door and pulls the handle with all her strength to prevent aman from opening it up.*

Aman : Chalo meh khud he leke aata hoon. 

*Wrapping a towel around his waist he unlocks the door and tries to open it. But devika is holding it strong.*

Aman : Huh ?

*Pulls again but no use. it's tightly pulled.* 

Aman : Jam ho gaya kya ? ( Is it jammed or what ? )

Devika : *dials kartiks number.* 

Aman : Yeh kyaa musibat hai. ( What's this new problem again. )

Devika : Kartik phone utha. ( Pick the call. )

Aman : *Pulls even harder.* 

*Devika is literally hanging on that damn door handle now.* 

Devika : Yeh kahan fass gayi meh. 

``````````````````````````````````

End of Chapter - 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kripaya karke comment section meh galiya matt di jiye.🤷♂️🤣 Thank you. *Ahaha.*😂


	23. Toddlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. But thank you for your patience : ).

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava )

Devika : Kartik phone utha. ( Pick the call. )

Aman : *Pulls even harder.*

*Devika is literally hanging on that damn door handle now.*

Devika : Yeh kahan fass gayi meh.  
\\\

``````````````````````````````

*Kartik's taking him time as if there's a lot of that right now.*

Aman : Arey yeh kaisi musibat gale laag gayi subhe subhe. ( What kind of drama is all this early morning now. )

Devika : *Rings kartik one more time.* Still hanging on that door handle though.*   
Kartik : Hello ?   
Devika : CODE RED DAMN IT.   
Kartik : Shit. Lekin mujjhe aane meh time lagega. ( it'll take time for me to reach there. )  
Devika : Wahi toh nahi hai hamare pass. ( That's the thing we do not have righ tnow. )  
Kartik : Please samhal lena devi meh abhi aata hoon. ( Please handle it for some more time i'll be right there. )  
Devika : Bhaaggggg. Jaldiiiiiiii. ( Run Quick. )   
Kartik : Haan. tu phone rakh aah raha hoon. ( Hang up. I'll be right there. )  
Devika : Dekh kartik, Yeh darwaza khulne se pehle tu agar nahi aaya toh meh tera sirr kol dungi. ( If you won't be here before this door opens. I'll open your head up. )   
Kartik : *Gulp.* *Makes a run for it.* 

*The door no longer seems to be forcefully pushed from the inside.* 

Devika : Shayad thakk gaya. ( Guess he's tired now. )  
Aman : Agli barr yeh darwaza band he nahi karunga. ( I won't close this door from next time. ) 

*losing the grip of her hands from the door handle. She leans next to the door slowly sliding down.* 

Devika : Phew. 

*Kartik's few steps away now. Almost there.*

Aman : Bahot ho gaya. Ek barr aur try karta hoon. ( Enough now, i'll try it one more time. )

*Aman aggressively pulls the door. It swings open a little before devika uses her strength on the other side slamming the door back.* 

Aman : What the ? Pakka jam nahi hai. Kartik ??????? ( It's not jammed for sure. Kartik ???? )   
Devika : ......... ( I don't think i can hold this any longer. )   
Aman : Kartik yeh kaisa mazak hai yaar kyaa karr rahe ho. ( What kind of joke is this kartik ? What are you even doing ? )  
Devika : .........  
Aman : Kartik maine sorry bola tha na. Aur waise bhi yeh kaisa ttarika hai badla lene ka. ( i had already apologized kartik. And still what kind of way is it to punish anyone. )  
Devika : *Pagal mujjhe kartik samaj raha hai, Mera bass chale toh meh ishe hamesha k liye ishe bathroom meh lock kardu.* ( He thinks i'm kartik. If i could i would keep him locked inside forever. )  
Aman : Kartik mujjhe sardi ho jayegi ase toh. ( I'll catch a cold like this. )

*Kartik enters, Looking around as devika is spotted tired lying on the floor hanging on to that door handle.lmao.* 

Kartik : Devi ?   
Devika : Nahi khula. ( It didn't open. )  
Kartik : Thank god.  
Aman : Ek barr last try karta hoon. ( I'll try for the last time. )  
Devika : Yeh pakad meh bahar jati hoon. tu ushe shampoo de de. ( Hold this i'll head outside. )   
Kartik : Tu jaa nasta banale. Thanks devi. ( You go and make breakfast. )   
Devika : Aaj bada thanks thanks bol raha hai. hain ? ( A lot of thanking me is going on today. Huh ? )   
Kartik : There's more to come. 

*Devika starts walking away.* 

Kartik : Am...... ?   
Aman : ARGHHHHHH. *Aggressively pulls the door.*  
Kartik : WOOOOOOOOOH.

*Kartik's grip losens and kartik is pulled in inside slamming aman. Karman fall on the floor. Kapow.*

Aman : Ouch.....  
Kartik : Holy crap.....

*Both start panicing.*

Kartik : Shitt. Aman ? Tum theek ho na ? ( You're ok right ? )   
Aman : Haan. Meri baat chodo. Tum theek ho na ? ( Yeah. I'm alright. Forget about me. You OK right ? )   
Kartik : Haan. Parr tumne ase kyun darwaza khola ? ( Yeah. But why did you pull the door ? )   
Aman : Oho ho dekho toh bhole ko. Khud he darwaza band karte ho aur abb natak ? *Grins.* ( Look at that innocent face now. Locks me inside himself. and asks what happened. )   
Kartik : kyaaa bol rahe ho. Maine lock nahi kiya tumhe. Meh toh yahan tha he nahi. ( What are you saying ? I didn't lock you in. I wasn't even here remember ? )   
Aman : Accha ? *Smiles* Toh huwa kyaa tha abhi ? ( Is it ? Then what happened right now ? )   
Kartik : Meh aaya aur ahtehe tumne mujjhe andhar khich liya. *Laughs* ( I had just entered and you pulled me in. )   
Aman : Oh wow. *Laughs* Jaise ki mera toh plan he yahe tha. ( As if i had all of this pre planned. )  
Kartik : *Kaash* *Whispers.* ( I Wish. )  
Aman : Kuch kaha ? ( Did you say something ? )   
Kartik : Oh nahi toh. Tumne kuch suna kyaa ? ( Did you hear anything ? )   
Aman : Haan.... Shayad. ( Yeah.....uh..... maybe. )   
Kartik : OOh..... toh........ ( Then. )   
Aman : Kyaa ohh. Kuch dena chahte ho ? ( What ohh. You wanna give something ? )   
Kartik : Haan..... Shayad. ( Yeah..uh....maybe. )   
Aman : Kyaa maybe. Shampoo doo. ( What maye. Give me that shampoo now. )  
Kartik : Oh haan sorry sorry. Bhul gaya tha. ( Oh right. sorry. Had almost forgotten. )  
Aman : Toh kripaya karke denge ? *Grins* ( Then would you mind giving it to me ? )   
Kartik : *Passes The bottle.*   
Aman : Toh aab ? ( Now ? )   
Kartik : Pata nahi. Jo tum bolo. *Smiles.* ( Don't know. What ever you say. )

*Aman laughs stroking kartiks hair.* 

Aman : Are you flirting with me or something ?   
Kartik : Uhhh..... i don't know. Do you wanna ? *Ahaha*   
Aman : Uhhhh..   
Kartik : *Shit did i say something really awkward. YES I JUST DID.*   
Aman : *Maybe i would wanna but.* For now. Nahane denge mujjhe aap ? ( Will you let me take a shower first ? )   
Kartik : Haan zaroor. Maine kaunsa rokk ke rakha hai. ( Yeah sure. As if i've held you hostage. )   
Aman : I think you actually are.   
Kartik : Kyaa matlab ? ( What do you mean ? )   
Aman : Matlab tum agar mere upar se uthne ka kasth karoge toh he meh naha paunga na ? *Laughs* ( I mean if only you would kindly get off me i would be able to complete my task here. )  
Kartik : *Slaps his forhead.* Sorry Sorry. Bhol gaya. ( Forgot about that. )   
Aman : Mere bhulakkad bhalu. *Pulls kartik's cheeks.* ( My forgetful Bear. )   
Kartik : Oho mera nickname ? ........ Lekin ek minute. ( Oh a nickname fore me ?........ But wait a minute.... ) 

*Aman realising he's in trouble, Gently gets up pulling kartik. *

Kartik : Bhalu ? Bhalu kaun ? ( Bear ? Bear who ? )   
Aman : Woh mujjhe. HAAN AAYA. *Yells facing back.* ( Yeah coming. )   
Kartik : Hain ? Oye meh toh yaha hoon toh tumhe kisne bulaya ? ( What ? I'm right here then who called you ? )   
Aman : Woh Pani bula raha hai. dekho toh. Kaise bulate hai aajkal. *voice cracks.* ( The water. The water is calling. See how everything calls these days. )   
Kartik : Hain ? Kyaa ? ( Wait what ? )   
Aman : Arey tum. Tum yeh sabb chodo na. *Freaks out and gently pushes kartik out.* Accha aab jao. tumhe dair ho raha hoga na ? Chalo chalo. ( Drop all of this. You must be getting late. Go now. ) 

*Continues pushing.* 

Kartik : Lekin woh bhalu. ? ( But about that bear ? )   
Aman : Arey bhalu gaya tel lene yaar. ( Bear just went in search of oil. )   
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )   
Aman : Kyaa kuu matt karo. Jao. Thank you mujjhe nahane do. ( Stop your what's and all. Let me take a shower. )

*Pushes kartik out closing the door.* 

Kartik : *knocks on the door.* Dekho Aman mujjhe woh bhalu wala javav abhi bhi chaheye. ( I still need answers to that Bear thing. )   
Aman : The person you're trying to contact right now is busy. Please try again later.   
Kartik : Ohoh Accha bacchu. Pani band kardu ? ( Oh if that's how it's gonna go. Shall i turn the water supply off ? )   
Aman : As if. What are you ? State government ?   
Kartik : Noo but more like. iss ghar ka malik. *Laughs* ( The owner of this house. )  
Aman : oh. *HEHE* Tum toh bura maan gaye. Dekho ase mazak nahi karte. *ahaha ?* Eh ? ( Don't take it seriously. )   
Kartik : You just called me bear.   
Aman : Yeah but bears are cute. eh?   
Kartik : Lekin yeh kausa tarika hai kisi ko cute bolne ka ? ( What kind of way is this to call someone cute ? )  
Aman : Only aman things ? Eh ?   
Kartik : Agar meh bhalu toh tum.....*Does not know what to say.* Tum........ *Argh*   
Aman : Meh Aman. Aman Singh bhul gaye ? ( I'm aman. Aman singh. Did you forget ? )   
Kartik : Kyaa ? *AHhaha* Dikhai de raha hai. Kaun bul gaya. *LMFAO.* ( It's clearly seen. Who forgot what. )   
Aman : Oh Meh Aman.........   
Kartik : Subhe subhe peg marke aaye ho kyaa ? *Are you drunk or what ?* *Ahaha*  
Aman : ....... Meh......   
Kartik : Chodo na kyaa tum bhi meh meh karr rahe ho. Jaldi ah jao meh nasta banane jaa raha hoon. ( leave that. I'm going to make breakfast be quick. ) 

*As kartik turns around devika stands there with awkward look on her face staring at kartik.

Devika : Meh devika. ( I'm devika. )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )   
Devika : Nahi woh andar se bol raha hai meh Aman, Tu bahar se bol raha hai meh kartik toh maine bhi bol diya k meh devika. ( He says he's aman from the inside, You say you are kartik from outside so i said i'm devika. )   
Kartik : Oh tune sab sun liya ? *Awkward sweat emoji.* ( Did you hear everything ? )   
Devika : Samaj nahi aata tum dono bade ho gaye ya sirf height badhi hai. ( Don't know if you both have really grown adult or just increased height. )   
Kartik : Nahi woh meh......  
Devika : Bas, Nahi sunna mujjhe. ( Stop. i don't wanna listen anyways. )   
Kartik : Lekin meh woh. ( But ..... )   
Devika : Agar teri pre primary school band ho gaya ho toh meri madat bhi karle. ( If your pre primary school is closed. Come and help me. )   
Kartik : ...*Grumps.* Aaya.... ( Coming. )

````````````````````````````

End of Chapter - 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kripaya karke comment section meh galiya matt di jiye.🤷♂️🤣 Thank you. *Ahaha.*😂 I know it's extending but savar ka fal mitha ota hai ( shayad )  
> Sorry i don't know how to type in hindi. : ).


	24. SURPRIZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm really really late. ( Oh i'm not dead, thanks for asking. ) Notes at the end. i'll explain everything.

( Previously on jitushman bhava ) 

Devika : Bas, Nahi sunna mujjhe. ( Stop. i don't wanna listen anyways. )  
Kartik : Lekin meh woh. ( But ..... )  
Devika : Agar teri pre primary school band ho gaya ho toh meri madat bhi karle. ( If your pre primary school is closed. Come and help me. )  
Kartik : ...*Grumps.* Aaya.... ( Coming. )

``````````````````````````````````

Kartik : Woah. Tune toh sab kaam tamaam kar diya. ( Wow you just blew everything. )  
Devika : Kyaa bola ? ( What did you just say ? )  
Kartik : Oh.... Tamaam kaam kar diya. ( Everything is good now. )  
Devika : Ummmmm Maine jo kiya hai. ( I've done this all so Yeah. )  
Kartik : apni mu se apni tarif nahi kiya karte. ( Don't praise yourself. )  
Devika : Toh tu he tareef kardena ? ( Then you do the honers. )  
Kartik : Abhi k liye, Thank you devi. ( For now. Thank you devi. )  
Devika : You'll need to repeat that sentence a lot today.  
Kartik : I am so ready though.  
Devika : Abhi tak nahi nikla kya ? 7:30 Baj gaye kartik. ( He's not out yet. Common kartik it's already 7:30 )  
Kartik : Meh dekhta hoon. ( I'll go check . ) 

*Kartik heads towards their room and knocks on the bathroom door.* 

Kartik : Knock Knock ?  
Aman : Arey waah. Who's there ? ( Oh wow. )  
Kartik : Ae ? Yeh sab khelne ka time nahi hai. Kitna time laga rahe ho ? ( Hey ? We don't have time to play all this. What's taking you so long anyways ? )  
Aman : Aata hoon. Bas 5 minute. ( I'll be out soon. Give me 5 more minutes. )  
Kartik : Aman tripathi takes such long showers.  
Aman : Because Aman tripathi is a really clean person.  
Kartik : ok, Just because i have my room messy all the time does not mean i am not a clean person.  
Aman : *Laughs* Kyaa tum bhi. Serious ho gaye. ( Don't get serious it was a joke. )  
Kartik : Do you know nimo ? Or dory ?  
Aman : Those fishes who find their way back home ?  
Kartik : Yeah. They are all dead now.  
Aman : Kyaa kuch bhi. Movie meh toh happy ending thi. ( What nonsense ? Those movies had a happy ending. )  
Kartik : No that was fake. The reality is they both are dead because of you taking entire oceans in the name of shower. *Laughs*  
Aman : Ok i am speechless....... 

*Devika from the airpod piece.*

{ Devika : Baap re, Kyaa dimag lagaya hai. Itna dimag agar school meh laga liya hota toh aaj tu shayad lawyer hota. ( Wow the amount of brain you've used here. If you had used your brain in school you'd be a lawyer for sure. )  
{ Kartik : Meh aur lawyer ? *Scofts.* ( Me and a lawyer ? ) }  
{ Devika : Haan toh. has kyun raha hai ? ( Yeah, Why are you even laughing ? ) }  
{ Kartik : Even life isn't fair to me, How would i ever bring justice to people ? }  
{ Devika : OML Why do you sound like you've been divorced 4 times ? }  
{ Kartik : Oh...... Sorry that was...... }  
{ Devika : Deep and a little too sudden. }  
{ Kartik : We can talk about this later. And wait a minute. the hell ? Me and divorced ? }  
{ Devika : Oh haan sorry sorry my bad. }  
{ Kartik : Yeah , Exactly. }  
{ Devika : Tujhse shaddi karta he kaun ? *Laughs* ( Who would marry you in the first place ? ) }  
{ Kartik : Ah.......... Excuse me ? }  
{ Devika : kuch nahi. Knock again. ( Nothing. ) } 

*Knocks back.* 

Kartik : Huwa ya nahi ? ( Are you done or not ? )  
Aman : Yeah. I'll be out in less than two minutes now. and why are you so obsessed with me ?  
Kartik : WHAT ?  
Aman : Matlab mere nahanese. ( Meaning me taking a shower. )  
Kartik : Oh. Kuch nahi tum bas ah jana. ( Nothing, just make it quick. )

*Back on devika.* 

{ Kartik : Suna na tu ne ? ( You heard what he said right ? ) }  
{ Devika : Haan chal shuru ho ja. ( Yeah, Lets start it. now ) }  
{ Kartik : *Stomps* }

*A few moments later, The room is filled with helium balloons, Curtains closed. Devika tosses a party popper to kartik.* 

Kartik : Meh theek toh lag raha hoon na ? ( I'm looking ok right ? )  
Devika : Arey * Laughs* Tu toh ase darr raha hai jaise ushe propose he karne wala ho. ( You're getting scared as if you're gonna propose him right now. )  
Kartik : Woh chod na, Meh theek lag raha hoon na ? ( Leave that, I'm looking ok right ? )  
Devika : Ummm, Meri nazar meh toh tu hamesha kutta he dikhta hai. *Chuckles Managing his hair.* ( In my eyes, you're always a dog. )  
Kartik : Please aaj nahi, Yeh mazak karne ka wakt nahi hai devi. ( Please, not today. This is not the time to joke. )  
Devika : Tujhe darta deekh mujjhe badha maza ah raha hai. ( See you scared is amusing me a lot. )  
Kartik : I'll take that as a yes now. 

*Lock clicks.* 

Devika : Oh...  
Kartik : Ah gaya...... ( It's him. )

*Devika panics.* 

Devika : oh Yaar kahan jaau ? ( Oh snap, Where do i go. )  
Kartik : *Panicking too.* Ba..... Banglore.......  
Devika : Hain ? ( What ? )  
Kartik : Arey bahar jaa bahar..... ( Go out, Go out now. )  
Devika : Haan, *Slaps forehead.* Kyaa meh bhi. ( I'm so dumb. ) 

*Devika leaves.*  
*The bathroom door swings open.* 

Aman : Kar....TIKKKK.  
Kartik : *Baam, The party popper pops.*  
Aman : Woahhhhh....... *Eyes wide open.*  
Kartik : HAPPY............ 

*Words fast cut by Amans.* 

Aman : I knew you were gonna celebrate your poultry farms opening.  
Kartik : What ? ( Hopeless looks. )  
Aman : Why did you not tell me you got a poultry farm ?  
Kartik : Wait. What Again ?  
Aman : Toh kal raat ka Ultra Egg tumhara dealer tha ? ( So that Ulter egg yesterday night was your dealer ? )  
Kartik : Tum kyaa bol rahe hoo ? ( What on earth are you saying ? )  
{ Devika : *Laughing continuously.* } 

*Aman starts speaking non stop. Leaving kartik clueless of what the actually hell is happening here.* 

{ Kartik : Meh kyaa karoon ? ( What do i do ? ) }  
{ Devika : *Still laughing uncontrollably.* Bre... Breakup..... *Ahaha* Dede.... Uss ullu.... Ko........*Ahaha*.... I am Dying here....... }  
{ Kartik : Jesus please if you are up there. }  
{ Devika : Waise woh theek keh raha hai. *Ahaha.* Poultry farm aur tu uska murga. *Ahaha* ( He's saying the truth though, A poultry farm with you as a chicken. ) }  
{ Kartik : You're impossible devi. }  
{ Devika : *Still laughing.* Nahi Nahi ruk meh..... ( No, No stop. I'll... ) } 

*kartik pulls the airpod out and tosses it on the bed. walking closer to aman, He wraps his Hands around him.* 

Aman : *Stops talking.* Kartik ?  
Kartik : What ever is happening right now, It's just too much for me to process.  
Aman : *Hugs back.* Yeah, I understand. Poultry farm must be hard to look after. 

*Kartik pulls back hearing this.* 

Kartik : Arghh. you are impossible too. *Sits on the bed with folded hands.*  
Aman : Kartik..... Sorry. Maine kuch galat bol diya kya ? ( Did i say something wrong ? )  
Kartik : Nahi Nahi. Galat toh meh hoon abhi. ( No No, I'm the one who's wrong here. )  
Aman : Kartik. Sorry yaar mazak tha. *Hehe ?* ( Sorry kartik, That was a joke. ) 

*Sits besides kartik, Pating his shouilder.* 

Kartik : Mazak ? Mazak toh abhi mera ban raha hai. ( Joke ? I'm the one who's a huge joke right here. ) 

*Kartik Gets up and leans against the wall.* 

Aman : Arey. I'm really sorry kartik.... Waise mujjhe abhi bhi pata nahi maine asa kyaa karr diya lekin firr bhi meri galti hai i am sorry. ( I don't exactly know what did i do so wrong but i know i did something wrong and i am sorry kartik. )  
Kartik : *No response.*

*Walks towards kartik, stumbles on balloons on the ground.* 

Aman : *Picks a balloon up.* ( Happy Birthday ) *Remembers.* HOLY MOLY.  
Kartik : *Looks back at Aman.*  
Aman : *Everything finally processing crystal clear.* It's My ....... Oh My Lord. I'm such a dumb ass.  
Kartik : Happy poultry farm opening to me. *pops a balloon.*   
Aman : Sorry yaar, Dil se sorry. ( Sorry. From the bottom of my heart. ) 

*Pulls kartik for a tight hug.* 

Aman : Mujjhe kuch yaad he nahi raha. ( I didn't even think it that way. )  
Kartik : Apna birthday koi kaise bhool jata hai ? ( Who forgets their own birthday ? )  
Aman : Yaar ghar pe Toh sab loog yaad dilate hai. especially Goggle aur yaha toh mujjhe kaise yaad rahega ? ( Everyone at home reminds me, Especially goggle but how would i remember that here ? )  
Kartik : Samaj nahi aata tum pe gussa karoon ya tum pe hasoon ? ( I don't understand should i get mad at you or laugh at you ? )  
Aman : A little bit of both please ? *Chuckles.*  
Kartik : *Grins.* Damn You.  
Aman : I'll take that as Happy birthday aman ?  
Kartik : Oh haan. Happy birthday my idiot. *Chuckles.*  
Aman : Thank you so much, Aur firse sorry. you had to get all this done all by yourself.  
Kartik : *Oops.* Yeah, No. Ah common it's your birthday. Tum yeh breakfast karo meh abhi aaya. ( You enjoy your breakfast i'll come right back. )  
Aman : Jaa kaha rahe ho ? ( Where are you going ? )  
Kartik : aata hoon. ( I'll be right back. ) 

*Kartik walks out of the room and into the kitchen, Devika besides the fridge.* 

Kartik : Oye ? Meh hoon. ( hey, It's me. )  
Devika : Oh. Mujjhe laga Ayushmann Khurana aaya hai. ( I thought it was Ayushmann Khurana. )  
Kartik : *Humf* If only. *winks.* 

*The door bell rings.* 

Kartik : Iss wakt kaun aaya hoga ? ( Who could it be this early ? )  
Devika : Oh cake aaya hoga. Rukh meh le leti hoon. ( Oh it might be the cake, I'll go take it. ) 

*As devika moves kartik stops her.* 

Kartik : Tu fridge k picche he reh meh ja ke le leta hoon. ( You stay behind fridge, I'll go take it. )  
Devika : Kyaa fridge k picche reh, Meh balcony meh hoon. ( What behind fridge ? I'll go to the balcony. ) 

*The bell keeps ringing.* 

Aman : KARTIKKKKKK. KOI AAYA HAI. ( Someone's here. )  
Kartik : Haan dekhta hoon. ( Yeah, on it. ) 

*Kaun hai bhai. ( Who's it ? )* 

*Some loud voices yelling* 

Loud Voices : SURPRIZE...........  
Kartik : Kyaa ? Kaise ? Iswakt ? Kahan ? Matlab ? Kya ? ( What ? How ? Now ? Meaning ? WHAT ? )  
Aman : Kyaa hua kartik ? ( What happened kartik ? ) 

*Looking at the door Aman is frozen too.* 

-

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

End Of Chapter - 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not being able to update more often, All of these admissions and my private life is kinda busy right now. i'll update as soon as i can. Thank you for understanding. ( I really hope so. ) Have a good day. Or night.


	25. Family Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. Yes i am not dead thanks for asking. i had lost my Ao3's password so i couldn't access my account, oh and my gmail too. Argh. i had to contact the support page and due to this pandemic they said they had less workers and legit too 30 days to reply a single mail.  
> THE THING IS I AM BACK FINALLY.

( Previously on Jitushman Bhava )

*Some loud voices yelling*

Loud Voices : SURPRISE...........  
Kartik : Kyaa ? Kaise ? Iss wakt ? Kahan ? Matlab ? Kya ? ( What ? How ? Now ? Meaning ? WHAT ? )  
Aman : Kyaa hua kartik ? ( What happened kartik ? )

*Looking at the door Aman is frozen too.*

`````````````````````````````````````````````

Kartik : *We have a problem, Devika*  
Devika : Yaar problem k alawa aur bhi kuch bolna aata hai tujhe ? ( Do you even know anything else other than saying problem every 5 minutes ? ) 

*Goggle runs inside to aman hugging him tight.*

Rajni : HAPPY BIRTHDAY Bhai...... (Bro )  
Aman : Tu yahan kaise ? ( How did you come here ? )  
Rajni : *Pulls back* Kyaa tu bhi, Itni durr se aai meh sirf tujjhe birthday wish karne k liye aur tu ek thank you bhi nahi bol sakta kya ? ( You're such a brat, I came all the way just to wish you and you ask me questions instead of thanking me ? )  
Aman : Nahi, lekin yeh achanak..... ( No, but all of a sudden....... )  
Rajni : Argh, Ja meh tujh se baat nahi karr rahi aab. ( Move, i'm not talking to you any more. ) 

*Rajni steps aside and eadsto the main door.* 

Devika : * Woh kaun hai ?, Aur yeh kyaa ho raha hai ?* ( Who's that ? And what the hell is happening here ? )  
Kartik : Meh baat meh bata ta hoon abhi ushe rok na zaroori hai. ( I'l l spill the tea later but for now i gotta stop her. )  
Devika : *Arey jaa rahi hain toh jane de naa. Waise bhi yeh sab plan ka hissa nahi tha.* ( Let her go if she's leaving na. all of this wasn't part of the plan anyways )  
Kartik : Kyaa choddu ? hain ? Kyaa choddu ? Tere haat k sandwiches nahi hai k meh choddu. ( What let her go ? Huh ? That isn't your sandwiches that i would let go of. )  
Devika : Hain ? Tera matlab meh bura khana banati hoon ? ( You mean the food i cook tastes no good ? )  
Kartik : Arey tere saath tu tu meh meh k chakkar meh goggle hatt se nikal jayegi. ( I'll lose goggle if i continue to argue with you. )  
Devika : Jaa mar jaa uske liye kutte. ( Go and die for her now you dog. )

*Devika disconnects the call and goes inside karmans room slamming the door behind completely forgetting everyonewas actually there.* 

Door : *LOUD SLAMMMM* 

*Time freezes for a moment as all three of them stare at the door.*

Kartik : Fuc----  
Aman : Kartik ? Kyaa bolne wale the abhi ? ( what was that i hear again kartik ? )  
Kartik : *Holy crap* Fucala Fucala oh la la ......... Eh ? ( Speaks who knows what. )  
Goggle : Tujhe Assemese bhi aati hai ? Tu ne kabhi nahi bataya ? ( You know Assemese too ? You never said that before ? )  
Kartik : .......... Uh......  
Aman : Ek minute Ek minute, Meh confused hoon. Yeh Ass Mess kyaa hai ? ( Hold up for a minute,i'm confused ,what in the world is ass mess ? )  
Kartik :Kyaa ? ( What ? ) *Stares at goggle.*  
goggle : *Lip syncs, Sorry.* 

*More known voices reach their ears as Sunaina, Champa and keshav approach the door.*

Kartik : *Ok, we have a few problems devi,* *Still unknown about the call being disconnected.*  
Aman : Arey Mummy.. *Inches closer to sunaina with a huge grin on his face.* ( Mom ? ) 

*The door thing clears for some time now.* 

Kartik : *Still shocked, Not knowing how to react.*  
Goggle : Oye ? ( Hey ? )  
Kartik : Haan ? ( Yes ? )  
Goggle : Humhe dekh karr khushi nahi hui kyaa ? ( Aren't you glad we're here ? )  
Kartik : Nahi hui naa, Meh bahot zyada khush hoon. *Nothing like that, i'm happy. i honestly am. )  
Goggle : *Staring at his pale face.* Dikhta hai. ( I can see that. ) 

Champa : Bas Bas didi, sara pyaar Aman pe he lutadogi yaa kartik k liye bhi kuch bachane wali ho ? ( Enough Loving Aman now sis, Save some love for kartik too. )  
Sunaina : Kartik beta .... Bahot khushi hui tumhe dekh k. ( Kartik ....... So glad to see you after so long. )  
Keshav : Kafi mote ho gaye hai aman bhaiya. Lagta hai Kartik bhaiya ne apse bhi zyada accha khana khilake rakha hai taiji. ( Aman's gained weight, Looks like kartik feeds him more than you do aunt sunaina. )  
Champa : *Slams keshav's head with her bag.* Chup karr, Jab dekho tab bakwas karta rehta hai. ( Shut your mouth, Blabbers nonsense all the the time. )  
Goggle : Kartik kuch bol bhi yaar, bhoot dekh liya kya ? ( Kartik say something, Seen a ghost or what ? ) 

Kartik : Nahi lekin mummy aap log aane wale the toh mujjhe bata dete na, kuch taiyari karta meh. ( Nothing like that but mom you could have informed before coming i would prepare something special for you all. )  
Champa : Arey nahi nahi, Yeh toh surprize tha toh kaise bata te. ( No No this was all a surprise, how could we inform you ? )  
Goggle : Waise bhi aur kyaa zyada taiyari karega tu ? *Picks a balloon from the floor.* ( What else would you do more than this ? )  
Sunaina : Arey waah. Ghar ko kitni acchi tarah se sajaya hai. ( Wow, The house looks wonderful. )  
Kartik : Zyada kuch nahi hai mummy. eh ? ahaha *awkward sweat emoji* (Nothing much mom. )  
Aman : Papa aur chaman cha cha kaha hai ? ( Where's dad and chaman uncle ? )  
Goggle :Arey woh uhne apna koi purana dost mil gaya niche toh aate he honge. ( Oh, they bumped into one of their old pals, They'll be here soon. )

Kartik : *Devi more problems incoming* 

*Devika on the other room*

Devika : Meri toh koi kadar he nahi hai ishe. Jab dekho tab tanne marta rehta hai. ( He really does not values me enough. ) 

Kartik : Aman, Sabko bithao yaar kitni dur se aaye hai thak gaye honge, pani wani pilao yaar.  
Aman : Haan Haan, zaroor. ( Of course. )  
Kartik : Aur goggle mere saath aayegi ? mujjhe tujhse kuch baat karni hain. ) ( And goggle can we talk for a moment ? )  
Goggle : Abb tujhe kya ho gaya ? ( Now whats wrong ? ) 

*Kartik leads goggle to their bedroom, as kartik closes the door behind goggle is found staring at devika who's sitting facing the other side.* 

Goggle : *ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* *Starts screaming. 

*Devika gets scared and gets up, she yells too looking at goggle's marble eye.* 

Aman : kyaa hua inhe, kyun galah fadd fadd k chilla rahe hai ? ( What happened to them now ? why are they yelling ? ) 

Devika : Yeh kaun hain ? ( Who's she ? )  
Kartik : Yeh .... ( She's )  
Goggle : Kartik..... Mujjhe tujse yeh umed nahi thi. ( I didn't expect this from you. )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? )  
Goggle : Tu mere bhai ko dhoka de raha hai na ? ( You're cheating on my brother aren't you ? )  
Kartik : Kyaa ? ( What ? ) Lekin ... ( But.... ) 

*Aman enters at this moment.* 

Aman : Kyaa hua ...... ? .......Abey..... tum toh wahi wali.... ULTRA EGG. Tum yahan kyaa karr rahi ho, tum yahan aai kaise ? ( What happened ? ... Hey........ you're the same girl..... You're ULTRA EGG. )  
Goggle : Kyaa ? ( What ? ) her name is what again ?  
Aman : Ultra EGG.  
Devika : Meh Insaan hoon koi anda nahi samjhe crack head ? ( I'm a human , not an egg. )  
Goggle : Abey ae patli parmand ?  
Devika : Chup reh moti motorcar. ( Shut up fat car. ) 

Kartik : Yaar tum loog bas karo. ( Both of you just shut up. ) 

*Both Devika and goggle take their eyes off each other and stare at kartik* 

Devika : Tu kiske ...... ( Who's side .... )  
Goggle : Side meh hain ? ( Are you on ? )  
Aman : Koi batayega yeh kyaa ho raha hai ? Yehh natak bhi surprise ka hissa tha kya ? ( Can anyone tell me what's all this ? Is this drama part of the surprise too ? )

*Kartik is still stared, It's a no win situation here.* 

Devika : KARTIKKKK  
Goggle : Kartikkk 

Kartik : Uhhh..... *Awkward sweat emoji.* 

```````````````````````````

End of chapter 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter didn't satisfy you as you expected i really apologize for it. i had been inactive for quite a while but i promise much more in the coming days. 
> 
> The thing is 
> 
> I AM BACK TO MORE FREQUENTLY UPDATING NOW AND YES I JUST PINNED MY PASSWORD TO MY WALL MIRROR. SO ID ON'T LOSE IT AGAIN. 
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAY, OR A NIGHT. 
> 
> SEE YA SOON.

**Author's Note:**

> hey , if you've made it this far i really hope you liked it .  
> stay tuned for the next chapter  
> have a nice day.


End file.
